True Love Conqures All
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: John falls in love with his girlfriend but will his sisters Kinley and Krista break them up or will true love conqure all. John Cena, Randy Orton and Mark Jindrak
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since I am using John Sr and John in the same story when they are near family he will be called JC...its the only way to tell them apart with out confusing everyone**

Hailey Matthews was packing for her weekend trip to meet her boyfriend's family, she was nervous as could be but also couldn't to see her boyfriend of nearly 6 months. John had flown in about two months ago and met Hailey's family and they loved him, but this time is different as Hailey would be staying with the Cena family and meeting not only John's parents but his sisters and brother and their either husbands or wives.

John couldn't wait for his family to meet the love of his life. John was also a little nervous as both of his sisters were kinda hard on his last girlfriend and one of the reason's why they broke it off, but John had to say they were right she wasn't the one for him but he knew deep in his heart that Hailey was the one for him. John was already in Boston as the WWE was there for Monday Night Raw and it was only Thursday as everyone had time off, it was rare but they needed the break.

Hailey was just done packing and her brother was taking her to the airport and just pulled into the drive and as he was loading her suitcase into his trunk and smiled at his sister as she locked up her house and stepped off the the porch when her phone rang

"Hey John" Hailey answered

"Hey you headed to the airport?" John asked

"Yes Brandon is taking me hon that way my car isn't there and all. I just locked up and Brandon is staying here since I will be gone for the next two weeks" Hailey told him

"Good idea. I will see you when you land around noon hon" John said

"I can't wait to see you sweetie" Hailey said

"I can't wait to see you either I will be at the gate" John said and they said good bye again and hung up

As Hailey and Brandon drove to the airport it was a quiet ride. Hailey thanked her brother for the lift and gave him her extra house key and soon she was in the air and on her way to see her boyfriend.

John and Hailey have been dating for nearly six months both are commited to each other and couldn't wait to spend the weekend with each other in West Newbury and spend time with John's family. Both were deeply in love with each other but had yet to say those three little words to each other yet.

St Louis

Kinley Cena-Jindrak and Krista Cena-Orton were on the way to the airport with Bob and Elaine as they were flying into Boston to meet up with their husbands and spend time with their family and meet John's new girlfriend.

Once they were in the air both Kinley and Krista started to talk about John's new girl.

"I hope she is wonderful he needs someone who will accept us as well the last ones didn't" Kinley said

"I wonder why Kinley? Its not like we were nice to them at all" Krista stated with a smirk on her face

"I know we didn't maybe she is different and the one for our brother" Kiney said

"We can only hope. Are you and Mark staying with mom and dad?" Krista asked as they both had homes in West Newbury as well as St Louis

"I don't know I know that Mark is worn out, Vince is working them again too much thankfully Vince gave everyone on the Red Team the weekend off" Kinley said "What about you and Randy?"

"Again I don't know, its up to Randy. We talked earlier and he is so worn out, he hasn't been sleeping and since I stopped traveling about three weeks ago with him he hasn't slept much since" Krista said "With his knee starting to hurt as well as he shoulders we might stay at the house then spend a night or two at mom and dad's. How is Mark recovering from surgery?"

"Good, he is tender right now and hates the fact that he isn't in the ring at all, but okay, he was injured about a week before his surgery so who knows. I am thankful that we have the weekend off as well. Vince needs to slow all of us down" Kinley said

Both Kinley and Krista were their husband's personal doctors and assistants, the last few weeks both Kinley and Krista took off to spend some time at home and wanted to work at from home reviewing storylines as well since they also worked on the creative team.

Boston

John was waiting at the airport at the gate where Hailey's plane would be landing he couldn't wait to hold his girl in his arms he has missed her these last few weeks as she hadn't been able to join him on the road yet and since he usually would head home to Tampa he was always able to spend time with her when he was home.

Hailey's plane was thankfully on time and once she was off the plane she spotted John and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close "I have missed you"

"Same here, I have everything so lets head out but can we grab lunch first?" Hailey asked

"Sure baby" John said "I should probably warn you now of my sisters. Kinley and Krista can be a little harsh so I am sorry for them now."

"Why don't you tell me about your sisters hon, I have seen pics and all but I want to know more about them before I meet them" Hailey said

"Where and who to start with. Kinley Cena-Jindrak, who is 10 minutes younger than me and married to Mark Jindrak, not always the easiest to get along with, she is stubborn, strong headed, and at the same time gentle, and very shy when she wants to be. She is a doctor and travels all the time with Mark as they are trying to start a family, they have been married for nearly 3 years, and are majorly in love with each other" John said "Kinley also knows what she wants in live and will always go and get it she doesn't wait.

"Wow, sounds like she knows what she wants in life, what about Krista?" Hailey asked

"Krista Cena-Orton, married to my best friend, Randy Orton, she is almost a year younger than Kinley and myself. Strong headed, knows what she wants in life and wont wait for it either. She and Orton have been married for 3 years and are majorly in love. Krista is a doctor as well most only attends to us on the road as does Kinley, they take care of each other and only Mark and Randy and if I beg both of them me as well. Krista is stubborn, yet easy going and shy sometimes. Between Krista and Kinley I don't know who is going to make me an uncle first as they are both trying for a family." John said

"Well I can't wait to meet them. I think they are two people who know what they want in live and they wont take no for an answer am I right on that John?" Hailey asked

"Yes you are my dear, they should be landing in Boston in an hour or so how about we finish here and head to my parents" John said

"Good idea"

As they finished their light lunch as John had been instructed not to eat anything big as they were having a huge family dinner tonight at 6pm and Carol didn't want to hear anyone say they weren't hungry.

As the girls were getting ready to land in Boston both were telling each other of doctor's appointments Krista had one for her and Mark was seeing his for his surgery as it was only a week ago and it happened while they were in the Boston area.

Randy and Mark were waiting on the girls to land and couldn't wait to see their wives to land. Both were excited to see their wives as it had been only a week for Mark and almost 3 weeks for Randy.

"Mark you staying with Carol and John?" Randy asked

"Probably not, I want to hold my wife without being fussed at by Carol, she has been watching us like a hawk asking when we are going to start a family" Mark said "Don't get me wrong I love John and Carol but I want to sleep with my wife in my own bed. What about you and Krista?"

"Same man. I love John and Carol to death, but she has been asking us the same thing." Randy said and both men just laugh as their could see their wives walking towards them with their luggage behind them "You two have everything?"

"Yes we do sweetie. I love you and I have missed you" Krista said before Randy kissed her and hugged her

"Hey sweets, I have missed you and I love you too" Mark said

"Ah I love and miss you too. Don't forget we are meeting with the surgeon here in a hour honey" Kinley said

"Don't remind me" Mark groaned "Can't you just look at me?"

"If I was too look at you baby we would be late for supper trust me baby, because all I want to do to you is make love and all but we can do that tonight" Kinley said

"TMI TMI" Randy groaned

"Hey its true, you know how sexual we are Orton so don't start" Kinley said

"How can I forget, the four of us share a room for two nights and I wake up to seeing Mark's naked ass and thats the last thing I ever want to see again" Randy said

"Hey, its not like we haven't see it all before man, I recall waking a few nights to you and Krista so don't start on us man...thank god the four of us don't live in the same house we would probably kill each other" Mark said

Krista just rolled her eyes as both Randy and Kinley dated each other before Kinley fell in love with Mark and Randy fell in love with Krista this was to be expected the bickering between Randy and Kinley but they still loved each other and always got along.

As the couples parted and Randy helped Krista into their truck and Mark helped Kinley into their they both took off knowing they would be seeing each other for supper. As Mark drove them towards the hospital hoping he was at least cleared to start training and be with his wife as he had missed her during the two weeks he had been down from his surgery. Krista and Randy headed to her doctor's appointment.

Cena House

John and Hailey just pulled into the driveway of his childhood home and thankfully they were the first ones there. Not that he would have loved to see his sisters but he wanted Hailey to meet their parents first before the fighting began it always did when the Cena's were together.

"JC there you are, I thought you guys would have been here earlier" Carol said as they walked into the house

"Sorry mom we had a light lunch. Mom this is Hailey my girlfriend. Hailey this is my mom and my dad John Sr, but we call him either John or dad as I am called JC when we are all in the house together" John said

"Its nice to finally meet the both of you" Hailey said

"Its nice to meet you too dear and welcome to the Cena house, I warn you now it will get very wild in here later. JC dear show Hailey your room and she can put her things in there and then if you two want to rest before the rest of the family gets here I would do it now." Carol stated

"Yes mom, do you want the grand tour now or later. Mom are K and Kris staying here tonight?" JC asked "Follow me baby"

"JC hon I don't know if they are or not, I fixed the girls rooms up anyways and Hailey if you aren't comfy sharing a room with John you can have the guest room" Carol stated "Hailey I will say sorry now for my daughters they can be very strong willed and stubborn when it comes to JC especially Kinley"

"Its okay Carol I have sisters and brother's too and they are pretty protective over me" Hailey said "I would like to rest hon I have been up and I as at work before leaving"

It wasn't long after JC and Hailey arrived that Mark and Kinley were arriving as well. Mark was cleared and they decided to stay at their house tonight not Kinley's parents. "Mark I am worn out I might lay down for a bit before supper join me"

"That's fine honey, Vince is wearing us all thin, you did bring your meds for your migraines right? I hope we don't have to make any trips to the ER while we are here" Mark said as he helped his wife out of their truck

"Yes I did smartass, just hold me" Kinley said as they walked in "I see JC is here"

"You be nice" Mark warned knowing his wife the way he did

"I'm always nice Mark" Kinley said

"I know you way too well sweets just be nice" Mark said and pulled Kinley to him and held her before they were interrupted

"Hi you two" John said

"Hi dad its good to be home" Kinley said

"Hey dad hows it going?" Mark asked

"Good your brother and his girlfriend are here but resting" John said to the both of them "Its good to have the two of you home"

"Thanks dad, I better go in and at least say hi to mom before I crash" Kinley said as she walked in the house

"I take it Kinley isn't feeling good?" John asked his son in law

"Nope, I am worn out as well. Vince has been wearing us all thin lately" Mark said

"Go take care of my daughter." John said and hugged Mark before he headed in "Oh are the two of you staying here?"

"No we are staying at the house for tonight at least" Mark said and John understood and followed Mark in the house and could hear his daughter and wife talking before seeing the two of them hug and then with his wife watched his oldest daughter and her husband walked to her bedroom to rest.

It wasn't long after Mark and Kinley arrived that Randy and Krista were pulling up as well. Both were very happy with how her doctor's appointment went and decided to tell everyone at supper.

"Randy I am going to lay down join me we have two hours till supper" Krista said

"Sure baby by the way I want to stay at our house tonight" Randy said as he helped Krista out

"I feel the same way. You know after we tell our news I can hear mom asking Kinley when she will start a family" Krista said

"I know and I am going to laugh" Randy said

"Do you think that for one night you and Kinley can not fight? Although I can see it now we tell mom then Kinley will get ambushed as well" Krista said

Randy just smiled as they walked hand in hand in the back door and into the kitchen. Carol was finally happy that most of the family was home for the night, she would have to wait till tomorrow till all the family was together. Krista headed to her room with Randy behind her and they both crashed out.

It wasn't long and everyone minus Kinley who was down with a bad migraine was sitting down to eat supper. JC and Hailey, Randy and Krista and John and Carol along with Mark.

"Hailey I would like you to meet Randy and Krista Orton, Mark Jindrak and my missing sister and you have already met mom and dad" JC said

"Nice to meet everyone, where is Kinley?" Hailey asked

"Down with a massive migraine, she gets those sometimes with traveling and after we got here and my doctor's appointment with the surgeon she was pretty worn out" Mark said "I know she will be awake here soon"

"Hailey its nice to finally meet you, how long have you and JC been dating?" Krista asked

"Nearly six months its nice to finally meet you as well. I hope Kinley feels better soon does she get these migraine often?" Hailey said

"I get them pretty often and not eating before the flight didn't help either" Kinley said as she sat down next to Mark at the table "sorry I wasn't here to start with I am Kinley John's twin"

"I hope you feel better soon Kinley its nice to meet you" Hailey said sweetly

"Its nice to meet you too and thanks. Sorry mom I just don't feel like eating tonight" Kinley said

"Its okay dear why don't you go lay back down" Carol told her oldest daughter

"Kinley before you lay back down we have something to tell the family" Krista said

"Go for it don't keep me waiting by any means" Kinley said "I am not laying back down not tell we get home"

"Well as you all know Randy and I have been trying for a family we we got some good news I am 12 weeks pregnant" Krista said

"That's awesome honey congrats" Kinley said and hugged Krista then Randy

"We are getting our first grandchild I am so happy for you two" Carol said with tears in her eyes

"That's wonderful news Krista, Randy you better take good care of the two of them" John said

"You know I will dad" Randy said with a smile on his face

"That's awesome" JC said and hugged both Randy and Kinley

"Congrats guys" Mark said and hugged Krista and Randy

"Congrats Krista" Hailey said

"Thanks everyone we can't wait our due date is Nov 13, 2011" Krista said

"So you all know I was cleared by the surgeon today but not to get back in the ring for the next 6 weeks, and Kinley and I have talked and we are going to start trying for a family" Mark said

"I'm glad your cleared Mark, I was asking Kinley if you were the other day" Carol said "I am glad to hear the two of you are starting on a family"

"Don't put too much pressure on us mom gee" Kinley said

"I'm not dear just you know your dad and I aren't getting any younger" Carol said

"Enough about babies mom" Kinley groaned and she could hear Randy and JC start laughing "I will come after the two of you later when I am feeling better"

That shut both Randy and JC up as they both knew that Kinley would follow through on that threat. As the night went on Mark took Kinley home and on the way there they took a detour to the ER and called JC and he and Hailey went to the ER to wait with them. After Kinley was seen and given a heavy dose of Stadol and Zofran, Mark took her home and put her to bed and told JC they would see them tomorrow.

The next morning came early for JC and Hailey were still sleeping well Hailey was crashed against JC chest and listening to his heart beating as he was on the phone with someone but Hailey didn't know who and she just stayed silent as she heard JC tell the person he was talking too that he was in love with Hailey.

"I can't help but love her Ran, I have had these feelings for awhile now man" JC said

"I could see that a few weeks ago man. Have you told her yet?" Randy asked his best friend

"Not yet? She is crashed against my chest right now" JC said

"Jackass she knows now" Randy said "I gotta go and take care of Krista as she isn't feeling good right now"

"Take care of her man see ya after awhile" JC said and they hung up

JC could feel Hailey start to move and wrapped his arms around her "Good morning baby"

"Good morning to you as well" Hailey said before kissing JC's bare chest

"How did you sleep?" JC asked

"Good in your arms after we got back. I hope Kinley feels better today" Hailey said

"I know she will be drained but watch out she is normally very short with everyone after she has a massive one" JC warned "Can we talk?"

"Sure hon what about?" Hailey asked

"When we started dating almost 6 months ago I felt a connection with you. You have brought out the best in me Hailey, from passion and everything else. I love being with you, around you and just being us. When I flew in two months ago to meet your family I knew you were the one for me then and that hasn't changed at all. I love you Hailey" JC said

"JC you my dear have brought the best out in me as well. I felt the same connection with you. I told you two months ago that my feelings for you were very strong, during those last two months they have gotten stronger. I love you as well" Hailey told him JC then claimed his girlfriends lips in a sweet tender kiss

It wasn't long after the kiss broke JC could hear voices downstairs and knew that some one had shown up. He knew the family was getting together for breakfast but didn't know if Kinley and Mark would show or not as Kinley was probably still sleeping after the meds she was given. "Hon throw your hair back throw on one of my sweatshirts and lets head down and see who is here" JC said and threw his sweatshirt at Hailey who laughed and pulled it on as JC slipped on some basketball shorts and a long sleeve shirt

As they walk down hand in hand JC could see both Mark and Randy outside smoking as it wasn't allowed in the house and Krista as working away at her laptop and JC just shook his head knowing there would be a fight about it later. Kinley wasn't anywhere to be seen and Matt was at the stove with Carol helping with breakfast. JC pressed a kiss to Krista's temple and she just waved him off as she kept working Matt waved hi and kept cooking.

"Mark where is K?" JC asked

"Locked in her bedroom working" Mark said

"What I thought she would be sleeping after the ER visit last night" JC said

"Kinley was up at 5am and started working" Mark said "JC man you know your sister as well as I do she doesn't stop for long"

"Well she needs to slow down as does my own wife" Randy said while taking the laptop from his wife and got smacked for it

"Randal Keith give it back I am on deadline here" Krista said while smirking at her own husband

"You my dear need to slow down. Its a weekend Steph knows you need to slow down we don't need you wearing yourself too thin right now baby" Randy said and turned off her laptop

"JC help me" Krista said

"No I am with him on this Kris, you are pregnant take it easy no creative right now" JC said and sat down by his sister

"Ugh men your no help damn it" Krista said and smacked JC on the back of his head

"What the fuck was that for?" JC asked

"You know why asshole" Krista said and grabbed her computer and walked upstairs to her bedroom to work

It wasn't long till Kinley was now in the living room and standing in front of Randy who had this worried look on his face he knew how lethal his ex was but didn't think anything of it till she smacked him on the back of his head which lead to the two of them play fighting which also lead to Randy getting 14 stitches in his forehead

"That hurt you bitch" Randy said "Once I can see you had better run for it"

"Try me Orton and I will take you down again now damn it leave us alone we have a deadline for noon today" Kinley said and walked out of the living room and headed back up to work along side Krista.

As the day went on the family had breakfast together then everyone but the girls went in a different direction. JC was worried to leave the girl he loved with his sisters for the afternoon alone in the house. The only one not to have stitches yet was Kinley. Soon after breakfast Mark and JC tried to take the laptops away from both Kinley and Krista and well both men ended up with stitches. Kinley felt bad that she gave her own husband stitches but they were play fighting like they always do and well he ended up with 15 stitches to the forehead and Krista knocked JC down and gave him 15 stitches to the eye right above his right eye.

"Kinley I am headed out to do some shopping please be nice" Carol told her daughter and Kinley and Krista both just rolled their eyes at their mom and told her they would behave

"Hailey you want to help us on supper?" Kinley asked as she stood in the doorway of her brother's room

"Sure what are we having?" Hailey asked as she got up off the bed where she was checking emails for work

"Don't know yet haven't gotten that far in my day" Kinley said as the two walked down to join Krista

"Why dont you stop by before supper like right before. I know it wont be a bother you are family come on over" Krista said "See you later girl"

As Kinley and Krista looked through the fridge for food Krista told Kinley their plan was in action. "Hailey has JC ever mention a Liz to you?"

"Once why, they broke it off right before we met and started dating" Hailey said not thinking anything of it

"Just wondering sometimes JC lets his past relationships get the better of him if you know what I mean" Kinley said with a smiled

"Oh, I know he mentioned her a few times but that was it" Hailey said

"Liz was a little too fake, but your not in any way fake" Krista said

"I hope not. I love JC with my whole heart and everything I have in me and more. I know JC feels the same way about me" Hailey said

"Thats good I know JC is faithful but with Liz still around he might be attracked to her you know if she was to pop into the picture" Kinley said with annoyance in her voice

"I know what you two are trying to do and its not going to work I love JC and nothing will stand in the way of that" Hailey stated and walked out of the room only to run into JC who could see that she was upset and held her close and noticed the only other people that were in the hous were his sisters

JC couldn't believe that his sisters who he loved very much would do anything to ruin his relationship, but then again they had ruined almost everyone he had so far. JC was determined not to let this happen again as Hailey was the girl for him he had gone out and bought a necklace just for her while he was out with Mark and Randy. "Hailey hon who were my lovely sisters talking about?"

"A Liz who you dated before me thats all I know, what are they trying to do JC?" Hailey asked

"To put it nicely break us up, I need to call Liz who I know is in town and tell her not to do anything that my sisters have asked her to do" JC said and pulled his phone out and called Liz who understood and wished JC all the happiness.

"How about we get them back?" Hailey asked

"I like the way you think baby what do you have in mind?" JC asked as they took a walk outside as it was really nice out

"Well how about we have a fight and well go into the fact that they are playing us against each other?" Hailey asked

"It might work, but I know Kinley way too well she will play into it very well and not fall for it and let us fight it out. I already have stitches from her and don't need more. I know before this weekend is over there will be more blood shed and it wont be mine." JC said

"What do you mean by that?" Hailey asked as JC wrapped his arms around her

"In our family if someone gets stitches most of us end up with more stitches, Kinley is the only female that will fight like a male and come out the winner she is tough sometimes a little too tough, normally Krista is hanging right there with her but she wont now that she is pregnant" JC said "How about we fool them and have them see how much I love you"

"JC we are not having sex in the house" Hailey stated

"Not that baby although trust me when I say I want you but I will take you to a hotel to do that, I dont' want to be in my parents house when one of the girls or my brothers would walk in on us, have us making out kissing and me holding you in my arms" JC said

JC and Hailey decided to put their plan into action tonight during supper but by the time they got back to the house they saw that Kinley and Mark were no longer at the house. "Kris where did Mark and Kinley go?" JC asked his sister

"Home, Mark wanted a little time with Kinley before they headed back out on tour. We are having supper tomorrow night instead of tonight. Randy and I are headed home as well we just want time with our husbands." Krista said as Randy walked back down with Krista's laptop case and pulled his wife into his arms and waved bye to his family and they walked out the door

"Okay whats going on mom?" JC asked

"Nothing why dear?" Carol asked

"My lovely sisters had planned for Liz to come to supper tonight and try to break Hailey and I up but its not going to work." JC said

"I can't believe those two. JC go and talk to you sisters and take Hailey with you they need to see that she is here to stay in your life and they need to be nice" Carol stated and JC nodded his head in agreement and called Mark then Randy who both agreed to have the girls at one house Mark's so they could all talk.

JC helped Hailey into his rental and they were soon pulling into the drive of Mark and Kinley's house. Hailey was nervous and JC could tell "Trust me when I say I love you Hailey you are my life and I want you in my life and I want you to get along with my sisters, they are too bull headed to understand that I am in love" JC told her then walked around to help Hailey out of his car and together hand in hand they walked into Kinley's living room

"Okay JC you have the two of us in the same room speak and be heard" Krista said

"I want the two of you to listen to me good. I know in the past you two haven't liked anyone who I have dated. I understand the two of you want to protect me, but please let it go. I love Hailey with everything in that I have in me and more. Kinley I hated it when you started to date Randy but even though I tried my hardest to break the two of you up did it work?" JC asked

"No it didn't and it didn't work with Mark and I either" Kinley said

"Krista was I thrilled when you and Randy told me you were seeing each other?" JC asked

"No you told Randy to back off and dont' go anywhere near me and we are now married for 3 years and pregnant" Krista said

"Now do the two of you understand. You may never like who I am with but it she is the one which I believe Hailey is, she isn't going anywhere and there is nothing to you two can do about it" JC said

"Sorry JC but I just want you happy, I can see that you two are very happy I could see what I have seen in Mark from the very begining and I am sorry for trying to break the two of you up. Please forgive me Hailey" Kinley said

"I forgive you but please know this now I love with my whole heart your brother and would never hurt him" Hailey said

"I'm sorry as well Hailey please forgive me" Krista said

"I forgive you as well" Hailey said

JC hugged his sisters one by one and then he and Hailey headed out for the rest of the night. Both Randy and Mark took the girls out for supper and both were proud of them as they realized that what they did was wrong.

Two Weeks Later

St Louis

Mark and Kinley were on the way home from the airport as the last two weeks have been non stop for everyone including Hailey who decided to travel before going back to work. Kinley had booked a flight for her and Mark as they were headed to Boston for the weekend as the family was getting together for the weekend again.

"Mark I feel like complete crap" Kinley said as she tried to get comfy in the car

"Not good honey. What time is your doctor appointment?" Mark asked as they turned into their neighborhood

"At 1pm and since we have plenty of time I am going to crash before my appointment" Kinley said

"Why on earth did you book us on a 7am flight baby?" Mark asked "Not that I mind but I was just wondering"

"Well with us having two different flights today it was just easier and we can relax for a bit before flying to Boston" Kinley said

"Its okay honey don't worry about it. Do you want to wash clothes while we are here or wait till Boston?" Mark questioned

"Just wait its easier again and just leave everything in the truck and we can unload once we get to Boston" Kinley said

As Mark pulled into the drive he helped Kinley in the house and watched as she walked upstairs and laid down and went to sleep. Mark looked through the mail. Elaine had been nice enough to bring it in everyday as they only lived a few blocks over and then Randy was next door. Mark paid the bills checked his email and noticed that he had one from Steph about Kinley coming back to creative and with both of them working creative Mark sent Steph an email back and said that Kinley needed to slow down but would proof some things for him and all.

Mark looked at the time and they had an hour before they had to be at the doctor's office and he walked up to wake Kinley up and smiled when she was already up and changing clothes. "You ready to head out?"

"Yes I am thanks for letting me sleep baby" Kinley said and kissed Mark on the lips before they headed down hand in hand to head out.

As Kinley got signed in Mark took a seat and just watched his wife and he was in awe of her and thought she was beautiful. Kinley smiled as she sat down for a few minutes before she was called back and after having her vitals taken and blood drawn then answering all the questions they were told that Dr Preston would be in shortly.

Mark stood and crossed the room and stood infront of Kinley as she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands up and down her back. Dr Preston walked in a few minutes later and smiled at the couple and not surprised to see them like this as Mark usually attended most of Kinley's appointments with her.

"Hi you two" Dr Preston greeted

"Hi, sorry kinda worn out been traveling all day" Mark said

"Don't worry about that. Kinley how are you feeling?"

"Like complete crap, been drained, smells are starting to bother me again and Mark even stopped wearing his fav body spray, I get sick almost everytime I eat something. Everything is tender" Kinley explained

"Not good. How have your migraines been, sounds like you might be pregnant have you gone off the birth control and using condoms? As we wanted your body to heal after the miscarriage" Dr Preston said

"Yes we did about 15 weeks ago, with traveling and always on the go I didn't even think about that" Kinley said

"Well I know my nurse drew blood and all, if you are pregnant Kinley I want you to only travel with Mark not by yourself, as you tend to take on too much and you can still work just dont' take on everything" Dr Preston said "Let me take a listen to your chest and heart then we can go from there"

Dr Preston was please with how well Kinley sounded and her heart was great. Dr Preston stepped out to look over Kinley's lab work and walked back in with a smile on her face "Well congrats you two are indeed pregnant"

"Pregnant wow how many weeks do you think we are?" Kinley asked as she smiled over at Mark who smiled back at his wife

"I would say probably 13 weeks I would like for you to have a sono done now if you can and go from there. I know you see your doctor in Boston while you hare there, I would like it if you would contact her as well and we can work together the both of us" Dr Preston said

"That can be done, I will call her tomorrow while we are in Boston then the two of you can work that way we are covered." Kinley said

As the sono was done Kinley was 13 weeks into the pregnancy and the baby was healthy. Their due date was two weeks after Randy and Krista Nov 24 2011.

Kinley made another appointment for a month and Mark wrapped his arm around Kinley's shoulder and pulled her to him as they walked down to their truck. Mark helped Kinley in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on Kinley's till flat stomach that held their unborn baby. Once he was in the truck he leaned over to capture Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you baby and our baby I am so happy"

"I am too baby, so happy and so in love" Kinley said "Now lets head home"

Mark headed for the house, he knew their flight was at 8pm and didn't know now if Kinley wanted to wait till tomorrow to fly out or keep the flight they had for that night, he was about to ask when he looked over to find his wife fast asleep in the car. After getting home he opened the house up and carried Kinley to the couch and laid her down and covered her up. Mark closed the house up and locked the doors and slid in behind Kinley and pulled his wife to him and they both slept.

Kinley was starting to wake up and noticed that it was way past 9pm "Mark wake up we missed our flight to Boston damn it"

"What baby?" Mark asked

"We missed our flight due to both of us sleeping. I will see when the next flight out is" Kinley said and walked into the office "Mark screw it how about we drive"

"We could do that baby, its a long drive but we can do that, we have from now till next thursday off so we can do that."Mark said "Why don't we head up to bed and you should probably call your mom and tell ehr we aren't coming tonight"

Before heading to bed that night Kinley talked to her mom and Carol understood and said that she would see them in a few days. Kinley laid down in bed and laid her head on Mark's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and they let sleep consume them both.

Two Days Later

Boston

Mark and Kinley finally arrived and announced the pregnancy every one was excited for the couple. The other new is JC over supper asked Hailey to marry him and she said yes, everyone was gushing over the ring he bought it was just beautiful.

"Hailey when you do want to get married" Kinley asked

"I don't know to tell you the truth when did you and Mark get married you too Krista?" Hailey said as the girls were at the spa

"I got married two days after Thanksgiving" Kinley said it was a fall wedding although it snowed two days after her wedding

"I got married during the late summer in September so another fall wedding what do you want?" Krista asked as she placed a hand on her growing stomach

"I kinda want a fall wedding as well with fall colors like burgandy wine colors and black two of my fav colors" Hailey said

"That would be very beautiful" Kinley said "I had silver and blue"

"Randy and I had red and black those colors are very beautiful and very fallish good choice, where do you want to get married?" Krista asked and when?"

"Not till next year and here in West Newbury, that way you two can be in the wedding" Hailey said

"You don't have to wait on us Hailey. I know you have family and all that you want in your wedding" Kinley said "Even though we will be 7 and 8 months pregnant"

"I want the two of you to stand up with me. I am having my sister as my matron of honor but I want the two of you in my wedding" Hailey said

"Okay have you two set down and picked out a date?" Krista asked

"Yes we have and Vince knows so he can give everyone in the wedding off its October 14, 2012" Hailey said

"Sweet. Will make sure to remind him. How big of a wedding do you want?" Krista asked

"I don't know if we want to keep it to just family and friends or have the roster there as well. I know that Vince and Linda and Steph and Paul then Shane and his wife you guys and your husbands our close family and some friends so probably close to 300" Hailey said "Help you two"

"We will help don't worry about that. Mom and Dad had two weddings in two years to pay for. I know mom kept all the info on halls, churches and hotels from my wedding we can go through that. Hailey we have this covered do you have a wedding planner picked out?" Kinley asked

"Not yet do you know of a good one here?" Hailey asked

"Yep Kendra she did wonders with Mark and I, did you and Randy used the same one Krista?" Kinley asked her sister

"We did, she did wonders as well she is good and will keep track of everything" Krista said

As the months passed both Krista and Kinley both blossomed in their pregnancies and both couldn't wait to have their bodies back. As November drew close both girls were placed on bedrest so both of them along with Mark and Randy were all at home. Mark had been taken out with another injury and had to have surgery two weeks ago on his shoulder and Randy was out due to his knee bothering him and had to have surgery as well.

The girls were just happy their husbands were home and taking care of them as they were tired of just sitting or laying down and needed something to keep them entertained but nothing was working. It was now the first of the November and Carol had flown in to help Krista and Kinley both out when the babies would be born. Hailey had also taken time off to help when the babies were born. Carol was staying with Bob and Elaine as both grandmas were excited to have the grandbabies here.

Kinley and Mark were at the doctor for a regular prenatal check when Kinley's water broke "Kinley hon your in labor as your water just broke do you still want your epidural?" Dr Preston asked

Kinley could only nod her head in agreement as she was in the middle of a contraction "That hurt"

"I bet hon you were squeezing the life out of my hand" Mark said

"Sorry hon" Kinley said Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead

"You don't need to be sorry honey its okay as long as you don't grip down on my shoulder we are good" Mark said " I love you Kinley"

"I love you too Mark" Kinley said back

It wasn't long after getting her epidural Kinley was in a better mood and was talking with Krista and Randy as both she and Randy long with JC and Hailey were the god parents of the baby. But both Kinley and Mark had asked Krista and Randy to be in the room when the baby was born.

It was about three hours after Kinley's water broke that she was wanting to push. Both Mark and Randy were letting Kinley squeeze the life out of their hands and they were also supporting her neck and back as she pushed while Krista was counting for her.

"Kinley on this next contraction push longer and harder honey" Dr Preston said "And push"

Kinley pushed with everything in her and more as Krista counted to 10 while Kinley squeezed the boy's hands "Okay stop Kinley the head is out on this next contraction not so hard and push and stop the baby's shoulders are out and he is beautiful Kinley congrats"

Mark and Kinley were both in awe as their son was now screaming his head off as he was laid on Kinley's chest and cleaned off. "Kinley did we talk about twins?" Dr Preston asked

"No why?" Kinley asked

"Your crowning again Lily take the baby please and get him cleaned off" Dr Preston said

"Krista go with him please" Kinley said

"On this contraction push hard again honey" Dr Preston said

It wasn't 5 minutes later and Kinley was now holding her daughter in her arms. Both Mark and Kinley were in awe again. "I don't know how we missed this but with twins in the family it doesn't surprise me at all" Dr Preston said "They are both healthy do you have names picked out?"

"Yes for our son Xavier Joshua and our daughter Ava Payton" Mark said as Kinley was being cleaned up and she was still in shock that she just had twins. "I am proud of you sweetie, I love you"

"I love you too we have twins" Kinley said

"Yes we do one of each honey" Mark said and pressed a light kiss to his wife's lips

"They are beauties, I have a niece and nephew" Krista said "Randy"

"What hon?" Randy asked

"My water just broke" Krista said

"Why don't we head to a spare room and I will check you over hon" Dr Preston said

"Okay"

"Kinley if you need anything let the nurses know" Dr Preston said

"Randy keep us updated please" Mark said

"Will do man" Randy said and followed everyone out of the room. Sure enough Krista was in labor and it wasn't long after Kinley had given birth.

Krista's Hospital Room

"You are in labor, I know we had planned to have an epidural but we don't have time honey as you are complete" Dr Preston said

"Ugh it hurts Randal your dead" Krista moaned as she was in pain

"It wont be long honey" Randy said

"What do you know you ass" Krista said as she had just gotten over a very strong contraction

"On this next contraction Krista push with all you have" Dr Preston said

Randy helped Krista sit up and push through the contraction. "Relax and push again" Lily said as Krista breathed out and started to pusha gain. "Stop"

"Krista on this next one keep pushing as your baby will be born on the next one" Dr Preston said

Krista pushed with everything she had in her and more "Stop honey your little one is now here"

Krista was in tears and also in pain but didn't care as she now had her baby in her arms. Randy cut the cord and they heard the first cries of their son. "Randy can we get a name?" Lily asked

"Rylan Keith Orton" Randy said "I am so proud of you Krista" and leaned down to claim his wife's lips in a sweet kiss

"I love you too Randy sorry for being mean" Krista said

"Don't worry about it baby he is now here" Randy said as he stared down at his wife and son "Lily can you take a pic I want to go spread the news to the familes"

"Sure" Lily said and took Randy's phone from him and took the first picture for the new family.

Randy walked out of Krista's room and almost into Mark as they were next to him and Krista "Congrats man" Mark said

"Thanks same to you, here" Randy said and showed Mark the baby

"Thats sweet, I guess we better go out and tell the families" Mark said as they both headed to the waiting room as they walked out both families stood up and waited for someone to talk first.

"We have a healthy baby boy, Rylan Keith is now here" Randy said and passed his phone around

"Congrats Randy how is Krista?" Elaine asked as she hugged her son

"Good but very tender nothing for pain as it was too quick" Randy said

"Congrats Randy" Carol said "Mark how is Kinley?"

"Good resting but good, Xavier Joshua and Ava Payton are very healthy" Mark said with a smile

"Twins congrats dear" Carol said

"Did I hear right, I have two nephews and a niece" JC said as he and Hailey walked into the waiting room as they had been down grabbing drinks for everyone

"Yes you did. I had better get back and check on Kinley I will be out later to grab you all" Mark said

"Same here see you all in a bit" Randy said

The year ended with three wonderful surpries and a happy engaged couple. JC and Hailey couldn't wait to get married come next October.

True Love Conqures all even two sisters who love their brother so much they would do their hardest to break it up.

**A/N I know this is very long but its worth it. The next chapter will be the wedding of JC and Hailey. The chapters after that will be of the couples a year after the babies have been born and the lives of them all.**

**Kinley Orton**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you all know the babies were born in the last chapter. Its now 4 months before the wedding of JC and Hailey**

Chapter 2

True Love Conqures All

4 Months to go

Boston

Everyone had gathered at the Cena's house as they were talking wedding and waiting for Randy, JC and Mark along with the girls to arrive as it was Mark's final show as he was stepping down to do some scouting for Vince as he wanted to spend more time at home with Kinley and the twins and just be a family. Randy was also taking time to be with Krista and Rylan as well. Mark and Randy were waiting on their wives to join them in the locker room since the show was almost over and they still had one thing left to do.

"Mark where is Kinley?" Randy asked

"Talking to Carol who has the babies and making sure she is doing okay. You ready to do this?" Mark asked his brother in law

"Yes I am. I still can't believe we are taking time away from this all, and only doing PPV's I think Vince is still in shock" Randy said and pulled Krista into his arms and held her

"Not so tight Randy can't breathe" Krista said "Kinley hows mom?"

"Good they just got all three down for the night and said to leave them there and for us to get some sleep" Kinley said

"Thats nice of them how are you feeling baby?" Mark asked

"Drained but then again flying with twins will do that to you baby, Lets do this" Kinley said

Voices filled the arena once more as Randy along with Krista who was on his arm walked down to the ring. Randy was in his regular clothes as they were leaving right after the show to head to West Newbury.

We Fly High filled the arena next as Mark and Kinley walk out, Mark was also in regular clothes and were driving up with Randy and Krista. Both boys sat on the ropes for their wives.

"I know I know calm down" Randy stated "This is something that never happens the girls are in the ring with us, but there is something you all need to know and its very important"

"As most of you know Kinley and I have twins at home, and most of the time my wife who I love and miss dearly normally isn't on the road with me but for PPV's and all. The time has come for me to step down and just be with my family. Tonight is my last night on Raw but never fear I will return in a few years" Mark said

The crowed boo'ed as Mark is a power house in the ring and one of the best high flyers on the Red Team. "I want to thank everyone who has allowed me to follow this dream you guys are the best, but I am missing out on so much with my family." Mark said after the crowd calmed down only for them to boo again when he was done speaking.

"As most of you know Krista and I have a little boy who is only 5 months old Rylan is our life, I hate being away from both of them as they only join me now when its PPV time. I am stepping down for now as well and spending time with my family. I along with Mark its my last night as well. Never fear the Viper will return in a few years." Randy said "I want to thank all of you for my dreams coming true this has been wonderful to come out here to my fans, many years I was boo'ed out of the arena only to be cheered for the next night. You fans have made this dream of mine come true. Thank you all"

Both boys pulled their wives to them and kissed them both on the lips and waved at the fans who were standing and clapping for both boys as they walked to the ramp as they stood there listening to the deafening cheers from the crowd the arena was soon filled with the music of CM Punk...

"I never thought I would see the almight powerful Viper take a break from the ring...what my beatings get to be too much for you?" Punk asked

"Not at all Punk, I want to spend time with my wife and son they mean the world to me." Randy said

"Punk leave them alone" JC said from behind him

"Why is that John you stepping down as well?" Punk asked "Or did Super Cena come to save the day?"

"I came out to make sure nothing happened to my family" JC said

"Family you and Randy or Mark aren't family" Punk said

"Thats where you are wrong Punk, my sisters are married to Mark and Randy" JC said

"These two are your sisters, now I see why your here to defend them" Punk said

"That was the wrong thing to say" Kinley said and went after Punk only to knock him down and to be pulled off of him by not only Mark but Randy and JC who had to get inbetween the two.

"How about we settle this in the ring. Randy if I win you stay gone and never come back, same goes with you Mark. If the two of you win you come back whenever you want and I wont stand in your way" Punk said

"How about it Mark I think we can shut him down quickly only on one condition nexus is banned from ringside" Randy said

"Okay fine by me" Punk said

"Looks like we have one more match Jerry" Cole said

"Yes we do, and we will stay here and broadcast it" Jerry said

"This should be interesting, did you know that Cena's sisters were married to Randy and Mark? I had no clue that Randy was even thinking of stepping out of the ring" Cole said

"I talked with Randy today he misses his family and wants to be there for his family and yes I knew that Cena's sisters were married to Mark and Randy where have you been living under a rock?" Jerry asked

"Funny Jerry this match is next live on Raw" Cole said

Backstage

"What were you thinking Kinley you could have been hurt honey?" Mark asked as they were in his locker room getting changed

"I am sick of him honey you have no clue how sick of him I am. I going ring side" Kinley said

"Oh no your not" Mark stated

"Yes I am Mark" Kinley said again

"I will keep you in here if I have to honey don't force me to do that" Mark said

"And how in the hell will you do that if you are out there?" Kinley pushed her husband

"JC and Ted but I am hoping you will listen to me and stay here honey I can't stand to see you get hurt I can't risk it Kinley" Mark said while pulling his trunks up

"Mark baby tell my why you can't risk it" Kinley said as she stood in front of her husband

"Because baby you are pregnant" Mark told her and placed a hand on her very flat stomach

"Pregnant, I'm not pregnant Mark how, we are taking all steps not to get pregnant" Kinley said

"I know honey but last night as we made love I could feel the change in you, and you have been drained again, yes the twins are some of it but you my dear are very tender, nothing is staying down, I can tell honey trust me or go and take the test in your bag" Mark said

Kinley walked over to her medical bag and grabbed the test and walked into the bathroom and took it. Once she was done she carried the test out and set it on the table and Mark wrapped his arms around his wife of almost 4 years and held her while they waited to find out.

"Mark its positive" Kinley stated with tears in her eyes

"I'm happy baby girl. I love you now will you please listen and stay back here for your safety and our baby's" Mark said

"Sure honey go and kick some ass. I am calling Krista" Kinley said

Mark kissed his wife and walked out to meet with Randy and Krista knocked on door and opened it when Kinley didn't answer she could see Kinley with the test in her hands and smiled "Kinley you okay?

"In shock" Kinley said

"Why honey" Krista asked as she sat down next to Kinley

"I'm pregnant Mark knew before I did the test says positive I need to call Dr Mason and get seen before Raw is over" Kinley said "Come with me"

Krista just nodded her head in agreement while the two sisters walked down to see Dr Mason who agreed to do a quick sono on Kinley and the sono soon done and Kinley was just 5 weeks pregnant.

Raw was soon over as Punk laid in the middle of the ring both Mark and Randy were sore as they hugged and walked out of the ring and to their wives who greeted them each with hugs as they were happy about the win.

Mark and Kinley walked back hand in hand to his locker room and Kinley started to get their things together while Mark grabbed another shower and they were driving back to West Newbury tonight. Kinley finished packing the things and sat down on the couch and pulled out the sonogram picture and just looked at it she still couldn't believe that she was pregnant and didn't realize it till her husband told her. Mark just walked out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist and quickly got dressed and walked back into the dressing room to find his wife just staring at a picture.

"Hey baby whats that?" Mark asked as he pulled his jeans on and then his shirt

"The sono from tonight, we are 5 weeks pregnant honey and I still can't believe it" Kinley told him

"I love you Kinley who all knows besides us?" Mark asked as he slipped his shoes on and pulled Kinley into his arms

"Just Krista and she wont say anything till we are ready to" Kinley said and reached up and placed a kiss to Mark's cheek "I love you too honey"

Mark smiled at Kinley and helped her up off the couch and grabbed their bags as they were meeting Randy and Krista at their truck since they drove. Mark grabbed all the bags before openning the door and holding it for Kinley.

"Hey man congrats on the win you two feel like going out to celebrate before heading back to Boston with Hailey and I and a few others?" JC asked

"Let me talk to K and find out if Randy wants too as well" Mark said

Mark wrapped his arm around Kinley's shoulders and together they walked towards catering to meet up with Randy and Krista who had been stopped from numerous people who wanted to say good bye to both couples and good luck with everything in life and to keep in touch.

Mark was held up a few minutes longer than Randy who had already loaded his hummer and was leaning up against it with Krista in his arms who was half asleep in his arms. "Randy you feel like going out to celebrate?"

"Not really both girls are about to pass out and we have been traveling too much, lets just head home man I want to crash out as well" Randy said

"Good idea, do you want to make the drive back to West Newbury or find a hotel?" Mark asked as he helped Kinley into Randy's truck and then climbed in himself

"Hotel I can't keep my eyes open much longer" Randy said

"Sounds good I will let JC know we aren't going out tonight" Mark said and sent a quick text to JC and they were now driving to find a hotel.

It wasn't long and Randy was pulling into the Hilton where the roster was staying for the night and after getting two rooms the couples quickly crash out and let sleep consume them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

True Love Conquers All

The next morning came early as both JC and Hailey were up early getting ready to make the drive from Boston to West Newbury as they were meeting up for the weekend.

"John you ready to head out?" Hailey asked as she walked out of the bathroom

"Yes hon you okay?" John asked his soon to be bride

"I'm fine why honey?" Hailey asked as John pulled her into his arms

"You tossed and turned all night long" John said

"Couldn't get comfy even in your arms hon, I just had a hard time sleeping last night" Hailey said "Too much on my mind about the wedding honey"

"That's why we are taking the weekend off from the wedding honey" John said "Lets head out babe"

John grabbed their bags and opened the door for Hailey and they walked down to the lobby hand in hand and soon were on their way to West Newbury to see family and have a fun weekend. On the way down someone started calling Hailey's name and once she turned around she was now face to face with someone from her past.

"What do you want Tim?" Hailey asked as she folded her arms over her chest and John wrapped and arm around her and held her close

"I heard you were in town and wanted to say hi honey and see if we can't catch up and maybe start things up again" Tim said

"Tim I want you to listen to me good, we are done, I am happy in my relationship with John and we are getting married so leave me alone" Hailey stated

"Come on Hailey why not have lunch and we can talk I'm sure John here wont mind now will you John" Tim said

"Hailey made her mind up and you need to listen and leave us alone" John said "Come on sweetie lets head out"

As they loaded up John's truck they soon headed out what they didn't know is that they were being followed.

"John I am sorry about that, I can't believe he found me in Boston, its not like my family would tell them, they can't stand him" Hailey said while she got comfy in car by kicking her shoes off and resting her feet on the dash and smiled at John who was watching her get comfy

"Its okay hon, I understand that from what you told me and what your family has said that things never were good between the two of you. If you want to meet up with him I will be right there with you" John told her "You comfy now?"

"Some what hon, I can't wait to be wrapped up in your arms tonight and finally getting some much needed sleep" Hailey said

"Why don't you sleep on the way to my parents honey. I will wake you when we get there" John said "I love you Hailey"

"I love you too John" Hailey said and leaned her seat back and grabbed the pillow since they had driven on this last tour and was soon asleep in the car.

It was about an hour later when John was pulling into his parents drive he hated to wake up his sleeping girlfriend but needed to. "Hey hon time to wake up we are at mom and dad's"

"Already wow that was quick" Hailey said "I don't see everyone else"

"I know that Mark and Kinley along with Randy and Krista were still in Boston when we left honey." John said

"Okay, that means we get time with the babies honey" Hailey said

"Very true, I know we get to spoil them now" JC said

JC helped Hailey out of his car and then got their luggage out and walked in the house to hear the babies all babbling and couldn't wait to hold them after putting their things up in JC's room they headed to the kitchen "Hey mom"

"Hello you two when did you get in?" Carol asked

"Just a few minutes ago where is Kinley and Krista?" JC asked

"They should be here soon, I know that they all stayed in Boston as everyone was wiped out" Carol stated

It wasn't long after JC and Hailey arrived that Kinley and Mark were walking in with Randy and Krista behind them."There you four are, the little ones are sleeping, Kinley dear the twins are in your guys' room and Rylan is in your room Krista how was the drive?" Carol asked

"Good mom the the guys wouldn't let us drive. We are now home and going between here and St Louis some how were they last night?" Krista asked

"Good they slept through the night all but Ava, Kinley I have a feeling she is teething" Carol said

"Doesn't surprise me it hurts to still nurse her, I am weening both off and switching both to formula" Kinley said "I am going to go and pump so I have more milk for the two, but do you mind Mark if I take our truck and head home?"

"I need to pump more as well boys would you mind taking care of the babies till we get back" Krista asked

"That's fine honey go, and rest as well we got the babies" Mark said

"You do, then why is my soon to be sister in law holding Ava?" Kinley asked with a giggle

"I heard her babbling and went to pick her up and changed her, go mom we are fine here" Hailey said

"Thanks you ready Krista?" Kinley asked

"Sure am" Krista said and the girls picked up their things they had set down

"Do you mind some extra company?" Hailey asked

"Sure sweetie come on if you don't mind watching us pump" Kinley said

"Not a prob. Carol will you tell JC that I am with the girls please" Hailey said

"Sure go and have some girl time" Carol said and smiled at the girls as they headed out

Kinley's Place

"I hate pumping" Kinley complained

"I understand that sis, but I am mixing this with formula so I have more" Krista said

"I see why my doctor now wanted me also on the pill, this hurts and ugh cramps" Kinley said

"Everything okay Kinley?" Hailey asked

"Yes everything is okay just cramping some and not happy about it" Kinley said as she hooked her bra back up and set the bottles in the fridge both marked for the babies "Be right back down"

Kinley head up to the master bathroom and noticed that she was bleeding and called Mark who came home right away "Whats wrong?" Mark asked

"Cramping and bleeding" Kinley said

"Not good call your doctor and see if we can't be seen. I asked Randy to take care of the twins till we get back and they will hon" Mark told his wife who he held in his arms

Kinley called her doctor and was thankful that she was able to get an appointment and Mark told Krista and Hailey what was going on and they headed out. After Kinley was seen she was placed on bed rest till her next appointment which thankfully was in two weeks. After getting settled in at home and Mark ran over to get the twins and also have supper with the family as Kinley was now also sleeping off a massive migraine the girls pulled Mark aside to find out how Kinley is. "Resting at home, she is now on bed rest and has to take it easy for the next two weeks and also sleeping off a migraine."

"Mark whats wrong with Kinley dear?" Carol asked

"We found out we are pregnant again only five weeks but I think from stress she is cramping and bleeding some, Dr Morgan put her on bed rest and all and she is also sleeping off a bad migraine." Mark explained

"Go home to your wife and take care of her for the next few days we have the little ones taken care of." Carol said

"Are you sure?" Mark asked

"Yes now go we have formula here and I know Kinley was switching to it anyways" Carol stated and hugged her son in law

"Thanks mom" Mark said

"Mark we will be over later to see K and all" Randy said knowing how he felt, he and Krista has also had complications a few years ago right after they got married and lost a baby at 13 weeks.

Mark headed home to be with Kinley who thankfully was still sleeping. As Mark watched his wife sleep he didn't even hear the front door open then shut again till he felt JC's hand on his shoulder. Once Mark stood up JC could see the tears in his brother in law's eyes and pulled in for a hug and held him while he cried "Why don't you go get in the shower and all I will stay with Kinley"

"Thanks man" Mark said and walked into the on suite bathroom and started the shower. As Mark took his shower he just let the water rain down on him he was scared all over again and feared that Kinley would loose this baby as well.

Over the next two weeks everyone helped Kinley and Mark out, Kinley was sick of being in bed as it was the only place she could be, she took naps with both of her babies and just watched TV and thankful that she had a very understanding husband who waited on her hand and foot and that took great care of her.

"Mark what time is my appointment?" Kinely asked

"Not till 2 honey why?"

"I want to take a shower and since mom and dad have the twins join me please" Kinley said

"Are you ready now?" Mark asked

"Yes just hold me in the shower as well. I miss being in your arms and you holding me" Kinley stated

"I can understand that hon, I will get the water going then come and help you up, you haven't been spotting any have you?" Mark asked as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower and stripped down to his shorts then walked in to help Kinley up and walked into the bathroom with her while holding onto Kinley as she was pretty weak from being in bed so much.

After getting cleaned up Kinley and Mark headed into town to Kinley's doctor's appointment. After signing in Kinley sat back down by Mark who wrapped and arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Kinley"

Mark helped Kinley stand up and together hand in hand they walked to meet the waiting nurse. "How are you feeling Kinley?" Lily asked

"Drained tired of being on bed rest and just worn out" Kinley answered

After having her vitals taken Lily handed Kinley a sheet and told her to change from her waist down and that Dr Morgan would be in shortly. After Kinley changed she sat back down on the exam table and Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her while rubbing his hand up and down her back "You keep doing that I will fall asleep honey"

"At least you would be in my arms honey" Mark told her "I hope everything is okay with you and the baby"

"Same here honey, I wonder why I started cramping and bleeding" Kinley said

There was a knock on the door and Dr Morgan walked in not surprised to see Mark and Kinley wrapped up in each other's arms as they were pretty passionate about each other and very much in love.

"Hi you two how are you feeling Kinley?" Dr Morgan asked

"Drained, worn out and tired of being on bed rest" Kinley answered

"And grouchy" Mark added but moved out of the way when Kinley reached to smack her smiling husband

"Funny"

"Well Kinley I know that you hate being on bed rest with twins at home, but I believe that its the best thing. I would like to do a pelvic exam and then a sono and we can go from there, I hope all is well and that I can lift the restriction of bed rest." Dr Morgan stated

As Dr Morgan did the exam on Kinley, Mark held his wife's hand the entire time. "Kinley are you still breastfeeding?" Dr Morgan asked

"No, I stopped week ago why?" Kinley asked

"That can cause complications hon that was causing the cramping, as for the bleeding you haven't stopped have you?" Dr Morgan asked

"No, yesterday when I went to the bathroom it was a light flow like my period normally is why?" Kinley asked as Mark helped her sit back up

"When you stopped nursing your body noticed a changed and when it tried to expel the excess fluids in your body, that's when you normally to bleed and that caused you to lose the baby. I still want to do a ultrasound and make sure everything was expelled from your body, if not then we need to do a D&C and I will keep you over night" Dr Morgan said "I am sorry guys"

"Thanks and okay" Kinley said while wiping the tears away

"Let me go and get the machine and we can get started I will be back in a bit just try to stay calm and relax honey" Dr Morgan stated

"Mark, I caused this" Kinley stated

"No baby you didn't cause this, it happens naturally, we will get through this like before honey" Mark stated and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you Kinley"

"I love you too Mark, I am scared" Kinley said

"I am too baby, I am too" Mark said

It wasn't long before the ultrasound was being done and come to find out they were 9 weeks pregnant, there was also little amniotic fluid around the baby, and no heart beat, "Kinley we do need to do a D&C I will do the surgery myself and you will be down for about 2 weeks. I want you to wait about a year before trying again just enjoy the twins and that they are very healthy" Dr Morgan stated and helped Kinley sit up then gave her a hug then turned to Mark and gave him one as well. "I will get you settled first then do the surgery, you will be in for about an hour a half, I also see endometriosis and will clear that up"

Kinley was finally settled into her room on the maternity floor and at her doctor's request away from the nursery. After getting her IV hooked up Mark walked out to the waiting room to see Hailey and Krista along with Carol, the guys were staying home to help with the babies all but JC who had met Mark and he was in the room with Kinley now trying to keep her calm.

"How is she Mark?" Carol asked

"Scared, worn out and drained, I thought you guys would like to see her before surgery" Mark said "Follow me so you know they gave her something a few minutes ago to relax her"

"Great she should be very funny by now" Krista said remembering when Kinley had surgery on her ACL in high school "Very funny"

By the time the girls made it back to Kinley's room she was sound asleep, the meds had relaxed her enough that they had put her to sleep against JC who lifted Kinley up and let Mark slide in and hold his wife.

As the afternoon passed and soon they were all now in the waiting room. Randy had brought Rylan up to Krista who was missing him and John and Matt brought the twins up to be with their dad some before heading back home for the night. It was almost two hours later when Dr Morgan came out and sat down by Mark. "We got everything taken care of Kinley did great in surgery. I still want to keep her overnight, if you need anything let the nurses know, if you will follow me I will take you to Kinley who is now in recovery"

"Thanks"

"Go Mark tell her we love here. JC are you staying?" Carol asked knowing her son too well

"I might for a bit and see Kinley when she is in her room. Hailey are you going to stay with me or go home with Mom?" JC asked

"I will stay here with you JC, if you guys need help call and I will come back to the house" Hailey said

"We have everything covered. Stay here with JC honey" Carol stated and hugged all her children "Mark tell K we will come up tomorrow before she goes home"

Dr Morgan showed Mark where Kinley was and she was still sleeping from surgery and showed Mark where the chair was and watched as he sat down by his wife and took her hand and just watched her sleep.

Mark had fallen asleep himself when he felt Kinley squeeze his hand "Welcome back honey how do you feel?"

"Sore and in pain" Kinley said quietly

"I bet honey let me go and grab your nurse" Mark said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and walked over and grabbed her nurse who checked her over and soon Kinley was transferred back to her room for the night.

The next morning came quick and Dr Morgan came in to check on Kinley before she was sent home and once she walked into the room she wasn't surprised to see Mark and Kinley wrapped up in each other's arms and still sleeping. "Good Morning you two sleepyheads" JC said as he walked in the room

"Thanks JC we were sleeping" Mark said "Oh hi Dr Morgan how long have you been in here?"

"Just a few minutes what did you do sweet talk my nurses to sleep in the same bed as Kinley?" she asked

"Always" Mark stated with a smile and woke Kinley up.

"JC do you mind stepping out as I take a look at your sister?" she asked

"Not a prob do you want some coffee Mark?" JC asked

"Sure"

As Dr Morgan looked Kinley over she released Kinley to head home and explained no sex for two weeks and that she wanted to see her again in two weeks and clear her, also put her on a low dose of BC and asked that they wait at least a year before trying agian.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True Love Conqures All

1 month till the wedding of JC and Hailey

It was finally the month before the wedding of JC and Hailey and both were excited to get married and couldnt' wait as they were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon and spending at least 3 weeks there. Hailey had finally moved down to Tampa to be closer to JC and sold her house in St Louis as she spent more time between West Newbury and Tampa so she sold her house and moved.

"Hailey where did you go?" JC called as he walked into his house with four people behind him "Just set them down there K Hailey will be surprise to see the babies"

"In the bedroom JC why?" Hailey called back as she was packing to head to West Newbury

"Just come here hon trust me" JC called back

"Ugh men" Hailey called as she set down her shirt she was trying to fold and walked to where JC was standing and her mouth dropped open when she spotted Kinley and Krista and three babies and both Mark and Randy walking in behind them "What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise" Kinley said and smiled at Hailey then hugged her "We thought we would come here Kendra is on her way as well and we can plan from here for the next week honey. Mom said to tell you hi and will call later this week and see what we have done"

"This is a nice surprise where are you four staying?" Hailey asked

"At a hotel about 30 minutes from here" Krista said

"No your not, you can stay here we have the room" JC said

"I am sure the two of you don't want to be awakened for the next week with these babies" Kinley said as she picked her daughter up who was about to scream as she hates being in the car seat and smiled at her son who was still sleeping

"You are staying with us, JC go and set up the guest rooms and I dont' want to hear another word about it" Hailey said "Kendra can stay here if she wants as well"

"You are a brave woman" Mark said only to get smacked by both Kinley and Krista who were standing close to him "What its true she is"

"Why do you say that Mark?" Hailey asked as she took Ava from Kinley and sat down with her soon to be niece who she had fallen in love with from the moment she was born as well as Rylan and Xavier.

"Mark if you answer her you will be sleeping on the couch don't even try it" Kinley threatened

"You see what I put up with at home? Thats why your a brave woman" Mark said with a smiled and pulled Kinley into his arms and held her "You know I love you baby girl."

"I know that ass lets go and get these little ones changed and maybe in the water" Kinley said

"Good idea" Hailey said "I will get changed and meet you guys out there"

As everyone got changed and soon the babies were splashing their parents in the water. Ava was clinging to Kinley who had her and Xavier was just laughing and hanging on to Mark. While Rylan was giggling and hanging on to Hailey while Krista laid out to catch some sun and Randy was on his way to the airport to pick up Kendra. JC was taking pictures and just enjoying his family when the door bell rang "I'll get it baby"

JC got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and threw on a shirt and walked to the front door only to have it open before he reached and in walked Liz. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you" she answered

"You need to leave now, we are done and I don't want you near my family" JC said

"JC who is here?" Hailey called as she walked in with Rylan in her arms

"Liz who is leaving, wait why are you here?" JC asked "I want you to meet my wife Hailey"

"Hi nice to meet you, you finally got tied down?" Liz asked

"I married Hailey about a month ago and we are perfect together" JC answered

"Ah and had a baby?" Liz asked again

"No this is our nephew" Hailey answered as JC wrapped his arms around Hailey and took Rylan from her

"Good to know no kids you never wanted any" Liz said snidely

"Thats where your wrong, I want kids just never with you" JC said "Again why are you here?"

"I was told that you were home and came by to see if we can work things out, but I can see you are happy and married, good luck being married to him he lies and cheats" Liz said and turned on her heel and walked out

"I'm sorry baby you know that I would never cheat on you or lie to you, I will always be honest and open with you" JC told her and pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips which only lasted for a minute when Rylan decided that was enough of the hanky panky and smacked his uncle on the side of the face.

"Okay okay Rylan you don't have to hit me come here sweetie" JC said and took Rylan from Hailey and tickled him

"JC hon, I know you would never cheat or lie to me, I want you to also know that I will never do that to you either. I love you and I can't wait to marry you and become your wife and carry your children" Hailey told him

"Carry my children, is there something you haven't told me yet?" JC asked

"No honey but I do have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon come with me please" Hailey said

The next day Hailey and JC were up and out of the house early as Hailey had her doctor's appointment and everything was great with her, they found out they were also expecting their first child as Hailey was just 6 weeks pregnant, they couldn't wait to share with family and friends. Hailey would be close to 10 weeks when she married JC. The couple also decided not to say anything to family till after the wedding.

The weekend of the wedding of Hailey and JC

West Newbury Mass.

"Kinley help" Hailey yelled

"Hailey whats wrong?" Kinley asked as she walked into Hailey's room of hotel suite carrying Ava and set Ava down as she was wiggling and wanting down.

"I can't find JC's ring help me please" Hailey said

"Hailey calm down where did you put it?" Kinley asked as Krista came walking into the room

"Right there on the coffee table in the box" Hailey said

"Are you looking for this?" Krista asked as she held up the box containing the ring

"Yes where was it?" Hailey asked

"Both Rylan and Xavier had it but had yet to open it, they just cruised their way into the living room honey" Krista said with a smile on her face

"Well leave it to my nephews to take something of JC's and hide it from me" Hailey said with a laugh

"Just wait till will get worse. Ava last night was holding on to Mark and off slid his ring and she popped it into her mouth we had to fish it out as she was bitting down on it" Kinley said as she picked up her daughter who just crawled into the room where the girls were standing

"I can't wait, I can't wait to feel the baby kick, move inside me" Hailey said

"What was that?" Krista asked

"Are you pregnant?" Kinley asked

"Yes, we are just 10 weeks I don't want the parents to know yet as we are telling them when we get back from our honeymoon" Hailey said

"We wont congrats though honey" Kinley said and gave Hailey a hug and smiled at her sister in law "Becareful twins run in the family. JC and I and then Ava and Xavier"

"Congrats I am so happy for you. Randy and I got pregnant before we got married and I was 13 weeks when we lost the baby" Krista said

"I was 10 weeks into our pregnancy when Mark and I got married and two weeks later I lost one as well." Kinley said

As the day went on they had the rehersal dinner then JC and Hailey went on a walk and just happy to be with each other. As they went to bed that night they couldn't wait to become husband and wife the next day.

The Wedding

"You ready Hailey?" David asked

"Yes dad lets get this show on the road" Hailey said with a smile

"You look wonderful dear" David said

Soon David was walking Hailey down to JC who was waiting for his bride at the front of the church. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Pool asked

"Her mother and I" David said and moved Hailey's veil back and kissed her cheek and handed her over to JC who was all smiles.

"Lets us pray. Dear Lord we come to you in thanksgiving as we unite these two in their lives as they marry their soul mates. Please keep them safe and always feel your love for them" Pastor Pool said

"JC and Hailey are two seperate souls who are becoming one. I see the love they have for each other and as their vows are said they will show the love they have for each other. JC you may go first" Pastor Pool stated

"Today I marry my soul mate the person who has completed me in more ways than one. Hailey you are my entire life you have lite passion in me that I didn't even know exisited till now. I will be with you till the end of my days. You have truly made me happy and have completed me and shown me what love is when I had closed my heart off to love. I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you. I love you Hailey" JC said

"Hailey it is your turn to say your vows" Pastor Pool said

"Toay I marry not only my best friend but my soul mate as well. JC you have also lighted passion in me that I never knew was there, the passion for you for life and for us. I will also be with you till the end of my days. You my dear have made me completely happy, you have shown me how a man should treat a woman and I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you, I love you JC" Hailey said

"JC and Hailey have said their vows to each other what symbol do you have to show your love to each other?" Pastor Pool asked

"Rings" Hailey and JC both said

"JC please place the ring on Hailey's finger" Pastor Pool said

"Hailey please wear this ring as it's a symbol of my endless love for you" JC stated as he slid the ring onto Hailey's finger

"JC please wear this ring as its symbol of my endless love for you" Hailey stated as she slid the ring onto JC's finger.

"As JC and Hailey have professed their love and exchanged their rings. I now by the power invested in me and before God and in the stated of Massachuesetts pronounce them husband and wife. JC you may kiss your bride" Pastor Pool stated

JC pulled Hailey into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips

"May I introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs John Cena"

Everyone clapped for the newly married couple who were all smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story as well...Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

True Love Conqures All

West Newbury Ma

After the reception had ended JC and Hailey had headed back up to the honeymoon suite for the night before heading to Hawaii in the morning.

"John" Hailey said as she walked into the bathroom

"What honey?" John aksed as he walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife and the woman carrying his unborn baby.

"Thank you" Hailey said as she laid her head against John's chest

"Why are you thanking me?" John asked before kissing the top of her head

"Thank you for loving me, marrying me and also for this little one who isn't here yet" Hailey said

"I should be the one thanking you my dear. You are my life, and I can't wait till our baby is here as well. When do you want to tell our families?" John asked as he watched Hailey start a bath as she knew that their flight to Hawaii was at 11am and they wouldn't have much time in the morning to clean up before having to be at the airport

"When we get back from our honeymoon hon. Join me" Hailey stated as she threw her tank that she had on at her husband

"Sure baby" John said and stripped not only himself but Hailey as well.

After relaxing in the tub for a while. John stood up first and wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub then helped Hailey out and wrapped the towel around her body and pulled her in for a kiss.

As the kiss deepened they both moaned into the kiss and John picked Hailey up bridal style and carried her to the huge bed and laid her down and took off the towel and was just amazed by her body. John soon joined Hailey and soon the two were making love.

After making love for hours on end they were now wrapped up in each others arms and John was rubbing his hand up and down Hailey's back as she rested her head on his chest. Soon they were both sleeping.

The next morning came early and both groaned at the alarm that was going off loudly. After getting dressed and making sure they had everything they took off for the airport and were soon in the air to Hawaii.

Hawaii

It was nearing 7pm when John and Hailey checked into their hotel for the next three weeks. Vince had found out where John was taking Hailey for their honeymoon and had called to upgrade them to the honeymoon suite and had taken care of all the expenses.

"Babe Vince out did himself" John said as he walked over to her with the room keys

"Why do you say that John and everyone says to have fun on this trip and all" Hailey said as she stood up to help John with the bags

"He upgraded our room to the honeymoon suite and paid for the room and any of the spa treatments you had picked out and picked out a few more for us as a couple" John said and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead "Lets head up to our room then go find some food I am starving and I am sure you are as well"

"I am and I do need to eat." Hailey agreed and as they walked to the elevator to head up to the room.

After walking off the elevator John was opening the door to their suite and was in shock, Vince really had out done himself. "This is just wow, I should call Vince and thank him, but will do that tomorrow"

"Yes he did out do himself, this is just beautiful, look at the view and the bathroom" Hailey stated as she walked into the bathroom

"You and your bathrooms" John said and chuckled at his wife

"What can I help it if you have spoiled me with a huge tub that has jets in it. Plus its relaxing and you can share the tub with me" Hailey said with a smiled on her face. "We had better go and find some food unless you want to order room service"

"How about we do that and then take a bath, unless you want to go and walk on the beach" John said and picked up the menu that was on the desk "What sounds good to you baby?"

"Just hamburger and some fries and a diet Dr Pepper honey" Hailey said as she walked into the bedroom and set her suitcase down and smiled when she opened it and there was a package from the girls on it

Hailey picked the package up and smiled when she read the note "Have fun on your honeymoon and enjoy these nighties" K and Kris

Hailey couldn't help but laugh at her sister in laws and smiled when she opened the package to find a few nighties that were lace and silk then just two silk ones. "Your sisters out did themselves as well John look"

"Wow they did didn't they those are nice, we may have to put them to use later honey, our food should be here soon. How are you feeling?" John asked

"Good for now, I haven't really been sick. When we get home I have a doctor's appointment the next day" Hailey said and smiled up at John

"Baby I have a question for you" John said and pulled Hailey into his arms

"What baby?" Hailey asked and kissed his cheek

"How would you feel if we kept the house in Tampa but moved to St Louis near your family and mine?" John asked

"Are you sure baby, you love Tampa, I don't want you to be upset if we moved away from a place you love" Hailey told him

"I want to move thats why I asked honey. With you being pregnant I know you will want to be around family and have some help when I am on the road. Even though I would love it if you would join me, that way I am there during the pregnancy" John said

"Then lets find a house in St Louis baby. You want me to join you on the road?" Hailey asked in shock, she had heard from some of the other wives in the WWE that it was pretty hard when your husband is gone for weeks at a time

"Yes baby, with you being pregnant, I don't wan to miss appointments and I want to see you blossom in your pregnancy honey, I want to feel the baby kick, move under my touch and watch the baby grow inside of you" John said

"Your sweet Johnny and yes I will travel with you. I will talk with my boss about taking leave but still work from my computer that way I am with you, and I would love to feel the baby move and kick under your touch." Hailey said

"Then its settled your on the road and we are moving to St Louis"John said.

It wasn't long after talking that their food had arrived. That night as they went to bed they made love, then fell asleep in each other's arms and over the next few weeks they just enjoyed their time with each other. As they knew once they got home and announced the pregnancy they would be busy.

Three Weeks Later

St Louis

Randy was at the airport waiting for John and Hailey to fly in as he was picking them out and driving them to his house and then the next day they were starting their search for a house in the same neighboorhood near Randy and Krista and Kinley and Mark.

"Hey man" John said as he and Hailey walked hand in hand up to Randy

"Hey welcome home" Randy said and hugged Hailey and did his man hug thing with John "You guys have everything?"

"Yes we do where is Rylan and Krista?" Hailey asked

"At home its nap time and that's one thing we don't want to ruin" Randy said and took Hailey's suitecase from her and John wrapped an arm around his wife as they walked out to Randy's hummer.

Randy and Krista's house

"Krista when should they get here?" Kinley asked as she fed Ava some food as she was the only baby up right now.

"Soon Randy should be on the way home with them honey, why?" Krista asked

"I miss JC and Hailey" Kinley said and laughed at her sister

"Ah, I hear the garage where is Mark?" Krista asked

"At the doctor's office he is picking up my scripts for my pain meds they called something different out" Kinley said

"That was nice of him" Krista said as she smiled at Randy who walked in alone "What did you do with them?"

"Relax honey they are grabbing their bags just chill" Randy said before pressing a kiss to Krista's temple

"Thanks for the help there Orton" John said as he and Hailey walked in the house behind him

"I offered help you turned it down jackass" Randy said and smacked John on the back of his head which lead to the two of them play fighting and being loud and that woke up Rylan and Randy who had laughing at John was now holding his eye as he was bleeding as John had gotten him good.

Krista shook her head at her brother and husband and walked up to pick up Rylan and when she got back down Kinley was stitching up Randy and then turned to John to stitch him up as well as when John went to hit Randy. Randy hit John as well and they both had stitches.

"Do you think that we could have one day just one day with no stitches being given?" Kinley asked as she cleaned up Randy's face and shook her head at both "By the way welcome home Hailey and how are you feeling?"

"Good, I agree with Kinley guys no more stitches" Hailey said and thanked Kinley for doing the stitches

"If there is any blood I will make sure the both of you have more stitches Randal this is new carpet honey. What were you thinking?" Krista questioned

"Easy they weren't" Mark said as he walked into the house and handed Kinley her meds "here baby Dr Preston said if you had any questions to call"

"Thanks dear. Are you parents taking the babies for the night?" Kinley asked

"Yes mom said she would be here in about 2 hours and pick them up, my sister flew in and they will just take our truck that way we don't have to change everything over" Mark told her and pressed a kiss to Ava's forehead "Welcome home guys"

"Thanks, Krista could I be shown to our room please I am not feeling good just worn out and drained from flying" Hailey said

"Sure sweetie follow me up and Randy your mom is picking up Rylan in 2 hours as well for the weekend" Krista said and took Hailey's suitcase and led her and Kinley up to the room they were going to stay in

"Thanks Krista. I have a question and it pregnancy related" Hailey said

"Whats wrong honey?" Kinley asked as she sat down on the bed next to Hailey

"Just tender, and feeling some movement I think" Hailey said "I don't really know could we be further into the pregnancy and just not realize it?"

"Always possible. Krista do you have your Doppler here?" Kinley asked

"Yes let me go grab it. Thankfully its upstairs" Krista said and disappeared and returned a few minutes later and asked Hailey to lay back and pressed around some and lifted Hailey's shirt and asked her to lower her jeans. "We should be able to hear the heartbeat"

"Is that the heartbeat?" Hailey asked

"Yes it is. I am betting you are at least two weeks futher into the pregnancy, why dont' I call my doctor and you can see her honey, you will love Dr Preston" Kinley said and pulled out her phone and called to get Hailey an appointment and was happy to know that Dr Preston said that she would see Hailey in an hour. Kinley called John's phone and asked him to come up to the guest room and Krista cleaned off Hailey and then explained to John that the heartbeat was strong and after placing a hand on Hailey's stomach she could feel some movement but not much and told John that they had a doctor's appointment in and hour.

After being seen Hailey was excited to know that they were nearly 16 weeks pregnant and after having a sono done they were also expecting twins. That night after arriving back at the Orton's every one decided to go out to eat supper as the babies were all at the grandparents and after coming back and watching some movies they all headed to bed and let sleep consume them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

True Love Conqures All

Over the next few days Hailey and JC found the perfect house that was actually down the street from Randy and Krista and Kinley and Mark. Hailey fell in love with the house and couldn't wait to move. Carol and John flew in to help with the babies as JC along with Mark and Randy headed down to help pack them up what they needed from the house in Tampa while the girls started to clean since the house was move in ready.

"I never want to smell bleach again" Kinley said as they just got done cleaning. Matt's wife Kelsey had flown in to help clean as well and was now crashed out in the guest room at Krista's house.

"I can understand that. Are you wanting to paint any Hailey before the babies are born?" Krista asked as she sat down next to her son who was now curled up against his Aunt Hailey and sound asleep in her arms

"I think, we still have yet to tell my parents about the babies, I don't always get along with my parents" Hailey said

"Thats not good, how did mom and dad react?" Kinley said as she sat back down, "That hurt"

"Your parents are excited and thrilled that we are having twins, we are going to find out in a few weeks. Whats wrong Kinley?" Hailey asked

My stomach hurts I have been pretty tender, and before the both of you ask we aren't pregnant. I have my yearly tomorrow" Kinley said

"Ah that time already? Wait didn't you just have that done a few weeks back?" Krista asked

"Nope, that was just a regular appointment for once and blood work, which thankfully everything came back fine. Hailey have you heard from JC today?" Kinley asked as she picked up Xavier who just walked into the room and held him close

"Yep, as we were cleaning they were on their way back here. They asked if the house was cleaned yet" Hailey said "They are in Nashville and stopping for the night"

"Nice, I bet they are worn out. I am happy that Nathan went with to help drive back. What time is your appoitment Kinley?" Krista asked

"Early mom is keeping the twins for me will you come with me?" Kinley asked

"Sure sweetie what aren't you telling me?" Krista asked knowing her sister way too well that she was hiding something. As she never is scared to go to a appointment alone.

"Don't say anything to mom or it will freak her out and we all know that she tends to worry about nothing or too much. I had my yearly three weeks ago, it came back with High Grade squamous epithelium or in simple terms cervical cancer. I have to have a biospy in the morning, my doctor called me a few hours ago. I called Mark and he is upset that he can't go with me" Kinley said with tears present in her eyes.

"Don't worry I wont say anything. Kinley, if you ever need me to watch the babies I can" Hailey said

"Thanks sweetie, here soon you will be busy as well with your own" Kinley told Hailey and gave her a quick hug. "I need to get this little man down for bed be back down in a bit"

Kinley walked up with her son in her arms and smiled at him when he laid his head against his mommy's shoulder and Kinley brushed a kiss across his forehead as she changed him and got him ready for bed as she fixed his sippy cup with milk then pulled his blanket up on his body and pressed another kiss to his forehead and smiled before shutting off the light and closing the door behind her then checking on Ava who had gone down a little while ago and she was sleeping soundly.

Kinley joined the others back downstairs and smiled at her pregnant sister in law and thought of the clothes that she had from her pregnancy "Hailey I have clothes for when you start to show. I just remembered them"

"Thanks Kinley. I had better crash, do you mind if I crash here tonight and I can help with the twins tonight" Hailey said and stood up and hugged both Kinley and Krista and handed Rylan back to his mom

"Thats fine Hailey let me show you the other guest room Kris I will be back down in a few" Kinley said

"Kinley if you ever need to talk I am always here. Thanks for helping me clean today and for the clothes, that means a lot. I am going to crash but if you want to talk let me know or just come wake me up" Hailey said and gave Kinley a hug

"Thanks Hailey and your welcome. I love you, you just worry about taking care of my nieces" Kinley said and placed a hand on Hailey's growing stomach

"Girls?" Hailey asked "I love you too Kinley"

"Just a hunch" Kinley said "Do you want some jammies to sleep in?"

"Yes"

"Follow me"

Hailey followed Kinely into her room and smiled when Kinley handed over some materinty yoga pants and a tank top "Here keep them they are the most comfy clothes I wore when I was pregnant"

"Thanks see you tomorrow" Hailey said and hugged Kinley again then headed to her room to change and was soon sound asleep.

Kinley walked back down to join Krista who had gone home in the process and noticed it was quiet till her phone rang and it was Mark

"Hey honey" Kinley answered

"Hey yourself how are you feeling?" Mark asked as he walked outside to smoke

"Tender and just plain worn out. How is it going there?" Kinley asked while sitting down in the recliner

"Good just missing you and the twins. I am sorry that I am not at home to go with you tomorrow honey" Mark said

"Its okay, you help JC and Randy. Krista is going with me and all. They are doing it as an outpatient surgery and we will know tomorrow afternoon." Kinley said

"Thank god I don't know if I could stand to wait longer than the last biospy hon, that wait about drove me nuts. Is it okay if I tell JC and Randy?" Mark asked

"Thats fine but make sure they don't tell" Kinley said and smiled at Krista when she walked back in the house now baby free as Carol was staying with Bob and Elaine till the boys got back from Tampa.

"Don't worry about that baby. Have Krista call me when you come out of surgery honey. I love you and I will fly back now if you want me too baby" Mark said

"I love you too. I should take the meds they gave me for the night then crash. You don't need to fly home baby stay and help JC" Kinley told him

"I'm flying home Kinley" Mark said

"Marcus Robert you will not fly home. But I know you way too well. I love you stay safe" Kinley said knowing her husband was probably want to drive his fist through something by now. "I love you get some sleep"

"Love you too baby have Krista call me" Mark said and hung up and walked back into his room that the guys were in all but Nathan who had crashed out

"Hey man what up?" JC asked his brother in law who was now holding his hand and it was bleeding he could tell that Mark was mad about something

"Nothing" Mark stated and ran to the bathroom and started to get sick

"Mark talk to us what is wrong?" Randy asked

"Its Kinely" Mark said while wrapping his hand up

"What about Kinely Mark?" JC said while standing up

"The doctor called her back today and the news isn't good K has cervical cancer and is having a biopsy tomorrow at 10 am and Krista is going with her and I think I broke my hand" Mark said

"Lets get you to the ER then on the plane home you need to be with her" Randy said while he could hear JC getting sick to his stomach "You okay JC?"

JC could always tell when something was wrong with Kinley and knew that she hadn't been feeling good and had been sick to his stomach a few times over the last week or so but didn't think anything of it. JC rinsed his mouth out and walked back to the living room the room they were in and looked at both Randy and Mark. "Your going to the ER then your flying home no if ands or buts about it man"

"I know that but my stubborn ass wife is bull headed and told me to stay and help you guys out and lets go. Should we tell Nate?" Mark asked

"Nope, JC you call the airline and get him a flight home" Randy said and the three walked out and thankfully they were down the street from a local hospital and after getting checked into the ER they didn't have to wait and Randy sat back with Mark while JC made calls to get Mark on the first flight he could.

"Mark, Hi I am Dr Yancey" He said

"Hi this is my brother in law Randy and my other brother in law is now walking in the door. I think I broke my left hand" Mark said

"Thats not good can I ask how?" Dr Yancey asked

"I just got off the phone with my wife we are having some medical probs at home and she told me not to fly in tonight and it pissed me off so I hit the brick on the hotel" Mark said

"Thats not good. I am sorry about the medical probs can you move your hand at all?" he asked

Mark tried to move his left hand but couldn't as the doctor felt around he could tell he had broken it and wanted to get X-rays done and the nurse walked Mark to get the x-rays done and as those were done he followed the nurse back and sat back down next to Randy who was now stretched out on the bed almost asleep.

"I have the two of you booked on at 4am flight and you get in around 6am" JC said as he hung up his phone

"Why the two of us?" Randy asked and stood to stretch and let Mark lay back down as his hand was throbbing

"Because I have my name on the truck and its Nathan's truck. Plus I know that Krista will need you to calm her down while K is in surgery, I wonder if mom knows whats going on?" JC asked

"She does, but not all of it, she thinks that we are just having the regular biospy not surgery and we don't her to flip out even more she is already worried enough you know how your mom can get JC" Mark said as the doctor walked back in

"Well Mark, your had is broken, the good news is you don't need surgery on it. There are two breaks and all, we can set your hand in a cast and then I want to see your doctor in two weeks and they will look at it again and go from there" Dr Yancey stated " I will also give you some pain pills till you get home and give you a script for them as well"

"Thanks can I by chance see the x-rays?" Mark asked

"Sure may I ask why most of my patients just trust us, not that I mind or anything they just don't want to see" he stated as he pulled the x-rays out and held them up to the light

"K is going to kill you." JC said

"Thanks Cena, my wife is a doctor, at least I didn't piss her off and get stitches again" Mark stated

"Ha ha your funny and we didn't piss them off, we were play fighting this time" Randy stated

"Thats funny, I can see the two breaks, thank god they don't need surgery. How long will I be in a cast?" Mark asked

"About 6 weeks, now what color do you want?" Dr Yancey asked

"Colors, I get to choose from colors?" Mark asked

"You know once the fans find out you broke your hand they will want to sign it so I would go with something dark" JC said knowing it was true

"Fans, wait a minute I have Randy Orton, John Cena and Mark Jindrak in my hospital wow" Dr Yancey stated "I am huge fans of you guys and so is my son and daughter"

"Thats awesome, we can sign somethings once we get home and then mail them to you if you want that to happen" Mark said

"That would be nice. I will give you guys my address and all. Is there by chance after your cast is on that I can get a picture with the three of you?" Dr Yancey asked

"Sure, I should probably go with blue, once Xavier sees this he will want to color" Mark said

"Okay bright blue, royal blue or navy?" Lily asked as she show Mark the colors

"Royal thats nice shade of blue" Mark said

"Okay I will go and get the things I need and I will be in shortly, I understand you have a flight to catch so it wont take long" Lily stated

"Thanks"

It wasn't long and Mark now had his cast and had taken one of the pain killers to help with the pain, the doctor gave the boys his address and they promised to send some signed items and Mark came up with the idea to surprise the family and invite them all to St Louis for a week of fun. After the picture was taken, JC was now dropping both boys off at the airport and told them they would head out here soon and see them in the late evening.

6am

Mark and Randy were now in a cab headed their houses, Randy knew that Krista stayed with Kinley last night and in the guest room that was next to Kinley's as Hailey was in the room next to Ava's and all. The boys were pretty worn out and after paying the driver they walked to the house and quielty into the house and Mark unset the alarm and was met by a very surprised Kinley.

"Why are you home and what happened to your hand?" Kinley asked as Mark wrapped her up in his arms

"I wanted to be with you, and after we got off the phone I hit the brick on the hotel and broke my hand in two places why are you up?" Mark asked

"I knew that you would hit something honey, I thought it might be JC or Randy here not a brick wall" Kinley said while raising her voice as well. "Ava is up but Krista got up with her, she and Ava are in the nursery"

"Lets head back up honey, you need to rest and I need to lay down for a bit" Mark said

"I'm headed up to check on Krista" Randy said and headed up the stairs before Mark and Kinley and was met by his wife who was coming out of the nursery and was surprised to see her husband.

Randy pulled Krista to him and together they walked into their room while Mark led Kinley into theirs. "Randy why are you home?" Krista asked as she watched Randy strip down to his shorts

"JC sent me home to be with you we all know you would go nuts if I wasn't around to keep you calm honey." Randy said "Now come here and lay down with me we have till 8am and its just after 6:45 and I want you in my arms"

Krista laid her head down on her husband's chest and he wrapped his arms around her and they let sleep consume them.

Mark had pulled Kinley into his arms then claimed her lips with his as they kiss. "Mark I love you but I am scared out of my mind" Kinley said

"I know you are baby, thats why I flew in honey. I am scared as well. What all is Dr Preston doing or do you know?" Mark asked

"A LEEP procedure it will scrape my cerivx and then they will test the tissue and we will go from there. Mark I am scared we will have to have a hysterectomy. I want more kids but if that happens we can't" Kinley said

"I can understand that, but if it will take everything and we wont have to worry about any more cancer scares then we should do that honey. I know we want more kids, don't forget our plan honey we want to have one more, but if we can't we planned on adopting anyways, that has been our dream since we found out we were pregnant" Mark told her then pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead "What time do we need to be at the surgery center?"

"9:45 get some sleep" Kinley said before yawning as well

"Relax your body honey and just rest. I love you Kinley Jindrak"

Mark and Kinley soon fell asleep and by the time Mark was waking up he could hear everyone talking downstairs and heard Ava babbling to herself. As he sat up in bed it was a few minutes later when he heard little feet running up the stairs

"Ava Payton come back down here honey" Kinley called up the stairs to their daughter

"No Daddy home" Ava said

"Ava honey come back downstairs honey and let Daddy sleep" Kinley called again

It was a second later when the bedroom door opened and Ava was now climbing in bed next to Mark and snuggled up to her daddy. "Why are you running from Mommy?"

"I want you daddy" Ava said and Mark just melted as she was a daddy's girl

"You my dear are too fast Ava" Kinley said as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her husband and daughter.

"Its okay hon" Mark said and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead

"You my dear have an hour to get cleaned up before we have to leave" Kinley said and took Ava and they headed back downstairs.

Mark got into the shower and it wasn't long before he was walking downstairs to try to eat something before they had to leave for the surgery center. When walking down the stairs he didn't expect to walk into a heated disccusion between Carol and Kinley.

"Kinley Renee Cena why on earth did you not tell me you were having surgery today?" Carol asked

"Because you worry too much mom thats why" Kinley said "I am a big girl and all mom fuck I can do this on my own. I don't need you constantly holding my hand"

"Kinely you are having surgery, I have always been there for you why didn't you tell us?" Carol said

"I didn't want you to worry and who fucking told you?" Kinley asked

"The hospital called us honey making sure I was still your contact if something was to happen besides Mark, they called me last night I just didn't know how to say or what to say" Carol said. "I love you Kinley Renee and you should know by now that I would do anything for you"

"I know that mom, but this is something you can't do for me...I have to do this on my own. I hate keeping this from you but you need to understand that I can handle it" Kinley said

"Mom, please Kinley can handle this, we just didn't want you flipping out like you are. Kinley can handle this trust me. Its going to be okay" Mark said

"You will call me as soon as you know anything right?" Carol asked

"Yes we will, if I don't call then Randy or Krista will, but things will be okay. If this tells you anything she told me to stay and help JC and Nathan out and not to fly in, thats why my left hand is broken." Mark said

"My daughter is too strong willed for her own good sometimes" Carol said and then pulled Kinley in for a hug "I love you Kinley I am sorry for going off on you"

"Its okay mom, but we have to go we will keep you updated they are keeping me most of the day and we will find out" Kinley said " I love you too"

Mark held the door open for Kinley and the two were walking to the car and Randy was out behind them as Krista was already in the car waiting on the three of them to hurry it up.

It wasn't long and Kinely was now being prepped for surgery and Mark was in the waiting room with Randy and Krista and pacing at that and even though it was getting on Randy's nerves he knew better than to say anything because Mark would probably go off on him.

"Mark" a nurse called

"Go Mark be with K for a bit before surgery" Krista said and gave Mark a hug and kissed his cheek

Mark walked over to the nurse and joined her before walking back with her to see his wife. "We have given Kinley some meds to relax her, it wont be long and Dr Preston would like to talk to the two of you before surgery"

"Thanks" Mark said

"Here she is and sleeping" Lily stated

Mark sat down on the bed next to Kinley and smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder "I love you baby"

"I love you too, take me" Kinley said

"I would love to take you right now but honey its not a good idea" Mark said with a smile on his face

"Why not"

"Why not baby? We should wait for your lab results first and second we are in the hospital" Mark said then pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Your no fun damn it. And since when has that ever stopped us?" Kinley asked

Mark went to answer his wife when Dr Preston walked in and talked to the two of them about the surgery and how long Kinley would be down and told them not to worry and just take it one step at a time. Mark kissed Kinley before she was taken back for surgery and watched as the nurses wheeled her out of the pre op waiting room she was in and Dr Preston told Mark that she would come and get him after Kinely was out of surgery.

Mark walked back out to where Randy and Krista were and noticed that JC and Hailey were now there waiting as well. "How in the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Nath and I drove all night and all, after I dropped the two of you off at the airport we took off, we weren't that far from St Louis ass or did you not realize it?" JC asked

"I didn't realize it as I am still worried about K. Also your mom now knows" Mark said

"Great how did that go over?" JC asked

"Better than I thought it would right Randy" Mark asked

"I still can't believe Kinley hadn't told her" JC said

"Carol took it good and all. We all know how strong willed Kinley can be. Now if you stand up and start pacing I will take you out got it man?" Randy asked

Mark just flipped Randy off and pulled his phone out and started to play a game on it. One of the nurses had promised both Mark and Kinley that she would keep Mark updated. When she was on the way to talk to Mark she didn't realize that she was also talking with Randy Orton and John Cena.

"Mark...OH MY GOD its Randy Orton and John Cena in my waiting room. Oh my God your Mark Jindrak" she stated

"Yes I'm Mark Jindrak, that is Orton and Cena hows Kinley?" he asked

"Good she is doing good in surgery. I can't believe I am talking with you three oh my god this is just wow it made my day" she stated

"Thanks...Randy we may not be in the ring anymore but Christ we at least know our fans are still thinking about us." Mark said

"Yep." Randy agreeed

"I know this is wrong but can I get my picture with the three of you please?" she asked

"Sure Krista will you take the pic please?" Mark asked

"Sure hand me your phone and all. I will take it with my phone as well." Krista said

"Thanks"

The boys stood up and towered over the nurse but she didn't care. Randy and Mark decided that they didn't want to bend over so they picked her up easy and between all three boys had their hands on her and she smiled when Krista took the pictures. "Can I put this up on FB and Twitter?" Lacey asked

"Thats fine what's your twitter?" Mark asked as he logged into twitter and she added herself to his twitter along with Randy and JC.

After that she headed back to work and all three boys just smiled. Mark had an idea but didn't want to leave the waiting room so after telling Krista the idea she headed out to her truck and grabbed all the head shots that she had in the car as she was still Randy's PA and always had not only Randy's head shots on her but JC and Mark's as well. After the boys signed them and still waiting for more news on Kinley the same nurse came to give another update that Kinley would be in recovery here soon in about the next 40 minutes and Mark handed her not only the three head shots but they were signed signed as well. Krista had called Nathan who had run up to see how things were going he ran to Walgreens and printed the pic of the four off for Krista and handed to to the nurse as well. Lacey was very happy for what the guys had done with her.

Mark didn't have to wait too long before Dr Preston came to talk to him and told him that the surgery went well and that Kinley was now in recovery and took him there herself. "Mark we should have the results in about two hours. I am having Kinley transfered to a private room"

"Thanks did everything look okay?" Mark asked

"That I can't tell you, I have to wait on the pathology report to come back honey. I don't want to you to worry about it much. I have faith that things will be okay" Dr Preston said "I will come and check on Kinley in a bit"

Mark sat down beside his wife and took her hand in his and held it trying not to worry but it got the best of him and as Kinley was still sleeping he broke down and cried. "Mark"

"Hey sweetie" Mark said and rose to kiss Kinley on her forehead

"Do we know anything yet?" Kinley asked

"Not yet baby soon though"

It wasn't long after Kinley woke up that the nurses transfered Kinley up to her private room and Mark went down to get the rest of the family and made the call to Carol and Elaine to let them know how Kinley was doing. Mark called his parents and told them and they said to call when the results came back.

About two hours later Kinley was still sleeping from the pain meds when Dr Preston came in and smiled when she saw Kinely wrapped up in Mark's arms and smiled when she looked over to find Randy and JC in the room with their wives both crashed out against them as well.

"Mark" Dr Preston stated

"Sorry we all fell asleep whats the news?" Mark asked and woke Kinley up

"Do you want me to tell you all in front of family or have them leave the room?" Dr Preston asked and smiled when Randy woke up then JC.

"You can tell with them in the room, whats going on Dr Preston?" Kinley asked

"I'm afraid to tell you this Kinley, it came back as stage 2 cancer we can do a hysterecomty and get it all now that way no chemo or radation needs to be done, and we can leave your ovaries in place honey. I am so sorry" Dr Preston said

Both Mark and Kinley had tears running down their faces and agreed to the hysterectomy and knew that everything will be okay. JC stepped outside of the room and everyone could hear him breakdown Hailey went out to comfort him and Krista started to cry as well. Randy just wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as the tears fell from his face as well.

"Kinely know this now, after the surgery you dont' have to worry about the cancer scare again. I will keep a close eye on you for the next few months but things will be okay. I have total faith in that." Dr Preston said

"When are you going to do the surgery?" Mark asked as he was the only one able to find his voice

"I will be doing the surgery in about an hour"

"Thanks I need to call our parents" Mark said and Kinley lifted up and Randy took his place as the tears kept falling down Kinely's face she was pretty upset but knew everything would be okay in the end. Krista walked out to see how JC was doing and he was now in the bathroom getting sick.

"Hello"

"Mom its Mark"

"Hows Kinley?" Carol asked

"In tears and Randy is trying to comfort her right now. We got the results back, they are getting ready to do a hysterectomy in an hour, Kinley wanted me to call. JC is in the bathroom getting sick"

"Do you want me to come up and try to comfor not ony her but JC as well?" Carol asked

"You don't need to, I am sure between Randy and I we can get it taken care of. I will call once Kinley is out of surgery again" Mark said as he watched JC and Hailey along with Krsita walk back into Kinley's room

"Thanks we love you too. And I will call when Kinely is out of surgery aga"I will let Elaine and your mom know honey. We are keeping the twins for the next two weeks" Carol said "We love you guys"

"We love you too, thanks." Mark said

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Mark walked back into Kinley's room to see JC holding his eye and watched as his wife wiped the blood off her hand and smiled knowing JC had to have said something stupid in order to get stitches again.

"What happened?" Mark asked

"Your lovely wife just hit me damn it Jindrak" JC said

"What did you say to piss her off is what I meant ass" Mark stated

"JC said something about me not being able to have anymore kids, it pissed me off and I hit him deal with it you big baby" Kinley told JC

"Only because you are my twin doesn't mean you get to beat the living shit out of me" JC said

"Deal with it, if you said it to me I would have knocked you the fuck down as well honey" Hailey said

"No you wouldn't" JC said

"Try me" Hailey warned

"Im sorry Kinley" JC said

"Its your own damn fault that you now have to explain to Vince why you have two sets of sitiches now not mine" Kinely told him and smiled up at Mark who leaned down to kiss his wife on the forehead

"Will you ever learn JC?" Randy asked

"No he wont" Kinley answered for JC knowing it was true

"I never win so not fair."

"Thats what you get JC for teaching both of your sisters to fight. Kinley was mean as fuck when she and Randy dated then when we started dating she gave me a few black eyes and a few broken ribs. Next time you say something it wont be her that you have to worry about her it will be me" Mark said

"JC hon calm down or you wont get to sleep in the same room as me. I can tell your upset but this isn't about you or anyone else. Kinley is getting ready to have surgery again. Just shut the hell up and relax please" Hailey stated

"I'm sorry K" JC said and bent down to kiss his sisters forehead and then kissed Hailey on the lips. "I don't know what I was thinking"

"No you don't. I am just happy we can get it all" Kinley said

It wasn't long after Kinley hit JC on his left eye that she was now being taken for surgery again. Mark and the rest of the family stayed in her room and the nurse said she would be in with updates. About 2 hours later after surgery, Kinely was now in her room and sound asleep and Mark was pleased to know that the surgery went just fine.

After sleeping through the night Kinley was released the next day and they headed home for Kinley to recover. After being seen two weeks later by her doctor everything was fine and Kinley was healing nicely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

True Love Conqures All

Kinley was doing great from surgery and was healing just fine. Both Mark and Kinley were very thankful to her doctor who had taken all the right steps in preventing and catching this soon enough.

Hailey and JC were doing great they were completely moved in and couldn't wait for the twin's arrival. Hailey was still traveling with JC all the time and would keep doing so till her doctor said not to. As of today they were going to be finding out what they were having. Both Kinley and Krista kept saying they were having twin girls while the guys were sure that they were either having one of each or twin boys.

Both JC and Hailey didn't care as long as the babies were completely healthy. Hailey had been up since around 8am as she wasn't able to sleep any longer the babies were moving around. JC had gotten up shortly after his wife and was down in the office on the phone with his mom who was helping both Mark and Randy plan a trip for the four of them as they wanted to do something special for them.

Hailey was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and thinking of baby names as she had a piece of paper that she kept around the house as she thought of names she jotted them down. "JC honey where are you?"

"In the office honey whats up?" JC asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Not much how many eggs do you want?" Hailey asked as she got the eggs out to scramble

"Only 4 and a bagel then you" JC stated and pressed a kiss to his wife's temple "I love you Hailey"

"You can have me after my appointment honey. I love you too, would you mind getting the bagels down please and the cream cheese out" Hailey asked

JC went about getting down what Hailey asked for and smiled when she started breaking eggs and broke about seven into the bowl and started to whip them then poured them into the skillet and JC took over from there to scramble the eggs. "How's mom?" Hailey asked as she poured some milk for the two of them then pour JC some coffee.

"Good we are picking mom and dad up around 7pm then they are staying here for the next two nights before staying at Mark and Kinley's" JC said

"Ah thats cool and why are they coming in or am I not to know why?" Hailey asked

"You can know why but you have to keep it a secret" JC told her

"I can do that honey come on tell me" Hailey stated and smiled at her husband

"Mark and Randy have planned a two week cruise to surprise the girls and just spoil them" JC said "The girls can't know"

"The girls can't know what?" Kinley asked as she walked in with Ava in her arms and holding Xavier's hand

"You are too quiet and you can't know. Come here Ava" Hailey stated and held out her hands to take Ava from Kinley who went straight to her aunt who she loved.

"I'm too quiet..so is JC he can sneak into a room without anyone knowing. I still can't believe that I got caught sneaking in and you never did" Kinley stated and sat down next to Hailey at the island

"That is wrong JC you are to sneak in and get caught not your twin gee" Hailey said

"Funny why are you here?" JC asked

"What I can't come see my brother who I love so much?" Kinley asked

"No, dear sister of mine. Why are you here?"JC asked as he picked up Xavier

"I can't find Mark thought he might have come here" Kinley said

"Well he isn't here sorry honey" Hailey said "But since your here you might as well have breakfast with us"

"I can do that, these two didn't want to eat what we fixed so its in the fridge" Kinley said

"Well we have plenty" JC stated as he worked on the eggs "Cheese little man?"

"Yea" Xavier said and clapped

"You made him happy" Kinley said and smiled at her son who was in JC's arms

It was a few minutes later when the front door opened again and Krista and Rylan walked in "Hey guys have you seen Randy?"

"Nope sorry honey you can stay for breakfast too" Hailey said and smiled at her husband

"You know something what is it?" Kinley and Krista asked at the same time

"NO NO NO" JC stated "Your not going to get the answer out of either of us"

"I can call mom she will cave to me you know its true. I'm just better than you" Kinley said

"Damn it Jindrak"

"Damn it Jindrak what?" Mark asked as he walked into the house and pulled his wife into his arms and held her

"Your wife who I love to death is calling mom to find out what is going on as she knows she will cave to her" JC explained

"Nope not going to work. K come me for a minute please. You too Krista" Mark stated

"Why?" Krista asked

"Because I asked you to. We need to talk the four of us, you Randy K and I" Mark said as he led the two girls into the living room where Randy was hiding

"Whats going on Marcus" Kinley said

"Well the two of you have been working non stop as mom's our PA's and well you two deserve a break. We have booked a two week cruise just the four of us and K mom and dad are coming into stay with the twins" Mark said

"Mom and dad said they would stay with Rylan honey" Randy said and pulled Krista to him

"A cruise?" Kinley asked

"Yes baby a cruise" Mark answered and pulled Kinley to him and Randy pulled Krista in to his arms "We leave in two days."

"Sweet where are we headed or is that a surprise as well?" Krista asked

"Its another surprise baby but trust us when we say you will love it honey. It will be a chance to relax and unwind honey and just be together" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to Krista's lips and smiled at his wife after the kiss broke

"Well we better head home I need to do some shopping or Mark will you and Randy watch the kids while Krista and I do some shopping please?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine baby we can head to our house and the kids can play in the play room and Rylan can just take his nap at the house" Mark said

Kinley and Krista headed out and made sure before they left that Hailey and JC would call them with the news on what they were having as well. Both girls still thought that they were having twin girls.

Once the girls had left to go shopping both Mark and Randy gathered their kids up and headed to Mark's house so the kids could play and also let JC and Hailey eat breakfast by themselves and then head to their appointment to find out what they were having.

JC held the back door open as he was helping Hailey out and into the car as they were now headed to the hospital as it almost time for their doctor's appointment. "Thanks honey" Hailey said right before JC closed her car door

Once JC was in the car they headed out to the doctor's office. Once JC parked the car they sat there for a minute and just smiled at each other it was now time to head in and they couldn't wait to find out.

After Hailey had signed in for the ultrasound JC helped her sit down and it wasn't long after JC helped her sit down that her name was being called. JC helped his wife back up and together hand in hand they walked to the waiting nurse.

"Hi Hailey how are and the babies doing?" Lily asked

"Good a bit worn out but good" Hailey answered

"Thats always good we are starting with the ultrasound then meeting with your doctor and after that you are free to go" Lily stated as she got Hailey vitals and after showing them to the where the ultrasound was taking place and handed Hailey a sheet to cover with and said that Stacy would be in shortly.

It wasn't long and Stacy was now in the room with Hailey and JC and doing the ultrasound and taking all the measurements and the babies were both very healthy. "Hailey and JC are you two wanting to find out what you are having?"

"Yes" they said at the same time

"Well congrats mom and dad you are having twin girls" Stacy stated and started to clean Hailey's stomach off "I will go and get your doctor and she will be with you shortly"

After being seen by Dr Peterson Hailey was cleared to still travel and spend time on the road with JC as long as she didn't over do it. After heading to the car JC helped his wife into the car and pressed a kiss to her forehead then got in the car himself. JC knew that they were having super with his family and some of her family and knew that as of tonight everyone would know that they were having twin girls.

Kinley and Krista were out shopping and finally finding some clothes to take on the trip. Both had purchased new swim suits and some formal dining as the guys still had their tuxes not only from JC's wedding but also from all the formal events they did with the WWE.

"Krista what do you think about this dress?" Kinely asked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long blue dress that clung to her curves in all the right places

"I love it on you. What do you think about this one?" Krista asked as she stepped out wearing a long bright red dress that hugged her cruves as well

"Love that one. You look great in red sweetie" Kinley stated

As the girls kept trying on clothes and finally purchasing the ones they loved they headed towards their favorite store Victoria's Secert to do some much needed shopping.

"Kinley do you think we need more? I would love to surprise Randy with some new pieces you know change it up some" Krista stated as she was looking at some very sexy nighties

"I know what you mean. I need new undies and bra's anyways so might as well look at some new sleepwear and nighties as well. I need some new lotion as well" Kinley stated

Finally after about four hours of shopping the girls had nearly everything they needed for their trip. They already had their passports and just needed to know where they where headed. As they headed home and Kinley dropped Krista off at her house then pulled into her drive she was happy that Mark walked out to help her unload the car.

"You buy out the mall baby?" Mark asked before kissing Kinley on the lips

"No just VS honey" Kinley stated with a laugh "I also got you a few new items as well"

"You didn't need to do that baby. I am headed shopping with Randy tomorrow for the cruise as well. Make sure you have your meds for your migraines" Mark told her as they walked into their bed room

Kinley smiled at Mark when she saw that he already had some of his things packed and smiled even more when Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed he back of her neck "That feels good take me Mark"

"Anything for you baby" Mark stated as he cleared off their bed and moved the two of them to their bed and started to make love to his wife who he was very much in love with. After making love for nearly three hours and climaxing they were now wrapped up in each other's arms and stayed like that till their phone went off. After getting cleaned up and meeting everyone for supper they were also baby free as Mark's parents were keeping the babies for the night.

Krista walked into their house and smiled at her husband who was sound asleep with Rylan against his chest and bent down to kiss Randy's forehead "Hey your home"

"Yes I am honey. How long has Rylan been sleeping?" Krista asked

"Not long he was fussy and couldn't get him to settle down so I placed him on my chest with the paci in his mouth and that was it he is out and for about 30 minutes now. I will go and lay him down before we have to get ready for supper" Randy said and kissed his son on his forehead and smiled at his wife when he saw all the shopping bags.

"Here let me take him baby, will you please bring up my bags?" Krista asked as she took her son and smiled when he barely opened his eyes and closed them again when she placed him in his crib and covered him up and met Randy on the way out of his room and together they walked into their bedroom

"What did you do buy out the mall?" Randy asked not like he minded

"No not at all. I did pick you up a few new Affliction shirts baby" Krista stated as she started to get their suitcases out and then go through the VS bags and Randy smiled when he saw what all she had gotten and actually commeted on a few of the pieces. Randy always loved it when Krista would surprise him with new nighties and bra's and panties.

It wasn't long after Krista got home that Elaine was now standing in the middle of the master bedroom listening to her son and daughter in law ramble on about Hailey being pregnant and with twins at that.

"Okay you two when are you going to expand the family?" Elaine asked

"I don't know mom to tell ya the truth, we both want more kids but with the cancer scare with Kinley its hard to think about. I was checked out as well but all is clear" Krista stated

"There isn't any pressure honey, it will happen when the time is right. I am glad to know that you got checked out. I claim all you Cena kids as my own as well" Elaine said

"Mom we have to head out. Rylan will probably want to snuggle before bed" Randy said

"I know Randal I know my grandson very well now go we might just head back to our house don't worry about us" Elaine said and gave each of the kids a hug and smiled at Rylan who was in his mom's arms and went straight to grandma.

Randy helped Krista into their truck and started to back out when Randy's phone beeped with a text

_**See you in a bit. K is throwing up with a massive migraine...MJ**_

**Thats not good we will hopefully see you in a bit call if you need help RKO**

_**Will do man thanks...MJ**_

**Kris says keep us updated and if you head to the ER call and we will meet you there RKO**

_**Will do talk to you later asswipe MJ**_

**Shithead...not nice...Kris is looking at me strange RKO BYE**

Randy shook his head at the last text and they were soon headed to meet up with Hailey and JC for supper. Randy as he was driving he reached over and took his wife's hand and held it and Krista just smiled at him while they drove.

AppleBee's

Hailey and JC were waiting on Mark and Kinley along with Randy and Krista to show up. JC was now in the bathroom getting sick and knew right away that Kinley had a massive migraine and was sick to her stomach as well. By the time he walked out of the bathroom Randy and Krista were now sitting at the table with Hailey waiting on JC to rejoin them.

"You okay honey?" Hailey asked

"My stomach is upset. I sent a text to Mark and found out that K is down with a massive migraine and had been sick so thats why I am sick" JC said "But I am okay now"

"Thats good. I am sorry she is down with a migraine and not here, I so want her to know what we are having honey" Hailey stated and JC placed his hand on Hailey's stomach and smiled at his wife who he was even more in love with.

While the group was waiting on their food they were all surprised when Kinley and Mark showed up. JC stood up to hug Kinley and could tell that his twin wasn't feeling good. "Why sweetie are you here go home honey and rest" JC stated

"I will crash later. I want to know what you two are having. I also need to eat JC" Kinley said

"JC man you know K she is very strong willed" Mark said as he put his arm on the back of Kinley's chair

"I know. Do you want to try to eat Kinley?" JC asked is his sister

"No, but I also know that Mark will tie me down and feed me himself if I don't, oh wait I like that idea" Kinley said with a smirk on her face

As the night went on and everyone ate and just enjoyed each other company. Hailey looked at her husband who she was very much in love with when they saw Liz and Tim walk through the doors of AppleBee's. Thankfully Liz and Tim didn't see JC or Hailey. After that happened JC knew it was time to tell what they were having.

"As the four of you know we did find out what we were having today Randy and Mark you two still think we are having either one of each or twin boys right" JC said

"I still think twin boys" Mark stated

"I agree with Mark man" Randy said and put his arm around Krista who smiled up at him

"Girls what do you think?" Hailey asked

"Twin Girls" Kinley and Krista stated at the same time

"Its scary enough that the two of you answer at the same time are you sure you three aren't tripletts?" Hailey asked and JC laughed at his wife and agreed it was pretty scary.

"So what are you having?" Krista asked as Kinley was about to ask as well

"We are having twin girls" Hailey said

"Ha you my dear brother in law owe me $300" Kinley said to Randy who reached into his pocket and handed the money over to Kinley

"Mark you owe me as well what was it? Thats right $350" Krista said

"The four of you had bets on it?" Hailey asked while trying not to laugh

"Yes we did. I knew that Krista and I were right" Kinley said

"Who knew that those two would be right. I had a bet against Kinley when we were having the twins and owed my own wife almost $700" Mark said

"Thats sad" JC said

"I know but you know what Hailey I am so happy for you sweetie. If you need baby clothes we have a ton with Ava and its all pink."Kinley said

"Thanks Kinley" Hailey said

"Hailey I am happy for the two of you" Krista said

"Thanks"

"When we get back from our cruise we will help with the nursery" Kinley said and Hailey said thanks and Krista said that they would go shopping for the babies when they got back as well. Hailey couldn't wait for that. The girls always had fun when shopping.

That night as everyone headed home from eating Mark helped Kinley into the house and watched as the love of his life headed up to bed before he walked into the office to pay bills.

Randy and Krista had gotten a phone call from Elaine who said they were keeping Rylan for the night as they walked into the house, they both knew it was a night of passion as they made love before finally letting sleep comsume them.

JC helped his wife who was carrying his daughters into the house. They had agreed to watch a movie before going to bed and Hailey just relaxed in JC's arms as they watched something on TV before they both fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

True Love Conquers All

The Cruise...

The first week of the cruise was very relaxing for both couples, during the first week they had spent many nights just wrapped up in each others arms just spending time with their husbands and wives. The second week of the cruise was more of the same, but there was more drinking involved and during the two days of complete drunkenness they ended up sleeping with each other husbands. Kinley and Randy were involved for two nights while Mark and Krista were also involved during those two nights.

Those two nights were not only beautiful but also full of drinking and pure pleasure. The four also agreed never to drink that much again and never to talk about those two nights. Little did they know it would come back to haunt them in about 10 weeks.

After getting home from their fun two week cruise Mark had been called up by Vince who asked him to do some signings in New York and even though he hated being away from family he went anyways to make Vince happy. During the one night that Mark was away from his wife he did something that he had never done before, he cheated on her. After the signing he went down to the hotel bar and started to drink and soon he was hitting on a cute blonde there who was sitting by him. After paying not only for his drink but also hers he took her up to his room and preceded to have his way with her.

The next morning when Mark woke up he knew that he cheated on Kinley as the girl was still sleeping in the bed next to him, he could see the condom he had used and vaguely recalled that she metioned that she was on the pill. Mark got cleanned up quickly and woke the girl and told her that she had to leave. When she asked him for his number he said sorry that he was happy at home with his wife of nearly 5 years and with twins.

10 weeks Later

Over the last few weeks Krista hadn't been feeling good. Randy felt bad as he was sure he given her the flu he had over the last few weeks and took care of Rylan and finally after about a week of Krista not being able to keep anything down Randy suggested that she head to see the doctor, he even said that he would stay home and keep Rylan while she went.

Krista was able to get a appointment for that afternoon and since Rylan was taking his nap Krista kissed Randy bye and said she would call when she knew more. After she left the house and headed towards her doctor's office she was kinda shocked to see Kinley and Mark there.

"Hey sweetie are you feeling any better?" Kinley asked

"Not really thats why I am here hon. Whats going on with you and Mark?" Krista asked her sister

"My 5 month check, and everything is clear. Call me when your headed home" Kinley said and hugged her sister and she and Mark headed out

"Krista Orton"

Krista stood and followed the nurse back to and exam room after having her vitals taken and having the all the normal questions asked she was told that Dr Preston would be in soon.

"Hi Krista how are you?" Dr Preston asked

"Sick to my stomach I can't keep anything down. Randy feels bad because he thinks that he gave me the flu he had two weeks ago" Krista said

"Thats not nice of him now is it?" Dr Preston asked

"Not really but I don't think its the flu. I just realized that I am late about 5 weeks and all" Krista told her doctor

"Okay that could be why your not keeping anything down. Did you have neausa with Rylan as well?" Dr Preston asked

"Yes I did for about four months as well" Krista replied

"Thats right. I want to draw blood let me grab my nurse and then I will do a quick exam and just go ahead and do a sono" Dr Preston said

After having blood drawn and Dr Preston doing a quick exam she was told a few mintues later that she was indeed pregnant. After having a sono done Krista was happy but also found out that she was pregnant with twins. The day that she concived was the day of complete drunkenesss so she knew that either Randy or Mark could be that fathers. Krista's due date was March 22 next year.

Krista couldn't believe it she was pregnant with twins. How in the world was she going to explain this to her husband let alone Kinley and Mark...

On the drive home Carol called to see how she was feeling. Krista explained to her mom that she was pregnant but then said she was pregnant with twins. Carol was happy for her daughter but could tell that she was holding out on her about something and knew that with in time she would tell what was bothering her she knew not to press Krista.

Once Krista arrived home Randy could tell something was bothering her to no end and let her stew for a few minutes after she got home and finally walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "Babe whats bothering you?"

"Nothing really. Dr Preston found out what was wrong though" Krista said

"Really thats good whats going on?" Randy asked as they sat down on the couch

"I'm pregnant with twins Randy we are due March 22. I am 10 weeks. If you think about it for a minute thats when we were on the cruise and also when we all were drunk and I slept with Mark. Randy" Krista explained and the tears slowly started to flow down her face.

"Krista look at me." Randy said and waited till Krista was looking at him "I Love you. I am excited, we all agreed we couldn't get upset over this. Wait your pregnant with twins right, that means either Mark or I could be the dad's right"

"Thats right Randy either of you, or just one of you" Krista said "I love you too. I need to have Kinley and Mark come over so we can tell them. Mom knows"

"Okay I will call Mark, why don't you go and lay down. Mom and Dad took Rylan for the weekend honey" Randy said

"Okay come join me when you can" Krista said

When Randy called Mark he said that would be fine. That they were actually headed out the door as his parents wanted to take the twins for the weekend so he and Kinley could have some alone time. Randy said that was cool and that supper was around 6pm and that they were just going to order in. Randy then headed up to join his wife in bed, by the time he walked in he wasn't shocked to see Krista out like a light and on his side of the bed. After stripping down to his shorts he climbed in behind and held her close.

Mark and Kinley just got done dropping the twins off at his parents house and headed back home. Kinley just wanted to make it them as she had been called down to Cameron NC as Shane Helms needed some medical help with his neck and shoulder and knew that she was the best and asked for her. Kinley didn't mind but Mark said he would stay home as she would be gone for nearly two weeks and they didn't want to ask his parents to take the twins for that long.

"Babe we are eating supper with Randy and Krista at 6" Mark said

"Thats fine. Mark you are really quiet and you have been since your trip to New York is everything okay honey?" Kinley asked

"No baby can we talk for a minute please?" Mark asked as they walked into their living room and both sat down on the couch. Kinley supported her back with the armrest while Mark pulled her legs into his lap and started to rub his hand up and down them.

"Sure honey whats wrong?" Kinley asked knowing that something was bothering her husband.

"I cheated on you while I was in New York. I was depressed missing you and drunk. I am so sorry baby" Mark said

"You cheated on me why honey?" Kinley asked as tears started to form

"I don't know why it just happened. I regret it the whole thing I wish I never went down to the bar, she was just there" Mark said "I love you Kinley"

"I love you too Mark we can get through this. I can tell that you have been beating yourself up over something but didn't know it was this. I want you to know I am not mad at you, it shocked me" Kinley said "Come here baby"

Mark moved to where Kinley was now laying against his chest. He could tell that Kinley was crying as his shirt was getting wet from her tears. Mark just held Kinley while she cried. Mark was truly sorry for his actions while he was in New York and Kinley could tell that he was sorry. Mark just brushed a kiss across his wife's forehead and was very thankful that. Mark could tell by Kinley's breathing that she was out like a light, and he finally let sleep claim him as well.

Krista was starting to wake up some and smiled when she rolled over that Randy had joined her in bed. As she watched him sleep she couldn't believe that she was pregnant again just with twins and hoping that both babies were Randy's.

"Did you get some sleep baby?" Randy asked before pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Yes I did. I am scared to tell Kinley and Mark. I know that might really flip them out." Krista said

"I know it might but it will be okay honey" Randy said

It wasn't long till Mark and Kinley were waking up as both had fallen asleep in each others arms on the couch. Kinley just lifted her head and smiled at her sleeping husband who she was so much in love with. Kinley then noticed the time it was was almost time to head over to Randy and Krista's for supper. She hated to wake her sleeping husband up but had to.

"Mark baby we need to go. I am headed up to change" Kinley said and carefully got up and headed up to change into more comfy clothes for the night.

Mark felt Kinley get up and he didn't want to move but soon followed Kinley up to their room to change out of his jeans and in to some breakaways. "Baby what time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Not till noon honey after supper we can come over here and just chill how is that and just be us" Kinley said and smiled at Mark "I love you sweetie"

"I love you so much baby" Mark said and pulled Kinley into his arms "I want you. I want to make love to you baby"

"I want that as well but it can wait till after supper honey, we will be very hot for each other by then" Kinley said

Mark chuckled at his wife who was right the longer they waited the better it would be. As they changed Kinley pulled on one of Mark's hoodies that she loves and they headed out. Both very comfy for the dinner with Krista and Randy who were changing as well. Randy was pulling on his breakways while Krista found some yoga pants to pull on and slipped one of Randy's shirts on then his sweatshirt that she loves.

Kinley and Mark walked over to Krista and Randy's hand in hand both sad that she had to leave the next day to check on Shane's injuries. Krista let the two in and noticed that Kinley was pretty quiet she knew that her sister was leaving the next day since Vince had asked her to go and look at Shane Helms's injuries and Mark was staying home to take care of the twins.

"Hey what sounds good?" Krista asked while they were all standing in the kitchen

"I have no clue what sounds good Mark?" Kinley asked as Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You but I have to wait as I was told too." Mark said and kissed the back of Kinley's neck.

"Food honey get your mind out of the gutter" Kinley said with a laugh

"Pizza or what?" Randy asked as he pulled Krista to him and held her to him

"Pizza sounds good what kind?" Krista asked

"Hambuger and Meat lovers" Kinley said

"Sounds good two larges or more?" Krista asked

"How about two larges and then cheesy breaksticks to go with it" Mark said

"Sounds like a plan let me order it" Krista said and placed the order a few minutes later and said it would be there in about 30 minutes. "While we wait I have something to share"

Every one sat down and looked at Krista for her to go on with what she had to say. "I'm 10 weeks pregnant with twins due March 22"

"Thats wonderful I am so happy for you honey" Kinley said

"Thanks, think about it K think back to 10 weeks ago what happened during those 10 weeks" Krista said

"Oh my god those two nights so either Randy or Mark could be the dad's or both is that what you are telling me?" Kinley asked

"Yes" Krista said with tears started to flow down her cheeks again

"Come here sweetie. I am not mad just shocked thats all baby, we will get through this" Kinley said and hugged Krista and the two sisters just held on to each other.

"I am having an amnio done at 16 weeks just to find out, but I need samples from both Randy and Mark" Krista said

"Thats fine Kris what ever you need from me. Kinley you okay honey?" Mark asked

"Yes hon just tired and worn out. And shocked. I never thought those nights would result in pregnancy and with twins" Kinley said "How in the world are we going to explain this to our families?"

"I don't know. Mom knows I am pregnant but thats it. How are we to say that on the cruise we all slept with each other and I am now pregnant but we dont' know who the dad is" Krista said

"I don't think we need to say anything. Just say that Mark and Kinley asked us to carry a baby for them, even though its a total lie we could pull it off" Randy said "While they implanted the eggs into your body we had sex and got pregnant as well."

As their supper arrived they ate supper talking about the babies and Kinley said that she would love to a adopt baby, and Mark agreed with her as he did as well. As the night ended Kinley told Krista to call her and they would figure out a way to tell their parents but they both thought it would be a good idea to have the amnio done first then tell the parents.

The next day came quick. Kinley was starting to wake up as she had to get ready to fly out to Cameron and didn't want to move as she was very comfy in her husbands arms. After they got home from eating with Randy and Krista they made love for hours on end, Kinley was waking up in pure bliss.

Mark could feel his wife moving and smiled at her as she climbed out of bed and just watched her as she started to pack her suitcase and her medical bag as well. "I'm going to miss you while you are gone honey"

"I'm going to miss you too. Thank you for last night" Kinley said as she sat down on the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss Mark on his lips "I love you baby"

"Hon I forgot to ask you if you are staying with Helms or at a hotel" Mark asked as he sat up in bed and pulled Kinley to him where she was now straddling his waist

"At Shane's house in the guest room are you okay with that baby?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine baby, I know he will take care of you. I would rather you stay there and not in a hotel, its safer" Mark said

"Okay. Oh I am thinking about getting a tattoo there are you okay with it as well?" Kinley asked as she leaned into kiss his forehead

"Of what and where?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow

"I want Mark's Girl right here" Kinley said as she touched her hip right before her center

"Oh. I can't wait to see it done baby who are you going to?" Mark asked

"Shannon Moore he has done my other tat's years ago baby" Kinley said

Mark just shook his head and smiled at his wife, he loved her tattoo's that she had. His favorite by far was his initals on the cure of her left breast.

It wasn't long and they were now headed for the airport. Kinley hated to leave Mark but duty calls. "Baby please take care of yourself and the twins. If you need me to come home just call and I will be on the next flight home to you" Kinley said

"Baby we will be fine. I love you sweetie. Don't hurt Shane too much and try please try not to give any stitches to anyone, I know how you can be with Matt honey you two love to play fight" Mark told her as they walked towards her gate

"Make sure you and Randy take care of Krista she will need you too right now" Kinley said "I love you here is my gate and thankfully my flight is on time."

"I love you too baby and don't worry about us here. Call me when you arrive. I will be here to pick you up in two weeks baby" Mark told her before bring his wife close and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, yes I will call you when I get there baby and before you ask I have my meds" Kinley said

"That was my next thing, Shane knows that you get them right?" Mark asked

"Yes he does baby I will see you in two weeks" Kinley said and turned to walk to her gate and Mark stayed there to watch her take off and make sure she made it off okay.

Once Kinley was in the air she pulled out her medical things and looked stuff over for thearpy for Shane on his shoulder and neck and worked up a plan that she would start with him. After about three hours she finally put her things away and got ready to land.

After landing she collected her carry on's and walked off the plane only to be pulled into a hug right away by Shane as he was there waiting for her along with Shannon who after Shane hugged her it was Shannon's turn.

"Guys relax I'm here for two weeks maybe three" Kinley said

"Sweet, how's Mark with you being gone this long?" Shane asked

"Good" Kinley answered

"Do you have everything?" Shane asked

"I have yet to get my luggage and pick up my rental" Kinley replied

"You don't need a rental you can either take my hummer or escalade" Shane said "And your not going to fight me on this either Kinley"

"Okay okay I give up. Its pointless anyways to argue with you" Kinley said as she grabbed not only her medical bag that she had on the plane but Shannon was now grabbing her suitcase and they were now walking towards Shane's truck.

It wasn't long till they arrived at Shane's house in Cameron and Shannon was nice to unload most of Kinley's things while she grabbed her medical bag and followed Shane to the room she was staying in. "Here you go. If you need anything let me know I am right across the hall K" Shane said

"Thanks guys. What are the plans or is there one?" Kinley asked as she sat her bag down on the king size bed

"I think that Matt is having everyone out for a BBQ but other than that I don't know of one do you Shannon?" Shane asked

"Nope" Shannon said as he sat down on the bed and smiled at Kinley "I know nothing"

"Like always Shannon doesn't know anything, we like to keep you in the dark about everything Shannon...its sad but true" Kinley said and smiled back at Shannon who just pouted

"Nice one Kinley very nice" Shane said

"What time or is there one?" Kinley asked

"Let me text Matt and find out" Shane said

"I don't like you anymore no tattoo's for you" Shannon stated

"Matt says around 6 and its only 2 so if you want to relax thats cool or if you want to look at my shoulder and neck that's fine as well" Shane said

"I'm out for now. K text me when you want to get the tat done and we will free up some time for you at the shop see ya Matt's" Shannon said and took off

"How about we don't stay too late tonight and I will look at your shoulder and neck tonight before sleep. I am starting to get a massive migraine so I want to crash for a bit." Kinley said "Its cool that I have drinks back here right"

"Thats fine and yes you can have food and drinks in your room thats why there is a mini fridge in here for water or pop do you need anything before I leave?" Shane asked

"Not right now but thanks. Will you make sure I am up around 5pm please" Kinley asked

"Sure try to relax K and thanks for flying out" Shane said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead

"Not a problem Shane. I need to call Mark and talk to him for a bit and see how the twins are" Kinley said an pulled out her phone to dial Marks cell and Shane walked out and shut the door behind him hoping that Kinley at least got some sleep.

**Hey baby just wanted to let you know that I made it safe and sound KRCJ**

_**Good to know baby. I was getting ready to call but didn't know if you might have laid down to rest some MJ**_

**I am getting ready to my head is killing me right now bad combo not eating before flying you think that I would have learned from the first time but I guess not KRCJ**

_**Not good lay down before it gets worse and take your meds. What are your plans for the night or do you know MJ**_

**We are headed out to Hardy's house to eat supper then back here and I will look at his neck and shoulder and start thearpy after that. I miss you so much right now baby I love you KRCJ**

_**Ah. I hope he didn't hurt his neck and shoulder too bad. I love you too get some sleep don't worry about things here. Ava is walking around asking where Mommy is and Xavier is just relaxing in my lap right now trying to take the phone from me MJ**_

**Ah tell Ava that I will be home in two weeks and that I love her so much give her one of my shirts that I wore the other day and let her sleep in it honey. Xavier trying to take the phone is just too cute. KRCJ**

_**Love you baby girl get some rest before supper and I hope that your migraine goes away soon love you and lay down now and take your meds and crash call me tomorrow love you so much baby MJ**_

**Okay baby. Love you too crashing out now KRCJ**

Kinley grabbed her meds and took what she needed too hoping that it would kick in here soon. Although after taking her meds she wasn't so lucky and started throwing up it was too late. As she was getting sick in the bathroom Shane could hear her and went to check on her and could hear her throwing up in the bathroom and walked in to check on her even more.

"You okay hon?" Shane asked

"Not really my meds didn't like me tonight, although the pressure is now gone" Kinley said as she laid back on the tile and let it cool her body

"Not good do you just want to say here and not go to Matt's?" Shane asked as he grabbed a washcloth and got it cold and pressed it to the back of Kinley's neck

"We can still go thanks for asking. Now I can take more meds and hoping they stay down this time around thanks for the cold washcloth. Is there anyway by chance we can make this room really dark?" Kinley asked as Shane helped her sit up

"Sure" Shane said and walked to the linen closest and pulled out two sets of dark sheets and started to put one up between the blinds and window then moved the curtains to where it now dark and asked Kinley if it was dark enough and she said it was and he put the other sheet on the window as well. "Do you want the ceiling fan on?"

"Yes please. Thanks again Shane. Do you have wifi here?" Kinley asked as she pulled her laptop out knowing she needed to eat first before her meds would take affect.

"Yes I do have wifi here and oh no you don't, you need to lay down and sleep Kinley. I know how bad your migraines can get so no working right now" Shane said "Lay down and put on a tank and I will rub your back for you"

"Let me change I was going to anyways" Kinley said and grabbed her tank and yoga pants to change into and walked into the bathroom to change.

Once Kinley walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed Shane straddled her back and started to massage her. Shane could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep and after climbing off of Kinley he covered her up and closed the door and walked into his own bedroom and laid down on his bed. Shane just laid there thinking and finally needed to clear his head and jumped into the shower and took a hot shower and after getting out he pulled his breakaways up and walked out to the living room hoping to zone out while Kinley slept.

It was a few hours later nearing 5pm when Kinley woke up and smiled when she saw that Shane had covered her up and closed the door. Her phone was starting to go off as she had set her alarm on her phone. After getting up and walking into the bathroom she grabbed her boyshorts and changed into those. Kinley walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen not even noticing Shane sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Wowza you look amazing Kinley" Shane said

"Oh didn't even see you there. Thanks" Kinley said while she grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the couch next to him. "Whats on?"

"Not much hon." Shane said and couldn't get the image of Kinley out of his mind

Kinley smiled and rested her head on her hand that was propped up on her knee as she had one leg somewhat tucked under her while her other leg was bent and she was resting her elbow on her knee. Shane couldn't help it and reached out to touch her as he placed a hand onher thigh and slid it up and down then left it on her thigh.

Kinley looked down at Shane's right hand and smiled as it was nice and cool which was a nice contrast to her warm thigh. Shane was absent mindly rubbing his thumb on her thigh which was starting to turn Kinley on very slowly. Kinley let out a tiny moan which caught Shane's attention.

"Whats wrong?" Shane asked

"Nothing it feels good" Kinley said with a smile

"What feels good?" Shane asked wanting to hear her say what he was doing was turning her on

"You know...what you are doing feels good on my thigh. Don't stop" Kinley said

"I wont" Shane said and moved his hand higher up on Kinley's thigh and started to rub small circles on her inner thigh near her center. Kinley moaned as he did this and didn't move from the position she was in.

Shane let his right hand wonder up even futher on Kinley's left thigh. As he did he brushed Kinley's center with his finger lightly which caused Kinley to moan even more. Kinley changed her position on the couch to where she was some what leaning back and propping herself up on her elbows and letting Shane have acess to her body.

Shane went to pull off her boyshorts and Kinley lifted her hips slightly so he could take off her shorts she had on. Once Shane had her shorts off he smiled at the naked sight before him. Shane reached up and ran his finger down her folds. Kinley moaned more when she felt Shane's fingers on her flesh.

Shane slowly dipped a finger inside of Kinley they both moaned when he did that. Shane added another finger as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Kinley's center. Kinley threw her head back in pleasure and Shane just smirked when she did that. As Shane kept working his fingers in and out of her body as he reached down to taste her, darting his tounge over her center and dipped into her. Kinley let out a loud moan as he did that. Which turned them both on as he kept dancing his tounge and fingers in and out of her body. Kinley started to puslate around his fingers as she slowly started to climax as Shane kept moving his fingers as he reached up to kiss Kinley as she climaxed around his fingers.

"That was amazing Shane oh god that felt good" Kinley said

"I bet it did baby. My god you feel amazing Kinley" Shane stated as he stood up and smiled down at Kinley and picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Shane bent down to kiss her and while he did he reached down and lifted the tank top that Kinley was wearing and peeled it off of her exposing her breast. Shane pulled down his breakaways and laid down on the bed next to Kinley and propped himself up on his forearm and smiled down at Kinley before capturing her lips in a kiss while his right hand started to roam her body and stopped to play with her full breast. "Don't shoot me what size are you?" before kissing her nipple.

"40 DD" Kinley whispered

"Damn woman all you?" Shane asked as he pinched the nipple that was just in his mouth

"No implants just to enhance my regular size is a 38 DD" Kinley said then moaned as Shane flicked his tounge over her nipple and took it back in his mouth and then moved his right hand and moved it down to play with her still swollen flesh.

"Stop teasing me Shane for the love of god don't tease me" Kinley stated

Shane kissed Kinley again this time more passionately as he slid into the wetness of her body both moaned at the contact that was made. Once Shane was fully seated inside Kinley's body he sat up and pulled her legs around his waist and bent down to pick her up as they rocked back and forth before changing positions and laid her back down both moaning as the melted and blended their bodies together. After changing positions a few times they were climaxing in their releases and Shane fell against Kinley's chest as she wrapped her arms around him and he reached up to kiss her before pulling out and rolling to his back. "You my dear are amazing but we need to go before everyone thinks something" Shane said and kissed her again

"Your right...I need to change what are you wearing?" Kinley asked as she sat up in bed

"I would like to just wear you out but that wont happen right now, I will take you again" Shane said "Only later"

"We are going to wear each other out you realize that right?" Kinley said while she slipped her tank back on."I am headed to change meet ya in the living room in about 10 minutes?"

"Thats fine just jeans and a tshirt will be fine sweetness" Shane said and stood and walked over to his dresser and pulled some jeans out and slipped them on then found a shirt and pulled it on and just watched as Kinley walked into her bedroom and pulled her jeans that she had on when she arrived then her bra and tank then her black affliction tshirt and she looked amazing.

Kinley applied some light make-up and then pulled out Mark's affliction hat that she brought with her and smiled at Shane when he was standing in the doorway watching her get ready.

"You look beautiful Kinley" Shane said as she walked back over to get her purse and phone

"Thanks you look good too hot stuff...lets head out because if we don't I wont want to move" Kinley told him

"After you beautiful" Shane said and smiled at her as they walked towards his truck

Shane took them in the direction of Matt's house and he wasn't surprised to see almost everyone at the house. After finding a parking spot Shane walked around to help Kinley out and Matt walked over to greet them and pulled Kinley in for a hug and held her as they had been friends for years.

"About time you make it here only 45 minutes late" Matt said

"Ha ha Hardy sorry I was talking with Mark" Kinley said

"Thats cool honey just giving you a hard enough time. You know almost everyone here right?" Matt asked

"Most everyone but a few people" Kinley said

"Well now I have introductions to make now don't I?" Matt asked as Jeff walked over to them and hugged Kinley

"Its been way too long Kinley hows it going?" Jeff asked "Where is Mark?"

"At home with our twins. Since I am here for two weeks we didn't want to ask his parents to take the twins for that long or ask my parents to come in for that long either" Kinley answered

"I can understand that we don't like to leave the baby if we don't have to. Beth said she wants some girltime later" Jeff told her then pulled her in for a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Matt took Kinley and together they walked around and he introducded Kinley to numerous people. Kinley was having a great time mingling with people and finally eating supper. Kinley heard her phone ring and looked to see who it was and it was Mark.

"Hey sweetie everyone here is asking about you" Kinley answered

"Really?" Mark asked

"Yes baby. How are you?" Kinley asked as she walked towards Shane's truck

"Good missing you like there is no tomorrow, Ava is out like a light in the middle of our bed, Xavier is sound asleep in his crib and I am sitting in our office going over bills. I heard from Vince today" Mark said

"Take a pic of Ava for me will you baby then send it to me please. What did Vince want?" Kinley asked as she leaned against Shane's truck

"About my return, if I am ready to come back to work" Mark told her

"Really what did you tell him baby?" Kinley asked knowing that Mark wasn't ready to be back on the road again.

"I told him no then he called me back and asked if I would like to do some training with some up and comers that he has and we have a training school here in St Louis that Randy and I would be in charge of and I think John as well" Mark said while he walked up to check on the twins.

"Thats awesome baby have you talked this over with Randy?" Kinley asked as she got into her purse to grab her meds as her migraine was coming back this time worse

"Yes and we agreed to do it, we are going to have a conference call here tomorrow and tell him together that we want to do this" Mark said "How are you feeling?"

"Drained and getting ready to take my meds again they didn't stay down the first time and I just ate a bit ago and nothing is working so I am taking them again" Kinley told her husband "I miss you Mark"

"I miss you too Kinley. I wish I was there to comfort you sweetie" Mark told her as he took a pic of Ava and smiled at his sleeping daughter "You will get the pic in a bit honey she is sleeping soundly on my side of the bed"

"Sweet, why is Ava in our bed baby?" Kinley asked

"She wanted to sleep with me. I will move her later and put her in her crib baby. Oh we got the paperwork to start the adoption process when you get home" Mark said

"Okay honey. I am going to let you go and see if Shane will take me back to his house so I can crash" Kinely said "I love you"

"I love you as well baby get some sleep tonight." Mark told her and knew that he needed to call Shane and ask him to take care of Kinley for him as he knew way too well that she would try to work it off but never sleep.

After they hung up Kinley walked to find Shane and wasn't suprised to see him on the phone and smiled at him. Matt saw the interaction between the two as he watched Shane pull Kinley into his arms and start to rub his hand up and down her back and knew right away that something was going on. Shane was his best friend and could see the love for Kinley in his eyes.

Matt just watched the couple who were good friends and didn't know what to think as he knew that Kinley was deeply in love with Mark and would never cheat on him. Shane just got out of a really bad relationship and wasn't ready for a new one just yet and was just taking time to see where life took him. Matt knew that he had to talk to them before something happened and all.

Matt walked over to where Kinley and Shane were standing and pulled them inside the house and into his bedroom as he wanted to do this in private.

"Matt what is your problem?" Kinley asked

"Matt what is going on you never pull people away from anything what is the problem?" Shane asked

"What is going on between the two of you?" Matt asked

"Nothing why?" Kinley asked

"I can see something happened before you arrived as you were both 45 minutes late, Shane is always on time" Matt said

"Matt Kinley is a friend of mine nothing will ever happen I have way too much respect to even try to ruin our friendship or her marriage. Mark just called to ask me if she gets worse to take her to the ER" Shane said

"Mark called and we needed to talk about something and all. Then I got sick my meds wouldn't stay down so don't worry about it. I repsect Shane that he vaules our friendship and my marriage to Mark" Kinley said

"I guess with Shane pulling to you to him and him rubbing his hand up and down your back I thought something was going on between the two of you. I'm sorry" Matt said

"Its okay Matt. I need to crash my migraine is getting worse" Kinley said

"Do you want to crash here or Jeff's?" Matt asked

"Somewhere nice and quiet and no smoke" Kinley said

"How about we just head back. I didn't sleep good last night because of my shoulder and neck were bothering me so I would like to crash out as well" Shane said

"Thats fine see you later Matt" Kinley said and followed Shane out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Matt hugged his two friends by and Shane said that he would call Matt later and he then helped Kinley into his truck then walked around to get himself.

Shane started his truck and backed up then started to drive down Matt's drive and then headed towards his house. "That was close"

"Yes it was, we dodged a bullet there didn't we" Kinley said and laid her head back

"When we get to the house I will take care of you Kinley what we shared was amazing and I want more" Shane stated

"I want more too Shane make love to me" Kinley said

"Your on baby. Mark called me and asked me to take you the ER if your migrane got worse" Shane said as he pulled in his drive.

Shane helped Kinley out and then into the house. What neither knew is that someone had passed out in Shane's truck and it was his ex girlfriend who was good friends with the Hardy's and was at the BBQ that night and she had heard everything, but would she expose them both to not only Matt and all of his friends or would she go to Mark and tell him what was going on between Shane and Kinley. Jamie aka Velvet Sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

True Love Conqures All

Once Shane and Kinley walked into his house Shane pulled Kinley to him and kissed her passionately and once he kiss broke he kissed her forehead. "Now that is out of the way would you please look at my neck and shoulder please then sleep for you"

"Sure take off your shirt and I will go and grab my medical bag and we can go from there." Kinley said as she watched Shane try to take off his shirt with his left arm but was wincing in pain "Shane use both arms not just one"

Kinley walked to her bedroom and grabbed her medical bag and walked back out to find Shane shirtless and just smiled at his smooth chest and sat down beside him. "Why don't you sit on the floor in front of me Shane"

Shane sat down in front of Kinley who sat down behind him and asked that he put his left ear to his left shoulder and noticed that his range of motion wasn't where it needed to be. After asking him to do a few more simple things and then asked him to raise his left arm and saw that it wasn't anywhere near where it should have been. After poking around on it some more and Shane moved and stretched he didn't have the range of motion that he needed.

"Kinley what do you think?" Shane asked as he leaned back and placed his head in her lap

"Your muscles are very tight and I think you might have pulled some muscels in your neck and shoulder. Tomorrow I want to have some x-rays taken and we can go from there. I can do some simple massages till we get the films back." Kinley told him then pressed a soft kiss to Shane's forehead and smiled down at him

"You have some soft lips you know that" Shane said "Soft but firm touch as well"

"We can start the massages in the morning hon. I need to crash out" Kinley said "You have soft lips as well"

"Sleep with me Kinley. I mean in my bed in my arms. I just want to hold you" Shane said quietly as he stood up and pulled Kinley into his arms when someone started to bang on the front door "Ugh who is here"

"Go see I am headed to my room to change" Kinley said

Shane watched as Kinley walked towards her bedroom and walked over to the front door and opened it to see his ex girlfriend Jamie aka Velvet Sky "What do you want?"

"Why is Kinley here. I know she is married to Mark Jindrak. I am sure he doesn't know about you and her. Maybe I should call him I am sure he would find this interesting" Jamie stated

"I don't think that he would care, he knows she is here. We are done you don't need to know as we aren't together anymore" Shane snapped

"Shane what is going on between you and Kinley?" Jamie asked

"We are friends and have been for years. You have no say in anything Jamie we broke up you and I have been done for nearly a year now leave" Shane said "I called Kinley to come and look at my shoulder and neck she is the best and I wanted the best"

"She has no clue to what she is doing, she has no medical background nothing at all" Jamie said not seeing Kinley walk back in the room.

Shane knew how lethal Kinley could be when she was prevoked and thats what Jamie was doing now. Shane just shook his head which meant to Kinley not to say anything just yet. Shane just kept letting Jamie rant and rave on about nothing. Kinley just crossed the room and stood by Shane and by the time Jamie was done talking she just looked at the two of them. "Something is going on between the two of you and I will find out what it is and then expose you two" Jamie said

"Jamie there is nothing but love and repsect for Shane. I am happyily married to my husband of almost 5 years and we have twins at home. I will tell you this now. I have more knowledge than you ever will in the medical field. I wont even think twice about taking you out" Kinley said

"You can't take me out. Your not even a wrestler" Jamie told Kinley and put her hands on her hips

"I may not wrestle but I have taken men and women out and put them on the shelves. Call John, Randy and even my husband they will tell you to back off now" Kinley said "You can even ask Matt and Jeff what I am capable of"

"Your not capable of anything" Jamie said and reached out to slap Kinley who caught her hand and in turn slapped her across her face and just smirked.

"There is nothing going on between Shane and I besides us being friends and he is now one of my patients" Kinley told her "Now I believe that Shane asked you to leave I would do so if I were you"

"Fine but this isn't over by a long shot not over" Jamie stated

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Shane asked

"Both, you will get what is coming to you" Jamie stated and stormed out of the hosue. Shane was thankful that he had the locks changed after they broke up and no one but him had keys to his place.

"Come here hon" Shane said

"Not here either my room or yours but not out here we need to be careful honey trust me on that." Kinley said and walked towards her bedroom and Shane made sure the house was locked up and set the alarm and then closed the blinds then followed Kinley to her room and pulled her into his arms.

Shane wasted no time in pulling Kinley to him and held her against him while he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss."Hold me all night Shane just hold me"

"You never have to ask me" Shane told her

As they changed for bed Shane laid down then pulled Kinley to him and held her on the right side of his chest as they both drifted off to sleep. Jamie was still outside of Shane's house mad about Kinley slapping her cheek as she called Shannon to come and get her as she had no way home. While she waited on Shannon to arrive she pulled out her phone and scrolled in her contacts and finally found Mark's name and pressed send

"Hello" Mark answered

"Mark this is a friend of Kinley's Jamie do you know that she is with Shane Helms in his house right now?" Jamie asked

"Yes I do, she is down there looking at his neck and shoulder. Why?" Mark asked

"So you know that she is very mean she slapped me for no reason what so ever" Jamie said "And you don't care that she is alone with another man?"

"I'm sure my wife had a good enough reason to slap you and yes I care I trust my wife I have no reason to worry" Mark told her

"I will expose what happened in New York to Kinley. I am sure she would love to know how many different times we had sex that night. I will never forget that night Mark" Jamie said

"That night was the biggest mistake I ever made. Kinley knows that I cheated on her but she doesn't know with who." Mark said and hung up on her...

Mark rolled over in bed and smiled at his still sleeping daughter who thankfully never woke up to him talking. Mark then grabbed his phone and walked down to check on Xavier who was out like a light and then went down to the office and called Kinley from his cell phone

"Hey baby whats up?" Kinley asnwered as she got out of bed and walked into the living room. Shane followed her to make sure she was okay.

"Not a whole lot baby I just had the most interesting phone call from a Jamie aka Velvet Sky claiming your cheating on me with Shane" Mark said with a laugh

"She what? Thats funny baby that is really funny." Kinley said and sat down on the couch "How are my babies?"

"We are just fine honey. Xavier is sleeping and Miss Ava is still in our bed. I was sleeping till a phone call came in" Mark said "We are doing just fine honey"

"Thats good hon" Kinley said with a laugh

"How is Shane's shoulder and neck hon?" Mark asked

"Tight, I think he pulled a few muscles I am having his doctor do some films tomorrow when he has his appointment and I am going with him. He is lucky enough not to be in a brace right now." Kinley said

"I'm glad you are there to help him honey. I had better get back to bed before a little girl of ours decides to take over your spot in the bed. I love you baby" Mark said "Call me tomorrow when you know more"

"I will baby love you too honey give kisses and hugs to my babies." Kinley said and they hung up after that.

"You okay?" Shane asked

"I'm okay. Jamie called Mark and asked if he was okay with me being in the house with you" Kinley said

"She did wow thats a new low for her" Shane said "Lets go back to bed and sleep" Shane said and held out his hand for Kinley to take and helped her off the couch "Don't shot me now but are you on any type of birth control?"

"No, and let me say why, I had a hysterectomy at the start of the year so I don't have to worry about it" Kinley said

"Thats good to know now lets go to sleep" Shane said "My appointment is at 10am"

"Okay I will set my alarm on my phone to get me up around 8am and all. Do you want me to fix breakfast or do you want to go and grab food?" Kinley asked as they walked back to her room and Shane climbed into bed and watched as Kinley walked into the bathroom and used it then plugged in her cell and she climbed in next to Shane this time laying her head on the left side of his chest and they let sleep consume them.

Kinley heard her alarm going off and didn't want to move as she was wrapped up in Shane's arms and very content. "Shane wake up we need to get up honey"

"Don't want to move damn it too comfy" Shane told her and sat up in bed and pulled Kinley back to him

"Shane as much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you we need to get up as I want to take a shower in a few and do my hair."Kinley told him "Join me"

Shane just smiled at the girl in his arms and followed her once she got up an walked into the bathroom. Shane knew he was probably playing with fire getting involved with Kinley but he didn't care. After getting cleaned up Kinley told Shane to sit down on her bed and while he did what he was told to Kinley pulled out some Biofreeze and started to massage Shane's shoulder and neck."You keep this up you will be naked"

"Really?" Kinley asked with a smirk on her face

"Yes really. But that will have to wait till after my appointment you ready to head out?" Shane asked

"Yes let me get this stuff off my hands and we can go" Kinley told him and walked into the bathroom to wash her hands.

While they were on the way to Shane's doctor Kinley's phone rang and it after seeing who it was she hit ingore. Not wanting to deal with anyone right now but Shane and his shoulder and neck. "Okay you never reject phone calls. I know it wasn't Mark or JC because you would have answered it same with Orton"

"Its someone from my past. I don't want to deal with him at this moment or ever" Kinley said and looked out the window Shane could see the tears threating to fall down her cheeks and reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Kinley who was it?" Shane asked knowing if he pressed her she would finally tell him who it was

"It was Adam."

"Is he still bothering you?" Shane asked as before they had been together she and Adam weren't what you would call the happiest couple.

"Hardly ever Shane when we get back to the house I need to call Mark and make sure and the twins are okay. Come back to St Louis with me if I head home please. I need to over see your thearpy anyways." Kinley said

"I will think about it hon. How is that?" Shane asked as he parked his truck at the medical building in Raleigh and walked around to help Kinley out and held her against his chest.

After Shane signed in for his appointment and was called back a few minutes later Kinley just laughed when the nurse took his vitals and smiled at him when the nurse said nice tat's. The nurse told them it wouldn't be much longer till the doctor was with them.

"Kinley don't shoot me but what all we? Where are we going with what we have?" Shane asked as he pulled Kinley to him

"To be honest Shane I don't know all I know is I love the way you feel not only when your inside of me but your touch as well, I can't get enough of you but I am married to my best friend and my soulmate. But I don't want to stop us either." Kinley told him and pressed a kiss to his chest as it was bare

"I don't want to stop us either" Shane said and held onto Kinley then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

There was a knock on the door and they stepped apart before Dr John Thomas steps into the room "Good Morning Shane"

"Morning to you as well. I would like you to meet Dr Kinley Cena-Jindrak my personal doctor and thearpist" Shane said as he shook his doctor's hand

"Hi nice to meet you" Dr Thomas stated "How long have you been Shane's doctor?"

"While I was with the WWE and still good friends he asked me to come down and take a look at him so I flew in and here we are" Kinley anwered "I would like it if you would do some x-rays on his neck and shoulder that way I know where to go with therapy"

"We can do that. Shane I will have you follow my nurse and we can go from there. In the mean time I would like to give you some muscle relaxants and pain meds to help" Dr Thomas said and walked out to give his nurse some instructions and told Shane to follow him.

Kinley stayed in the exam room when her phone rang and after looking at the caller ID and it was Mark "Hey honey"

"Hey sweets. I miss you hows it going?" Mark asked

"Good for now. Adam called me" Kinley told her husband "I miss you too"

"What did he want?" Mark asked knowing this was probably upsetting Kinley

"I don't know Mark I didn't answer the phone and he didn't leave me a message. I miss you too." Kinley said and stood to look out the window "I don't want to know why he is calling. How are my babies?"

"Good they miss mommy. How is Shane this morning?" Mark asked

"Stiff and tender he said that he slept on his shoulder and neck wrong last night. We are at the doctor right now and he is getting some films done as we speak. Would you be okay if I was gone for three weeks?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine baby, he needs you to work the kinks and get him to where he can move his arm again back to where it was before was injured. If he wants to come up every two weeks for you to work with him he can and stay at the house" Mark told her "You are the best and he needs the best. I felt the same way when you started to work with me on my shoulder when I injured it before we started dating. I love you Miss Ava wants me to play with her right now. I will talk to you later baby we love and miss you"

It wasn't long after Kinley hung up with Mark that Shane was back in the room with her and smiled and pulled her close. "You okay?"

"I'm fine didn't sleep good last night. I would like to work with your shoulder and neck for at least three weeks. I talked with Mark and he suggested that you should come to St Louis every two weeks if you could" Kinley said

"Really, I get you and this body for three weeks?" Shane asked "Anything to get my range of motion back and all"

Kinley went to answer Shane but his doctor walked in and they quickly stepped apart but stayed close. "Well Shane you have a slight tear in your shoulder and I can see why you asked Dr Cena-Jindrak to come work with you. I did some reasearch and I know you will be in good hands. Your muscels are very tight. I know that tear will heal and you don't need surgery. I suggest at least 3 or 4 weeks with thearpy to get your range of motion back and massages to help with the tight muscles" Dr Thomas stated. "I want to see you back in three weeks"

"Okay and yes she is the best...I will make an appointment for three weeks out thanks again." Shane said

"Oh before I forget here are your scripts" Dr Thomas said

"Thanks for doing the films for me" Kinley said while picking her shoulder bag up and they headed out. After Shane made another appointment for three weeks they headed out to the truck and Shane was nice enough and held the door open for Kinley and then got in himself.

"You want to do anything else while we are here in Raleigh?" Shane asked

"Not really head back to your place and then change and go for a run if your up to it" Kinley said with a smile on her face. "Before I leave though I need to go to Gas Chamber and get a tat done"

"We can manage that" Shane said "I would love to go on a run"

On the way back to Cameron Shane had the music up and just watching the world pass by as they drove, he looked over and noticed that Kinley was sound asleep in the passenger seat. He could tell that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Once they arrived back in Cameron he pulled onto his street and sighed as not only was Jamie's car there but Matt and Jeff's cars as well. He knew this could go one of two different ways. Once he pulled into the garage he opened up his car door and asked Jeff to carry Kinley in while he dealt with Jamie after she left he looked at Matt and told him to come on in. After walking into the house he smiled that Jeff had placed Kinley on the couch and sat down at the end of the couch and pulled her legs into his lap and told Matt and Jeff to sit down.

"Whats going on with Kinley?" Matt asked

"I know she didn't get much sleep and on the way to my appointment Adam called but she didn't talk to him and I know that she misses her babies" Shane said and laid his head back on the pillow that was propped up on the back of the couch " I slept wrong on my neck and shoulder last night so I am sore"

"Ah not good that Adam called, we came by to see if the two of you wanted to do supper or something" Matt said

"I am along for the ride" Jeff said

"I will ask K when she wakes up and call ya how is that. I know she wanted to go on a run but she fell asleep in the truck on the way home" Shane told him

"Okay talk to you later...we are out" Matt said and both him and Jeff headed out. Shane got up after they left and locked the doors and smiled at Kinley who was out like a light. He covered her up and walked into his room to grab a shower. After his shower he laid down on his bed and fell asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to both Hailey and Krista who have helped with the idea's on this chapter...Also thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed...**

Chapter 10

True Love Conqures All

St Louis MO

Krista was just waking up and rolling over in bed only to be met with soft lips to her forehead as Randy pulled his wife close and brought her to his chest.

"Good Morning honey how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Good for now how are you this morning baby?" Krista asked before placing a kiss to Randy's bare chest

"Good sweetie what would you like for breakfast?" Randy asked

"Just some toast honey is all. I am getting in the shower what time do we have to pick up Rylan and we need to pick the rooms for nursery if they are both boys I would like the babies to share a room as if they are girls but one of each two rooms baby." Krista said

"We can do that baby. Question and please don't shoot me" Randy said

"Now why would I shoot you honey whats the question?" Krista asked as she laid her head down on Randy's chest

"What would you think about letting Mark and Kinley raise the baby if one of the babies is Mark's, even though he is the biological father" Randy said

"Thats a good idea, I know they want to adopt, it means that K would have to adopt the baby." Krista said "I need to talk to K about it and will call her later on today"

"Thats a good idea honey talk to Kinley first then Mark" Randy said "Why don't you get cleaned up while I go and get breakfast started."

While Krista got cleaned up she decided to call Kinley what she didn't know is that she would be waking up Kinley and Shane.

"Hello Kris how are you feeling?" Kinley asked as she laid her head back down on Shane's chest.

"Good. I have a question for you Kinley" Krista said

"Really, whats up?" Kinley asked

"As you know that Mark could be one of the babies dad, after we have the amnio done would you and Mark like to raise the baby as your own while Randy and I would be aunt and uncle to the baby?" Krista asked

"That is very sweet of you Kris are you sure about this honey? I would love to but I don't want you to be upset honey" Kinley said

"I wouldn't be upset. If Mark is one of the father's then I want you to have a chance to raise the baby, you would just have to adopt the baby" Krista said

"I would have to talk with Mark but we can do that. How about after the amnio we can go from there honey. I love you talk to Mark about it and then I will talk with him as well" Kinley said while trying not to yawn in her sisters ear.

"Did I wake you Kinley?" Krista asked

"Yes you did but thats okay. I need to get up and see how Shane's shoulder is and all." Kinley said

"Sure...see how his shoulder is doing...I know you way too well Kinley Renee Cena-Jindrak" Krista said and laughed at her sister. "I know at attraction is still there for Shane. I know the minute the two of you were alone what went on and you can't deny it Kinley" Krista said

"Ugh. I don't know what you are talking about Krista. Do you honestly think that I would cheat on Mark with Shane?" Kinley asked as she was now laying down on her back trying to bite back a moan while Shane started to not only play with her center and started to suck on her nipple.

"Kinley don't lie to me hon. I know what goes on. I'm not that stupid honey. Just be careful thats all I have to say. I need to go for now I love you just be careful hon." Krista stated

"Always Kris. Talk to Mark abo...I'll talk to you later I love you too" Kinley said and they hung up. "You keep doing that I wont be able to contain myself Shane, that feels so good"

Shane just smiled down at Kinley before claiming her lips in a kiss while he kept playing with her center before sliding into her body with a powerful thrust. As they were making love to each other and changing to different positions many different times, they were now back to where Kinley had her legs wrapped around Shane's waist when the front door opened and unknown to them as they were lost in their love making session when the door to Kinley's room opened and Matt gasped to what he just walked in on and quickly shut the door.

"Oh Shane don't stop you feel so good" Kinley moaned not knowing that someone had just watched them having sex.

"Your amazing to be inside of Kinley almost there baby oh god baby" Shane moaned

It wasn't long after that they both screamed out in pleasure as they both climaxed at the same time. "Shane your amazing God you know how to make me moan with complete pleasure"

"Your amazing as well. How about we get cleaned up and then I will fix you breakfast honey." Shane said "Then we can get started on rehab for my shoulder and neck sound good to you?"

"Thats fine how about you go start breakfast and I will be down in a few. I need to make a few phone calls" Kinley said

Shane just kissed Kinley's forehead and slowly pulled out. Both moaned as that happened. Shane pulled his breakaways on and walked out of her bedroom while smiling to himself and walked to the kitchen. While Kinley got up and pulled the sheet to her chest and picked her phone back up and dialed home.

"Hey baby" Mark answered

"Hey hon how are you?" Kinley asked as she laid back down in bed

"Good how is my baby?" Mark asked as he stepped outside to smoke since the twins were still sleeping "I miss you"

"I miss you too. I am worn out. Not sleeping much and missing you" Kinley stated

"Why don't you try to sleep some more baby before you can't function hon. I know what you and no sleep looks like and its not a pretty site." Mark said

"Thanks baby lov eyou too. I also need to eat" Kinley said

"Yes you do baby. Call me later on today honey. I love you hon" Mark said

"I love you too and I will do that honey" Kinley said and stood up and pulled on a tank then one of Mark's shirts that was her favorite and her yoga capris and walked out to the living room and was confused to why Matt was there but walked into the kitchen and to grab a bottle of water. "Why is Matt here?"

"No clue but he looks pissed and confused at the same time. Yo Hardy you staying for breakfast?" Shane asked

"Depends on what is being served and if it comes with a side of a very naked Kinley and Shane" Matt said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why would it come with a side of us naked Matt that makes no sense what so spit it out Matt" Kinley said

"You want me to tell you what I think is going on?" Matt asked

"Yes damn it. You have been acting funny since I walked out shirtless and all" Shane said

"At least it wasn't Kinley shirtless just like you ass. What are you two doing. Kinley you are married and Shane I thought you would be smarter than this" Matt said

"Hey now I think I look very good shirtless Hardy." Kinley said before getting up and walking away and into her bathroom not feeling good and started to get sick. After throwing up what she had barely eaten she laid back on the tile to let it cool her body when she could hear her phone ringing but didn't move as she knew it was JC and didn't answer.

"Hello" Shane answered

"Why are you answering my sisters phone Shane?" JC asked

"She isn't feeling good so I thought I would be nice and answer it for her whats up?" Shane asked

"Is K throwing up after eating?" JC asked knowing the answer as he had been sick after eating breakfast and Hailey thought something was wrong with him but he knew better and knew that his twin was sick.

"Yes she did why?" Shane asked

"I can tell as her twin I can usually tell when she is not only sick but in pleasure as well its a twin thing" JC said

"Do you want to talk to K?" Shane asked

"No just tell her I called and have her call me back after she has gotten some sleep." JC said

"Not a prob" Shane said before hanging up

"Okay Shane tell me what is going on now" Matt demanded

"Why so you can run to Mark?" Shane asked

"You know better than this Shane when did this start?" Matt asked "Go put on a shirt I will go and check on Kinley"

Shane and Matt walked down the hall together Shane walked into his room while Matt when to check on Kinley who was still getting sick. Matt knew how bad her migraines could get and knew it was bad when he found her still throwing up and thought it might be from something else but wasn't sure. "Kinley you feeling any better?" Matt asked

"No, go get my ice pack from the freezer please my name is on it. I need it for my head" Kinley said

"Okay I will be right back why don't you get in bed." Matt told her

Shane knew that Kinley wasn't feeling good and walked into her room and helped her get back in bed. Kinley stripped down to just her undies and crawled back in bed and pulled the sheet up around her chest and moaned. "Roll over hon" Shane said quietly and after Kinley rolled to her stomach Shane straddled her back and grabbed her lotion and started to rub her back.

Matt walked back in with the ice pack and saw what was going on and just asked Kinley to raise her head and he placed the ice pack under it and told Shane to call him later. Shane kept rubbing Kinley's back and just nodded his head in agreement. After rubbing the lotion all into Kinley's back he pressed a kiss to her cheek and wiped his hands off and decided to call Mark.

"Hey Shane hows it going my wife isn't killing you yet is she?" Mark asked

"No she isn't moving right now. Massive migraine got sick and is now laying down in bed sleeping with an ice pack under her head."Shane told him

"Ah not good. Ask her to raise up and have her take off her shirt and tank, then grab her lotion and rub it." Mark told her

"Okay I can do that. I hate to wake her though. I have an idea how about you fly out for the weekend an just be with her. I know she is missing you" Shane said knowing this would drive him nuts while Mark would be there.

"Let me see if my parents can take the twins for the weekend then I will have to fly back out on Sunday to pick up the little ones. Let me call you back. Just take care of my wife, has she taken her meds yet?" Mark asked

"No"

"Try to get her to take them will call back in a few" Mark said and they hung up.

Shane walked back into Kinley's room and smiled when he saw that she was now on her side. "K hon have you taken your meds?" Shane asked

"No can you hand me my bag please and some water?" Kinley asked as she sat up in bed and let the sheet fall down around her waist. "Not right now Shane I know what your thinking"

Shane handed her bag and watched as Kinley got her meds out when his phone rang again and it was Mark. "Hey man"

"My parents are taking the twins in a few hours. I have a flight book and I land at 3 pls don't have Kinley with you. I want to surprise her or have Matt or Jeff pick me up" Mark said

"I can do that. Don't worry about it. See ya later" Shane said and hung up the phone to walk back into check on Kinley and smiled when she was fast asleep.

Shane started to clean house and after about two hours and thankfully Matt agreed to pick up Mark and knew to keep his mouth shut that it would all probably come out sooner or later. It was nearing four in the afternoon when Matt and Mark arrived at Shane's and after unloading the car they headed into the house and Shane told Mark what room Kinley was in and watched him walk up to be with his wife.

Kinley heard the door open and rolled to her side and smiled when she could smell Mark's body spray that he was wearing and sat up in bed and turned on the light and smiled at her husband. "What are you doing here Mark?"

"I came to be with you for a bit and just spend time with you baby hopefully I can take care of you that way you wont be in any pain" Mark said as he stripped off his shirt and and then his pants and climbed in bed next to Kinley and pulled her to his chest. Kinley as she laid there listening to Mark's heartbeat was silently thanking God that Shane had never left any marks on her while they were sleeping together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

True Love Conqures All

Cameron NC

As Kinley and Mark slept till around 5pm when Shane called Mark's phone to remind him that they were all having supper over at Shannon's that night. Mark carefully woke up his wife who had slept soundly since his arrival. Mark started to pull his jeans back on and started to looking for a fresh shirt to pull on and smiled at his wife who was pulling on one of his favorite shirts that he had gotten her a few months ago.

"You look sexy honey, tonight you are mine" Mark said while he started to do his hair in spikes

"Yes that would be nice to have you inside of me baby. I am so glad you are here. I have missed you and its been three days baby." Kinley said while slipping on her sandals and then Mark's hat that she had brought with her

"I have been looking all over for that hat baby, you shoud have told me you were bringing it with you its not that big of deal but I couldn't find it. I thought maybe the twins had hid it from me. It looks hot on you though" Mark told her and laughed at his wife

"Sorry baby, you know I love this hat, its simply looks better on me sorry hon." Kinley said with a smirk on her face.

There was a knock on the door Kinley who was closest to the door opened it and smiled when she saw it was Shane. "Hey thanks for the help in the surprise" then gave Shane a hug

"You are welcome. Did you finally get rid of your migraine?' Shane asked "Before we leave would you mind rubbing some bio freeze on my neck and shoulder?"

"Sure, Mark hon hand me that bottle please and when we get back, Mark I will work on your back." Kinley said as Mark pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist as she worked on Shane's shoulder and neck "Yes I finally got rid of the migraine thanks for asking"

While Kinley worked on Shane's shoulder and neck Mark stepped out to make a phone call to see not only how Krista was doing but also to his parents and walked back into the bedroom to watch his wife work on Shane's shoulder then moved to his neck. "Mark she is good, thanks Kinley"

"You are most welcome tonight after I work on Mark's shoulders I will work on yours before you go to bed. That way you can also ice it. I forgot about that last night" Kinley said

"Ah, I do have a heating pad here I just have to look for it I will do that tomorrow" Shane said as he pulled his shirt on after wiping the bio freeze off and Kinley walked into the bathroom to wash her hands. "Mark will you mind driving?"

"Not a prob man you will just have to tell me which way to go. Are the two of you ready to head out now?" Mark asked

"Yes I am smartass. You should know that I am always running late." Kinley told her husband

"Very true baby, if you wouldn't have been at the church getting ready there for our wedding you would have been late to our wedding baby" Mark said and Shane just laughed

"He isn't kidding Shane. I am usually always running late" Kinley said

"As well Mark here are my keys and I will sit in back that way you two can sit up front." Shane said and smiled at both of them as he walked past them both

Mark pulled Kinley to him and kissed her on the lips "When we get home tonight you are mine baby. I loved watching you work with Helms"

As Mark helped Kinley into the front while Shane climbed in back she turned to smile at him. Mark didn't miss the exchange between the two of them and just didn't think anything of it. As Shane gave directions to Shannon's house by the time they arrived they were probably the last ones to arrive. After Mark parked the car Shane groaned to himself that he could see Jamie here. Mark groaned as well but his was out loud when he saw Jamie walking towards the front door as they both arrived at the same time.

"Whats wrong baby?" Kinley asked

"Nothing honey" Mark lied "My shoulders are tight thats all"

"Oh I will work on them later" Kinley said as Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and threw Shane his car keys back.

Once they arrived in the house Kinley went off to find the bathroom and Shane followed while Mark was cornering Jamie. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited why are you here?" Jamie asked

"I came to see my wife" Mark answered

"You need to follow me" Jamie said while she headed upstairs and Mark followed as he still wasn't able to get that night out of his head. Once they were upstairs they disappeared into the bathroom Mark locked the door while he kissed her.

Downstairs...

"I want you" Shane whispered against Kinley's neck

"Take me now" Kinley moaned quietly

Shane didn't have to be told twice as he stripped Kinley of her jeans and undies and sat her up on the sink and propped her legs up and open and started to finger her to get her wet it didn't take long as Shane plunged into her and she bit back a moan as Shane started to thrust fast and hard in and out of Kinley as the two were having sex, they didn't even hear the moans coming from the upstairs bathroom.

Upstairs...

Mark had done the same with Jamie but stripped her completely naked as he sucked on her breast as he fingered her to get her nice and wet before he took her over. Mark bent Jamie over the sink and slid into her body that was nice and tight he moaned while he entered her from behind. As they had sex they never heard the moans coming from downstairs.

As they reached their climaxes Mark pulled out and kissed Jamie one last night and held a finger to his face hoping she would get the hint to keep her mouth shut and not say anything. As they both got dressed, Jamie stopped Mark from pulling not only his boxers up as she decided to go down on him, as she took her time in pleasuring him. As Jamie went down on Mark he bit back moans but kept quiet.

While this was going on upstairs Shane bent down to taste his lover has he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out as he dipped his tongue into taste her. Kinley had to bit her lower lip to hold back the moan that was threating to escape her lips. Shane could feel Kinley start to climax as he reached up to kiss her as she climaxed. It was't long after that happened Shane pulled Kinley to him and held her close. It wasn't long after Kinley got redressed that someone started to bang on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute" Shane said

"Open up damn it man I need in" Jeff growled

"Hang on" Shane said again and motioned for Kinley to hide in the shower behind the curtian and they were both thankful that it was a full bathroom downstairs.

"Shane come on come out please" Matt said

"Ugh not this again damn it Matthew" Shane growled as he opened the bathroom door and both Matt and Jeff walk in then lock the door behind them.

"This so doesn't look right you know that right Jeff" Shane stated with a smirk on his face. Kinley had to put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud and put her phone on silent.

"Where is Kinley and Mark?" Matt asked

"Probably having sex with Kinley, I'm not their keeper. Why is Jamie here?" Shane asked

"Don't know probably heard you were coming. I'm not her keeper" Jeff stated as he close the lid to the toilet and sat down and Matt moved the shower curtain and sat down on the side of the tub but when he did that he exposed the carefully hidden Kinley.

"Fucking Mark? Explain now" Matt demanded and helped Kinley out of the shower.

"I was having some issuses and Shane let me vent to him we didn't want everyone to find out. No it has nothing to do what what you heard this morning. It has something to do with Mark being here, as I am trying to surprise him with supper tomorrow night." Kinley said

"Nice cover my ass" Matt said

"Sorry Matt don't swing that way" Shane said

"Thats it I'm out that just sick Shane ew" Kinley said and walked out of the bathroom only to run into Mark.

"What is sick baby?" Mark asked as he pulled her into his arms

"The comment Shane just made" Kinley said

"Okay and why are you in the bathroom with Shane and the Hardys?" Mark asked

"Nothing for you to worry about baby. I am trying to find a romantic place for us tomorrow for supper" Kinley said

"Okay baby that would be nice" Mark said. Before they walked outside Shane emerges from the bathroom followed by both Matt and Jeff..."Thats wrong man just wrong"

"Shut it Mark. It was Jeff's idea not mine" Matt said and held up his hands.

"Its okay we all know that Jeff has the hots for the two of you." Mark said and moved out of the way when both Shane and Matt went after him.

Kinley couldn't help but laugh at the three men that were play fighting in front of her. Jeff had wrapped an arm around her and picked up her up and tossed her over his shoulder easily. "Well since Kinley here thinks its funny she has to pay. I hope you have extra clothes Kinley as your taking a swim"

"JEFF put me down you ass" Kinley screamed "Mark help"

"Jeff put her down please" Shane said while trying to break up Mark and Matt who were having fun.

Jeff didn't see Matt come up behind them as he helped Kinley get out of Jeff's grip right before Mark speared not only Jeff into the water but himself as well. By the time they came up everyone was laughing including Jamie who thought Mark looked sexy as his climbed out of the pool and his clothes clung to him. Beth brought both boys towels and just shook her head at her husband who was now stripping down to his undies and Shannon grabbed not only Jeff's clothes but Mark's as well and went to put them in the dryer.

As the night went on both Jeff and Mark were dressed again only in dry clothes. As the night came to an end both Matt and Jeff invited Mark out to the BCR Dome and at least get a work out in and so did Mark and they set up a match between Jeff and Mark.

As the guys were getting ready to play around in the ring both Shane and Kinley were sitting on one of the couches that was surrounding the ring and Shane was sitting down while Kinley sat down next to him and it wasn't long and Kinley was sound asleep. Mark looked over at his wife and smiled and told Shane to move her to where she had her head in his lap. As the match when on both Jeff and Mark were very dominate and had worn each other down when Jeff finally did a swanton to Mark and won the match.

Beth just smiled at her husband who was coming out of the ring once he saw her and pulled her to him and kissed her. "Hey hon I thought you might be in bed since the baby is at your parents" Jeff said

"I just walked over and glad I did, you looked good up there hon. Mark how long has Kinley and Shane been sleeping?" Beth asked

"I would guess about an hour why?" Mark asked as he climbed out of the ring and took the water from Matt "Thanks man"

"You don't care that he had his hand on her stomach let alone her head in his lap?" Beth asked

"No I completely trust them both. I know they dated before she and I started dating." Mark said before taking a drink of his water.

"I can tell you this now if we wake up Shane he will probably take us out he hates being woken up" Matt said

"Same with K, matter of fact I am kinda shocked that you don't have stitches yet Matt. Do we let them sleep or wake them up and risk being taken out?" Mark asked knowing that Kinley would take his head off.

"I say we risk it" Matt stated

Mark just looked at Matt and nodded his head he agreed, as he knew his wife would be in a massive ammount of pain if she wasn't in a bed and soon. Mark walked over to the couch and bent down in front of the sleeping duo and kissed Kinley's cheek and she moaned then smiled. "Baby wake up we are headed back to Shane's"

"No Shane is comfy just let me sleep here. Mark's lap is comfy" Kinley said

Both Mark and Matt laughed at the fact that Kinley thought she was in Mark's lap on the couch, when in fact she was sleeping with her head in Shane's lap.

"Come on honey. I want you" Mark said

"I want you too take me" Kinley said

"Not here baby once we make it to our bedroom honey, I don't think that Matt, Jeff and Beth or Shane want a free show of us" Mark told her then leaned down to kiss her on her lips which woke up Kinley to see her husband kissing her not Shane and she only blushed and Mark held out his hand and helped Kinley stand up.

Kinley felt bad and woke up Shane gently and he smiled when she woke him up both Jeff and Matt were kinda shocked that he try to take her out.

"How about you three just crash here for the night. I know one person who is about to pass back out. I will make breakfast for everyone tomorrow" Matt said

"Bed now Hardy which one?" Shane growled and walked to the house and Matt laughed and told Mark and Kinley to follow him.

After everyone was shown to a room Beth and Jeff headed home and Matt finally crashed out. Mark pulled Kinley close and claimed in her lips in a passionate kiss which as the kiss deepened they both moaned into the kiss. Mark started to strip them both after they were both laying on the bed Mark wasted no time in sliding into his wife who moaned in completely pleasure as they made love.

As they finally reached their climaxes Mark pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest as they just relaxed. Mark knew that she felt different to him and didn't know how to ask her but did anyways "Kinley baby you feel different to me while making love to you"

"Yeah? Well I gotta find a way to please myself somehow" Kinley said and smiled up at her husband

"And how did you get the toys here?" Mark asked and laughed at his wife

"I have my ways now hold me while we sleep" Kinley said and they let sleep consume them.

Shane didn't even care that he was in the bedroom next to Mark and Kinley but didn't want to hear them either as they he had to listen to husband and wife make love to each other. Shane finally pulled his phone out and turned his music on and finally fell asleep.

The next morning came early as Kinley was up and letting Mark sleep and walked down to find something to drink and opened up a bottle of water when she felt some arms around her waist and she smiled when he grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the house and into the woods to the ring that Matt and Jeff had when they started to wrestle. "Shane"

Shane didn't say anything but pull Kinley close to him as the helped her into ring and pulled her close to him. Kinley just smiled up at Shane and as he claimed her lips in a kiss and they both moan into the kiss as it grew passionate. Once the kiss broke Shane hopped out of the ring and leaned onto the edge and Kinley knew what he wanted her to do and that was to work on his shoulder and neck.

"Stand in front of me Shane" Kinley told him and then sat cross legged on the matt and pulled Shane close and started to massage his shoulder "You are tight Shane"

"Not as tight as you babe" Shane stated

Kinley worked on Shane's shoulder before moving to his neck and started to work on that. "Does that feel better Shane?"

"I can move my arm a bit more. I need to get an ice pack on it once we get back to the house. What are your plans for the day or do you know?" Shane asked

"Don't know yet. I might try to go shopping with Mark and then have supper at Ten-ya then home for the night and thats about it, he leaves tomorrow Shane" Kinley said

"I know you will miss him K but I am always around to talk to I hope you know that honey. I am always here for you even if I am a phone call away" Shane told her

"Thanks Shane. I guess we had better go and wake up my husband, or I should he is probably looking for his shirt as I put it on this morning" Kinley said and they both headed back to the house. By the time they walked into the kitchen and Kinley head up to wake up Mark.

"Okay hon I will be there as soon as I can. I can help with Rylan. No I am flying home you could also be having my baby Kris. I will be there as soon as I can." Mark said

Kinley was standing in the doorway and listened to Mark and smiled and knew that she was lucky enough to have a husband who would drop anything not only for her but her family as well. Kinley walked into the room and smiled at her husband who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Whats wrong Mark?" Kinley asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Krista is sick and has been throwing up like there is no tomorrow baby. I feel bad as she could be having my baby. I need to go home and help Randy with Rylan. By my God you Cena sisters are very strong willed" Mark said

"Let me guess she told you to stay here right?" Kinley said

"Yes, hey thats my shirt" Mark said "And you know me I don't listen too well so I have booked a flight home, I leave here at noon are you okay with that?"

"Yes go take care of the family honey. I love you I am glad I got to see you and I will miss you. I will see you in two weeks anyways unless something else happens" Kinley told him

"Okay we should probably get Shane to take us back to his house do we have to wake him. And give me my shirt back" Mark said and he stripped it off Kinley and threw hers at her.

"No we don't have to wake him we went on a walk and I worked on his shoulder and neck already this morning honey." Kinley said

Mark slipped his shirt on and smiled at Kinley who he was in love with as the two of them walked down to find Shane who was passed out of the couch. Kinley hated to wake him up and Matt threw Kinley his truck keys and the extra key he had to Shane's and told Kinley that she could bring this truck back later.

It wasn't long and Mark was getting his things and stripped his shirt off and handed to to Kinley as he pulled another one on."Why hon?"

"I know you love that shirt so here you go baby, we should probably head out so I can make my flight on time." Mark said and pulled Kinley to him kissed her on the lips. As Mark drove them to the airport he just held Kinley's hand and as she walked him to the gate he pulled her close. Kinley hated to see Mark leave but knew that he needed to be there for Krista as well. "I love you baby call me when you land"

"I will baby love you too" Mark said

Mark boarded his flight and Kinley watched him take off and finally headed back to Shanes as Matt called to say that he would ride over with Shane and just drive his truck back. Once Kinley got back to Shane's she laid down on her bed and cried as she already miss Mark.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just want to say sorry its taken me so long to get update out...I am pretty busy with school and then two little ones. I want to thank both Krista and Hailey with the ideas they threw my way when this chapter was written...This chapter is to them...thanks girls...**

Chapter 12

True Love Conqures All

The next morning didn't come quick for Kinley but it did for Shane as the doorbell was ringing and once he answered the door he was surprised to see a delivery man with a dozen roses.

"Can I help you?" Shane asked

"Yes I have a dozen red roses for a Kinley Cena-Jindrak" he said

"I can take and sign for them" Shane said and smiled when the delivery man handed over the flowers and he signed the form and that was it.

After Shane closed the door he walked over to the coffee table and smiled when he saw the note say Love you baby Mark. It had been a rough night for Kinley as she woke up from a dream and started screaming. Shane had finally been able to calm her down and after asking what the dream was about he wasn't shocked when she said it was about Adam. After finally getting back to sleep Kinley was still pretty restless and couldn't settle down and it was a late night for both.

Shane decided to go back to bed and walked to where Kinley lay sleeping in her bed with the sheet up to her chest and he stripped off his sweats and joined her back in bed. Once he was behind her and mirrored her position he wrapped his arms around her and then pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as she had her hair pulled up.

"Shane" Kinley whispered

"What's wrong Kinley?" Shane asked as he rolled to face her

"Thank you for last night for holding me for comforting me" Kinley told him

"Your welcome honey. You never have to ask me to hold you Kinley" Shane told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled Kinley to his chest and they both drifted back to sleep.

During the next two weeks Shane finally had most of his range of motion back and was very thankful to Kinley for taking time out of her busy life away from her family to come and work with him on his neck and shoulder. It was the last week and they were getting ready to head back to the doctor for a recheck and Shane's appointment was the next day.

That night was special to both of them as Shane was taking Kinley to Ten-ya for supper then they were going back to the house to watch a movie and just spend it with each other an no one else. Shane wanted to make this night unforgettable between the two of them. After eating supper and both having a few drinks as well they finally made their way to Shane's truck and he held open the door for Kinley as she climbed in and smiled at Shane who pressed a kiss to her forehead before climbing in himself. After arriving at his house and pulling into the garage and closing it he walked around to help Kinley out and together they walked into his house. "Let me go change" Kinley said

"Why change when we both know that we will end up naked and have sex. So hear me out before you say you still want to change. How about we strip and watch a movie just cuddled up naked under a blanket" Shane said with a smile on his face.

"You have a point there Shane. I still want to at least walk out here with some clothes if someone stops by that way we have clothes we can throw on in a hurry and all" Kinley told him "I like the way you think Shane"

"Good idea these last two weeks have been pretty bad with people constantly coming by at night" Shane said and followed in suit and they both walk out with clothes in hand and they smile at each other while Shane pulled Kinley close and kissed her before picking out a movie and settling on the couch with Kinley in front of Shane and they both had pillows to lay their heads down on. Shane started the movie and then climbed in behind Kinley and pulled her close.

"Did you have to pick this movie?" Kinley asked with a laugh

"_What Happens in Vegas _is a good movie damn it" Shane said

"Okay Shane" Kinley said and squirmed when Shane ran his hand along her ribs

"Whats wrong?" Shane asked

"You know damn...Kinley's voice trailed off as Shane was now kissing the side of her neck knowing it would turn her on. Kinley moaned when he started to kiss right along her jaw line. As Shane rolled Kinley to her back she smiled up at him before he claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss. "I want to make this night last Shane"

"So do I baby so do I" Shane said

As the night went on they made love like it was the first time all over again between the two. They were both thankful that Shane's doctor's appoinemtnent was later in the afternoon as they didn't want to move from each others arms as they were laying in Shane's bed wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Baby we have to get up its nearly noon I need to eat" Kinley said while she rolled to face Shane. Who pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her close.

"I don't want to lose this feeling Kinley you fit so well in my arms" Shane said and pulled her to where she was now laying ontop of him

"Shane you have your follow up today then we have two more days together, till I have two more days but after last night no more sex right now. I am a little sore" Kinley told him

"Okay baby I guess we had better get cleaned up" Shane said "You go take a nice hot shower then when you done I will get in hon, I will fix lunch"

It wasn't long that both Shane and Kinley were now eat lunch and just talking about nothing in general more about Ava and Xavier who Kinley was missing so much when someone started to bang on the front door. "Open up damn it"

"No damn it" Shane said when he walked over to answer the door and it was Shannon "Hey man"

"Hi Shannon" Kinley said and smiled at him as she was seeing him that night to get her tattoo done. The plan tonight was to head to Gas Chamber to get the tat done after they got back from the doctor's office.

"We still on for tonight?" Shannon asked

"Yes we are we should be back from the doctor around 6 then we will come on over" Kinley said

"Sweet. I will do the tat or one of my female artist will depending where you want the tat at what are you getting and where at?" Shannon asked

"Mark's Girl and right before my center if you must know on my left hip" Kinley told him

"Alright thats tight. I'm out for now will see the two of you tonight" Shannon said

"You ready to head out K?" Shane asked

"Let me grab my bag and we can go, I want to get another tat that says either love in english or chinese on the back of my neck" Kinley

"Ah may I ask why you getting two?" Shane asked as he helped Kinley into his truck

"The other one will always remind me of you" Kinley said

The ride to Raleigh was pretty quiet as Kinley was texting back and forth between Hailey and Krista. Both wanting to know when she was coming home. Kinley assured both girls that she was coming home in three days and then she was home for good. Krista knew that it was going to be hard to be away from Shane at first for Kinley and knew to keep her mouth shut about what she knew.

After seeing the doctor he was very impressed on how much better Shane could not only move his neck and shoulder but his range of motion as well. "Well Shane I am impressed you have gotten full range back. I think you can stop the rehab on your shoulder and all." Dr Thomas said "Dr Cena-Jindrak you did a good job"

"Thanks" Kinley said

It wasn't long till Shane and Kinley were headed back to Cameron but still pretty quiet on the drive home. The silence was about to drive Shane nuts when she looked over at Kinley and she was sound asleep beside him. He knew that these next two nights were just them and he could't wait to spend it with her.

Shane hated to wake her up as they pulled into Cameron but thought she should be somewhat awake when they pulled up to Gas Chamber and didn't know that everyone would be there either. Shannon and his wife Julie, Beth and Jeff who was walking the floor with their daughter and Matt.

"Hey sweets where is this tat going and what is it?" Shannon asked

"I want either the word love or the symbol for love on the back of my neck here and then Mark's Girl in cursive on my left hip right before my center" Kinley said

"I am going to the one on the back of your neck and then have one of my females artist for the other we can do that one first how is that?" Shannon said "Molly you want to get started on Kinley?'

"Sure why don't we head to the back room where its more private and all." Molly said and just smiled at Kinley who started to follow her.

"Shane you coming? Your taking pics and sending them to Mark while its being done" Kinley said and tossed her phone to him and he smiled when she showed him how to work her camera.

While it was being done Molly asked Kinley who Mark is and she simply said my lover, my husband and the father of my twins my soul mate. Shane didn't bother paying any attention to what Kinley was saying as he was struck at how beatuiful Molly was and just watched as she worked and was soon done with the tattoo.

"Thats tight Molly thanks I love it you did a wonderful job" Kinley said

"You are most welcome. Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Molly asked

"Sure hon Shane I will meet ya at the next chair for the next tat" Kinley said and he nodded his head and walked off "Okay whats up?"

"Shane is cute do you know if he is seeing anyone?" Molly asked

"He is single hon...very single" Kinley said with a smile you should talk to him after this weekend as it is pretty busy for him" Kinley said

"I might just do that, thanks again" Molly said

"You are most welcome now lets let Shannon have a turn at my neck" Kinley said as they walked out and smiled at Shannon who told her to sit down and he got started on the back of her neck and it was done in cursive as well.

It wasn't long till Shane and Kinley were back at his house everyone had decided to eat supper out at Matt's for the very last night and they just wanted another night alone. "Okay K what is the "love" tat for?"Shane asked once they were alone in his house

"Its for everyone that I love in my life yes that includes you Shane" Kinley told him

Kinley walked into her room and put her bag down and knew a minute later that someone was behind her and it was Shane who pulled her into his arms, as he turned her around he claimed her lips with his as he started to not only strip her shirt off but his as well. Shane then lowered the both of them to her bed as he pinned her under his weight and kept kissing her. Kinley was moaning into the kiss and wanted the rest of their clothes off and broke free of Shane's grip and reached down to unbotton their jeans as Shane stood to remove their jeans and undies and it wasn't long till he was now thrusting in and out of Kinley's body each thrust more passionate than the first as they made love that night. As they changed positions to where Shane was entereing Kinley from beind he pulled Kinley up to where he could also play with her center and kiss her at the same time. It wasn't long and they were both reaching their releases. As Shane pulled out he rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to the left side of his chest as they laid in each other's arms as they let sleep consume them.

The next day was pretty busy as Kinley was completely packed and made sure she didn't forget anything. She was happy enough to have all clean clothes heading home. As supper rolled around they headed out to Matt's for the BBQ and after eating Kinley started not to feel good so they headed back to Shanes for the night where they just laid in bed wrapped up in each other's arms in Shane's bed that night.

Both Shane and Kinley had said their good byes at his house as they both knew it would be very emotional. Kinley was up before Shane and was actually on the phone in her bedroom with JC who was picking her up from the airport as Mark hadn't been feeling good the last two days.

"You know JC I can take a cab home its not that big of deal." Kinley told her brother

"Oh no your not. Hailey and I can't wait to see you, you have been gone for three weeks we miss you and I know that Mark can't wait to see you either, he wishes that he was able to get out of bed he needs his doctor at home to take care of him" JC told her "Hailey talk some sense into Kinley please"

"Damn it JC. Hailey I can take a cab home its not that big of deal" Kinley told her sister in law "How are my nieces?"

"Good and no we are picking you up honey. I have a doctor's appointment then we are by the airport anyways. Mark misses you and the twins right now" Hailey told Kinley

"I know I am just thankful that his parents took them for the next few days they don't need to get sick either" Kinley said "Crap I need to go I will see you guys shortly love you and I can't wait to see you either."

"Hey hon you ready to go?" Shane asked as he walked into her bedroom "Everything is loaded"

"Yes. I will always love you Shane" Kinley said "If your shoulder starts to bother you call me and you can come up to St Louis to see me, things are about to get really busy for us"

"I will always love you too" Shane said "I can always come up there if I need too" before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The drive to Raleigh was pretty quiet Kinley was texting back and forth with Mark who couldn't wait to see Kinley and sad that he wasn't able to go with JC and Hailey as he was down with a bad upper resp infection along with a bad case of the stomach flu. Shannon had ridden up with Shane and Kinley to keep Shane company on the drive home and knew that this was going to be a hard drive home for Shane as he could always see the love Shane had for Kinley.

As the boys walked in with Kinley and watched her check in for her flight it wasn't long till they were now walking towards her gate. Shannon pulled her in for a hug and told her to come back and he would do another tattoo for not only her but Mark as well. After Shannon's hug Shane pulled her in close again and held her as her lips graced Shane's neck as they hugged. It wasn't long till Kinley's plan was in the air and she cried for a few minutes and then smiled when she thought of the time she spent with Shane.

St Louis Mo

JC and Hailey were waiting on Kinley's plane to land and thankfully it was on time and it wasn't long after Kinley's plane landed that she was now walking off with a smile on her face when she saw both JC and Hailey who was glowing in her pregnancy. JC pulled his sister in for a hug and when he wrapped his arms around her she almost broke down but fought back the tears and then hugged Hailey who was now 33 weeks pregnant and glowing.

"You look amazing honey how are you feeling?" Kinley asked once the hug broke

"Good honey, its good to have you home. Krista and I both feel out numbered when we all get together" Hailey said

"I can understand that. How was Mark this morning?" Kinley asked

"When I went to check on him he was throwing up again and didn't get much sleep last night. I know he wanted to come with us but I wouldn't let him" JC said

"Well I have everything and take me home. I miss everyone. Mark's parents are keeping the twins for the next week for us which I am very thankful for" Kinley said

It wasn't long till Kinley was now walking in her house and JC helped her in and smiled at her brother and thanked him as placed her bags on the floor he said that he would see her later. Kinley knew that once she saw Mark that she would be working non stop. Kinley grabbed her medical bag and headed up to the master bedroom and once she walked into the room she smiled when she saw her husband sprawled out in the middle of their king size bed on his stomach sleeping soundly.

Kinley smiled as she sat down her medical bag and opened it to pull out her stethoscope to listen to Mark's lungs, as she cleaned it off then warmed it up on her own skin as she didn't want to wake Mark up she just wanted to listen to her husband's lungs. Kinley climbed on the bed next to her still sleeping husband and smiled even more as she listened to his lungs and to him breathing. It wasn't long after she arrived that Mark was rolling over to his back and thankfully never woke up as she listened to his heart then smiled when she was happy with what she heard everything was clear which meant he was almost over his upper resp. infection.

"Your home" Mark said quietly

"Yes I am babe how are you feeling?" Kinley asked

"You should know I felt you pressing against my back honey" Mark said

"Your clear and thats a good thing. I love you baby" Kinley said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom to change clothes into something more comfy. While she was in the closet she felt Mark come up behind her and since she had her hair pulled up Mark bent down to kiss her new tat.

"I love it baby, where is your other one at?" Mark asked

"Its on my hip honey you will see it later I want to crash against your chest and sleep baby" Kinley said while they walked back to their bed. Mark crawled in and then held out his hand and Kinley took it as he helped her into bed and brought her against the left side of his chest and they both let sleep consume them.

Over the next few days Mark was now feeling better and they still had two more days till the twins came home. Kinley was still sleeping when she felt the bed move and rolled over to see JC in the bed with her. Kinley just shook her head at her brother and smiled when he pulled her close. "Come on lunch baby girl Mark is worn out and Hailey is resting" JC said

"Okay then out of my bedroom so I can get dressed you ass" Kinley said and got up to get dressed when Mark walked into the bedroom and laid back down in bed and smiled when Kinley walked out.

"Have fun at lunch I am going to crash. I love you Kinley" Mark said

"I love you too Mark." Kinley said and pressed a kiss to his forehead and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her and walked down to see JC in the living room looking at all the photo's that were hanging up. "You ready?"

"About time lets go" JC said "I'm driving"

"Do you think I would let you drive my truck? You were sadly mistaken JC" Kinley said and JC laughed as he helped Kinley into his truck and they took off. "You want to tell me why you are in so much pain and pleasure K?"

"I don't know what you are talking about JC" Kinley said and looked out her window

"K look at me, you love him don't you?" JC said

"Love who Mark, yes I love him. I have carried his babies, I have lost two of them he is my life" Kinley said

"Not Mark, Shane and dont' tell me its not him. I can see it in your eyes, I could tell that you about broke down crying in my arms the other day when I picked you up from the airport?" JC said

"Its not like that JC not like that at all. I have always loved Shane thats it JC" Kinley said

"Then explain it to me Kinley"JC said

"I can't JC it hard enough. I loved Shane and before I knew what happened I met and fell in love with Mark. I love them both but will never leave Mark" Kinley told him.

"Okay just don't hurt yourself in the process honey" JC said

"I wont." Kinley told him and was thankful to finally talk to someone about it some one who wasn't involved.

As they had lunch Mark was still sleeping and finally get sleep as of last night they just spent the night in each other's arms making love to each other for hours. Hailey was at home resting and smiled when she rolled and was face to face with JC who pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

As the weeks passed everyone was healthy and happy that no one else had gotten sick. Krista was starting to show in her pregnancy and always had the help of Randy and Mark along with Kinley who usually had to have the guys take the kids out and spend time with them as the girls spent time with Hailey. It was finally the day of the amnio and Krista was glowing for being 16 weeks pregnant. Bob and Elaine were over at Kinley and Mark's so the kids could play together as they were watching the twins and Rylan while everyone was at Krista's doctor's appointment and while Hailey had her last prenatal appointment as she was being induced the next day.

"I want this day to end and soon" Kinley said as she got out of bed that morning

"Why is that K?" Mark asked as he pulled his wife close

"Its been a long last few days and it doesn't help any that either you or I have to pick up Shane from the airport at 7 tonight honey" Kinley said

"What happened now? The tear get worse?" Mark asked as he pulled his shirt on and

"Yes and his neck is bothering him so I told him to come here. He is staying at the Hyatt while he is here" Kinley said

"You my dear are wonderful but Shane could stay here we have the room" Mark said

"Yes he could but I don't think that would be a good idea honey you ready to head to Krista's appointment?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am baby lets head out and give Elaine our numbers and we can go" Mark said as they walked down to the play room and smiled at Elaine who was playing with Ava and just waved the parents off as Randy and Krista were waiting on them. After arriving at the hospital Krista signed in and they were shown back and it wasn't long and the amnio had been done both Randy and Mark had blood drawn and they headed to find something to eat in the hospital. While they were there JC called to say that Hailey had gone into labor and was on the maternity floor in labor.

Two hours later

Krista, Kinley along with Mark and Randy were all sitting in the doctor's office and waiting for her doctor to come in and tell them the resutls. Dr Preston walked in and smiled at the four waiting to hear the lab results. "Hi guys I have your results Krista and well I am kinda shocked to see this. You are still having twins no doubt, but Mark you are the dad and so are you Randy."

"Which baby is which?" Krista asked as tears fell from her face as both Mark and Randy put their arms on the back of her shoulders as she was sitting into between the two.

"The baby on the left side is Marks and it is a boy and the baby on the right side is Randy's and is a girl" Dr Preston said

"Okay thanks." Krista said

"I want to see you in about four weeks honey" Dr Preston said

"Okay thanks" Krista said and both Mark and Randy helped the girls stand up Krista gave Kinley a hug while they both cried but thankful that both babies were healthy and so was Krista.

"Are we ready to head up to be with JC and Hailey?" Randy asked

"Yes we are what room are they in?" Mark asked

"I think 405 did anyone call mom and dad?" Kinley asked

"JC said that he called everyone so I guess so" Randy said as he was the only one that would answer a cell phone while they were all in the hosptial.

As they made their way up to Hailey's room hoping that the babies hadn't arrived but when they walked into the waiting room no one was there which was strange, as they all knew that Hailey's parents were coming up. "I wonder where everyone is" Krista said

"I will go ask if the babies are here yet and find out if Hailey is up for visitors." Kinley said and smiled at her sister.

Kinley walked through the double doors as JC was coming out of Hailey's room and ran into Kinley in the hall and said to bring the rest back. Kinley walked out to grab everyone and to their surprise once they were in the room that Hailey had the twins in her arms.

"What when did this happen?" Krista asked as she and Kinley sat on the bed beside Hailey.

"Right after my appointment we head home and we there for 15 minutes and my water broke. After getting checked over it was time to push and here they are. Aubrey Krista is my left arm while Alanna Kinley is in my right arms would the two of you like to hold your god daughters?" Hailey asked

"Sure" Kinley and Krista said at the same time as they held the girls both of them were in tears as they got to hold their nieces.

"Kris did you find out what you were having today?" Hailey asked

"Yes we did. Baby A on the left side is a baby boy Jindrak and the baby B on the right side is a baby girl Orton" Krista said

"Your having Mark's baby?" JC asked

"No, Mark and Kinley asked us if I would carry a baby for them and I said that was fine and when they implanted me with their eggs Randy and I had sex as thats what will help and we got pregnant at the same time." Krista explained

"That's nice of you. Kinley I thought you and Mark were going to adopt." Hailey said

"We still plan to but not for awhile after the babies are here" Kinley said

"Sweet well congrats again Hailey we had better go and relieve Elaine who has Rylan and the twins" Mark said and gave his sister and brother in laws hugs and pressed kisses to both of his nieces foreheads and Randy did the same as the girls hugged their brother and sister in law and they were out to head home.

"Randy honey what are we going to tell our families?" Krista asked

"Same thing we told JC we are the only ones the four of us that needs to know what really happened" Randy said as they drove towards

"Sounds good. Kinley are mom and dad staying with you and Mark?" Krista asked

"Nope they are staying with Hailey and JC to help them out for the next two weeks." Kinley said as they pulled into her driveway and the boys' helped the girls out and they all headed in.

Once they made into the living room Elaine was sitting there with Xavier out like a light in her arms while Bob was holding Rylan and Ava was no where to be found.

"How did it go Elaine?" Kinley asked

"Good Ava is sleeping in her crib and both boys just went down about 20 minutes ago. Kinley if it is okay with you we would like to keep the babies all three at our house for the weekend. How was the doctor's appointment Krista?" Elaine said

"Are you sure Elaine all three can be an handful." Kinley said

"We want to honey." Bob said

"Thanks I will go and pack a bag for them in a few" Kinley said

"My appointment went great mom. Baby A on the left side is baby boy Jindrak and the baby B on the right side is baby girl Orton" Krista said

"Your having Mark's baby?" Bob asked

"No, Mark and Kinley asked if we would carry a baby for them, I told them we would love to. When they implanted the eggs into my body Randy and I had sex and we got pregnant at the same time. Both babies are very healthy" Krista said

"That was nice of you and Randy to do that." Elaine said

"We love them for it Elaine since I am not able to have a baby anymore we were going to adopt but we asked Krista and Randy if they would carry a baby for us and we are so glad they are it means the world to Mark and I. I love the two of you"Kinley said and gave Krista a hug then Randy and hug

"You are welcome K, lets go get these babies packed up so Mom and dad can head home with them" Krista said

"Babe Randy and I are headed to put Rylan's car seat in our truck and Elaine and Bob you can drive Kinley's truck that way we don't have to change everything out" Mark said

That night after picking Shane up Kinley got him settled into his room and making love to him while she also worked on his shoulder and neck then headed home as they were also having supper with JC and Kinley' parents as well.

"Thanks Kinley" Shane said as he watched her pull her clothes back on

"Why are you thanking me?" Kinley asked as she reapplyed her make up and then brushed her hair out and pulled it up

"For taking time out too look at my shoulder now instead of in the morning" Shane said

"You are welcome Shane. I had better head home I will see you around 10 how is that, you have the directions to our house right?" Kinley asked

"Yes go I will see you later love you baby girl" Shane said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too sweetie see ya later" Kinley told him and then headed out thankfully she was meeting everyone else for supper at 7 pm not that far from the hotel that Shane was in. Since Shane arrived around 4pm that afternoon.

Kinley quickly headed to meet everyone else and smiled at Mark when he opened the car door for her "Hows Shane's shoulder?"

"Tight and stiff and he can barely move it, I put him in a sling we had films taken and all." Kinley said "We will know more tomorrow"

"Thats good everyone is just pulling up" Mark said and hugged his wife and held her while they waited for her parents to get out.

Carol hugged Kinley and Krista tight and held them for a minute and said that Krista was glowing, then asked her how her appointment went. They explained that everyone and the babies were fine and Carol thought it was really sweet that Krista and Randy were carrying a baby for Mark and Kinley. Carol and John also had a surprise for the kids as they decided to move down here to St Louis to be closer to not only to the grandkids but the kids as well.

After supper everyone headed to their houses Carol and John headed to JC and Hailey's before heading up to see the babies. Randy and Krista were invited by Mark over to watch movies as Bob and Elaine had the little ones for the weekend. After everyone got settled and drinks were handed out the movie was starting when the doorbell rang. Mark groaned and got up to answer the door and was sorry he did once he saw who it was.

"Mark babe whos at the door?" Kinley asked as she stopped the movie and walked to the front door to see Jamie standing in the front entry way.

"Mark no I wont leave" Jamie said

"You need to your not welcome here" Mark growled

"Mark let her come in whats going on Jamie?" Kinley asked hoping she wouldn't say anything about her and Shane

"I thought Mark should know that I am five months pregnant with his baby" Jamie said

"What did you just say?" Mark and Kinley said at the same time while Randy and Krista walked up behind Kinley and Randy put his hands on Kinley's shoulders.

"I said I am five months pregnant with Mark's baby I am 20 weeks today" Jamie stated again this time with her hands on her hips.

"How in the hell did this happen Mark?" Kinley asked

"Are you sure its mine?" Mark asked

"Yes positive Mark that night in New York is when I got pregnant" Jamie stated "Your the only one I had sex with."

"Mark" Kinley said

Mark turned around to face his wife who he knew would be pissed off once he turned around Kinley just slapped him then went to hit him in the right eye. Randy caught Kinley and held her back before more damage was done done. "Kris take Kinley into the other room" Randy said

"No damn it. Mark leave. You are no longer welcome here damn it you got her pregnant how could you do that to me?" Kinley cried

"Baby I am sorry please don't kick me out" Mark begged

"Out damn it Jindrak out. I will call you later" Kinley said while the tears slreamed down her face.

"I love you Kinley and I am sorry" Mark said and tried to press a kiss to his wife's forehead but only was slapped again. Randy pulled Kinley to him while she cried while Mark walked out the front door she could hear his bike start up as he left.

After Mark left Kinley headed upstairs both Randy and Krista knew not to bother her right now as she was pretty upset. Randy walked up to find Kinley laying down on her bed and he bent down to face her. "Kinley if you need anything let us know. We can stay here if you want us to"

"Thanks Randy but you two need to be at home. Will you please do me a favor though and go and find Mark and make sure he isn't doing anything to get himself in trouble. I called my friend who is a massage therapist and I have an appointment in 30 minutes then I am just going to stay at the hotel she works at." Kinley said

"Okay hon if you need anything call us. I will go and find Mark and he can stay at the house with us then the two of you need to talk." Randy said

"Thanks Randy" Kinley said

Randy stood up after pressing a kiss to Kinley's forehead "We love you sweetie get some sleep as well."

Kinley only nodded her head in agreement and stood up to grab a change of clothes and tossed them in a shoulder bag and Randy wrapped an arm around her and they headed down together. Krista gave Kinley a hug and asked Kinley to call her so she knew she was okay and that she loved her sister.

Kinley got up and washed her face and grabbed a change of clothes she had every intention of getting a massage but not by her friend but by Shane. On the way to the hotel Kinley called Shane and asked him to meet her in the lobby as she was on her way to the hotel.

After arriving Kinley grabbed her bag and walked into the lobby and Shane pulled her in for a hug and they headed up to his room.

"Okay whats wrong and why are you here?" Shane asked

"Mark got Jamie pregnant she is 20 weeks as of today" Kinley said and sat down on the bed and Shane sat down next to her and just held her

"When did she come out about the pregnancy? When I saw her three days ago she wasn't looking all that skinny but then again I didnt' talk to her either." Shane said

"Hold me please?" Kinley asked

"You never have to ask me that. What time do you need to be back home?" Shane asked

"By 9am so I can shower and change and look somewhat decent for when you get there." Kinley said as she pulled the covers back on the bed and smiled at Shane as he crawled in bed behind her and pulled her close.

Somewhere in St Louis

After Mark left he headed to a quiet bar where hopefully no one would bother him. As he played pool by himself he also drank. It was about an hour after he got there Randy walked in and just watched as his brother in law took shot after shot and also drank a beer. Randy walked over to where Mark was and just picked up a pool stick and started to play with Mark in a game of pool.

"Okay man I can see that you have had enough come on lets head out" Randy said

"No not done yet" Mark said "My wife has kicked me out I have no where to go and the girl I slept with in New York is now pregnant with my baby"

"You have a place to go you are staying with Kris and I and we can figure it out. Go home tomorrow and talk with Kinley thats all I can say." Randy said "Finish the beer and I will pay for the tab"

As the boys headed out of the bar Mark asked about his bike and how he would get it to Randy's house. Randy simply said that they would go and pick it up tomorrow and that he had talked with the owner and he said it was fine to leave it there. Randy drove the two of them home and helped Mark into the guest room and Mark asked for some pj bottoms and thankfully Krista knew that Mark always slept in pj bottoms and laid a pair of Randy's out on the bed and smiled at both men and walked downstairs and waited for Randy to join her. Randy came down a few minutes later and joined his wife on the couch as he pulled her legs over his lap and placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"How are you feeling baby?" Randy asked

"Good honey, just hoping things settle down between Mark and Kinley. I don't know what all is going on but I would like to find out" Krista said while placing her hand next to Randy's on her stomach "I also want to be curled up in your arms in our bed soon and maybe watch a movie."

"We can do that honey, why don't you pick out a movie and I will get the popcorn and pop and meet you in the bedroom honey" Randy said and pressed a kiss to Krista's stomach and they parted ways.

It wasn't long and the house was filled with the smell of popcorn while Randy put it into a bowl and grabbed about three can's of pop he then headed up to their bedroom. After putting his things down he had also grabbed a bottle of water on his way up and then walked into the bathroom and grabbed some motrin and walked into the guest room where Mark was sprawled out in the middle of the bed on his stomach he placed the water and motrin on the night stand and closed the door behind him to join Krista in the bedroom.

The next morning came quick for Kinley as she was rolling over in bed and smiled when Shane's lips pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long Matt just sent me a text asking me how my shoulder was feeling and all." Shane said "Do you want to go and grab breakfast together or I can bring it to the house"

"Bring it to the house. I should get up and move and head home, then about in 40 minutes you can come on over how is that?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine how about some coffee and rolls?" Shane asked

"How about Sonic and number 11 for me and a Diet Dr Pepper to drink." Kinley said and slowly got out of bed and pulled on the fresh clothes that she brought with her and pulled her hair back and smiled at Shane "I will say sorry now, I am not putting on any make up today"

"Thats okay and you don't need to be sorry hon, see ya in a bit" Shane said and grabbed clean clothes to pull on and headed to take a shower after Kinley left his hotel room.

As Kinley headed home she couldn't help but thing about her marriage to Mark, she loved him no matter what she didnt want to leave him or have Mark leave her, they had a baby on the way and if Jamie was indeed pregnant by Mark then they would have two. Once Kinley pulled into the garage she smiled when she finally walked into the house and sat down her bag and walked into the kitchen and the memories of last night just came flooding back. With tears in her eyes she wiped them away and walked into their home office and smiled at all the pics of just her and Mark some of her and JC and then the one of their wedding the day that she married Mark. It was her favorite by far, it was a black and white pic of just the two of them just slow dancing Mark had his chin on her head while she rested her head on his chest while they swayed back and forth to the music.

It wasn't long and the doorbell rang and Kinley walked to open it and there stood Shane who she also loved. "Hey you"

"Hey yourself you okay and I have food" Shane said

"Come on in and we can eat and then get to work on your shoulder does the sling help any at all?" Kinely asked as she let Shane into her home and they walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for bringing the food.

"Not a problem you want to talk about what is really bothering you Kinley?" Shane asked

"Nope. But before we start to work on your shoulder you should also know I am staying with Mark. I love him Shane. Even if Jamie is having his baby. Shane I will always love you and will always love what we had, I will stay your doctor but I need to work on my marriage and I want to remain friends" Kinley said

"You need to work on your marriage and I will respect that and what we had I will always love you too and yes I still want you as my doctor, question" Shane asked

"What is that?" Kinley asked while she stood up and threw her trash away

"Sleep with me one more time" Shane stated

"Only you Shane only you" Kinley said "Now lets get started on your shoulder I want you to sit down on the stool and I will work on it from behind and maybe"

While Kinley was working on Shane's shoulder and neck they both heard the front door open and Mark walked in and he wasn't surprise to see Shane there but it kinda bothered him to see him pressing a kiss to her forehead. Mark ran up the stairs to grab some fresh clothes then when he walked back down he saw the two of them hugging and he didn't say anything and just slammed the door behind him. Kinley knew she should go after him but didn't want to leave Shane either as she was still working on his shoulder.

"Okay thats it, I want to keep doing this with you for the next two weeks then you should be able to head home for a while" Kinley said

Shane didn't say anything but claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss and moved them towards the kitchen as he wanted to take her but with her on the island as it was a perfect height for the both of them. Shane stripped Kinley down to nothing then slid out of his own clothes and just slid into Kinley's body with a powerful thrust.

As Kinley and Shane were having sex Mark walked into Randy and Krista's house with tears in his eyes. Randy was downstairs as Krista was still worn out and upstairs resting and noticed that when Mark walked in he was upset about something.

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked

"I just saw Shane pressing a kiss to K's forehead" Mark said

"Okay and that bothers you why?' Randy asked

"I don't know man, but I don't care if its you, JC or Shane it just bothered me will you go and talk to Kinley. I don't want to lose her anymore than I already have I love her" Mark said

"Sure why don't you go and get cleaned up and then go back to bed I will go and talk to Kinley and if I come home with stitches I blame you" Randy said

"Thanks, I think I will lay back down before I get cleaned up, Thanks again man oh so you know I am the father of Jamie's baby but I am still going to ask that she have an amnio done" Mark said

Randy just shook his head and walked out the door and walked over to Kinley's house and walked into the house and then heard noise in the kitchen and as he walked in he was kinda shocked to see Kinley and Shane having sex. After clearing his throat both stopped in what they were doing and Shane said that he would talk to her later and pulled his pants up and shirt back on then grabbed his keys and sling and was out the door. Randy threw a towel at Kinley and ask that she go up and get dressed. Kinley grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

"You want to explain what I just saw?" Randy asked

"The last time I will ever be with Shane sexually. I told him that I had to work and save my marriage as I love Mark and don't want to lose him" Kinley said

"Are you still going to be his doctor?" Randy asked

"Yes, he said that he wants to end it as well. I know I need to tell Mark but should I right now with everything going on?" Kinley asked

"You need to be honest Kinley. I will go and wake him up and send him home to you" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed out.

Kinley went up to take a hot shower and didn't even hear Mark come in or into the bedroom as she was lost in the shower and tears streaming down her face when she felt some strong arms around her. Kinley turned to face her husband and cried into his chest.

"Baby its okay we both made mistakes we can get through this. I love you baby and no matter what I will always love you" Mark said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm am truly sorry Mark. I love you too and yes we can get through this." Kinley said and smiled up at Mark who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss which led to the two of them making love in the shower.

After Mark and Kinley get cleaned up they head out talk to Jamie who was staying a the Marriott not too far from their house. Once they make it to the hotel Mark helps Kinley out of their truck and they walked in hand in hand.

"Mark what if the baby is yours then what?" Kinley asked

"I don't know baby, have her move to St Louis so we can make sure the baby is okay. I don't know. How long is Shane in town for?" Mark asked

"Two more weeks he did some damage to his shoulder this time he might need surgery" Kinley said

While they were talking with Jamie who agreed to do the amnio Kinley called her doctor and explained what was going on. Dr Preston agreed to see Jamie and do the amnio. Mark helped both Jamie and Kinley into the truck and once Kinley was in the front seat he leaned into to kiss her on the lips. Since they both shed tears and after making love they were now refreshed in their marriage.

After Jamie had the amnio done she was sitting on the chair next to Kinley and Mark while the two of them were eating as she wasn't hungry just wanted to prove that Mark was the father of the baby. As the two hours slowly passed Kinley was texting back and forth with Shane who wanted to talk to not only her but Mark as well. It was finally time to find out the results. Kinley knew that Mark would be there for the baby but didn't know how Jamie would like moving to St Louis.

"Jamie thanks for coming back. The baby and you are very healthy. I do have the results and Mark you are the dad" Dr Preston said

"Thanks, is there a way I can make my next appointment with you in a month?" Jamie asked

"Yes you can you can do that at the front desk. Kinley I will see you for your three month check in two weeks" Dr Preston said and smiled at Kinley

"Jamie Kinley and I would like it if you would move to St Louis for the rest of the pregnancy we want to be there. When is your due date?" Mark asked

"I can do that. Although I would like it if you and Kinley would also allow me to raise the baby between here and Cameron I have family there" Jamie said

"We can work on that Jamie. Mark would you mind dropping me off at home first before dropping Jamie off?" Kinley asked

"How about we drop Jamie off then head back to the ER I know your head is killing you baby you shouldn't have eaten that at the hospital but its okay" Mark said

While Mark walked Jamie back up to her room she hugged him and said that she would talk to him later. Kinley called her doctor's office and once Mark was back in the car they headed to the ER so Kinley could get some pain relief.

After Kinley was seen in the ER Mark drove them home, he had a lot on his mind he wants to work on his marriage and never lose his wife but with two babies on the way he didn't know what would happen. Once they arrived home Mark ran in and opened the house and turned the lights on and then carried Kinley upstairs and gently woke her up so she could change and use the bathroom. Once Kinley was settled in bed Mark kissed his wife's forehead and covered her up and walked down and grabbed his smokes and headed to the front porch.

While he lit up a smoke his phone rang and it was Shane "Hey man"

"Hi Mark do you have time to talk?" Shane asked

"Yeah I do why don't you head over hear K is sleeping off a massive migraine and we just got home from the ER" Mark said

"Okay I am not too far I was out grabbing me some food do you want anything?" Shane asked

"Mt Dew thats all and thanks" Mark said and they hung up.

As Mark sat on the front porch Randy came out to smoke and walked over and sat down by his brother in law and pulled him in for a hug as he could tell he was near tears. "How did the appointment go?"

"Jamie is having my baby we asked her to move to St Louis while she is still pregnant and she asked that she could raise the baby between here and Cameron which we said was fine" Mark said "Also Shane is coming over to talk"

"Oh hows that going to go?" Randy asked

"Don't know but I do know I am not ending my marriage to my wife who I am deeply in love with but how do you get over watching your wife have sex with her ex?" Mark asked

"I'm not going to answer that man you know damn well you could have knocked me the fuck out when I slept with Kinley on the cruise but you didn't, we will all get through this I promise man do you want me to stay here?" Randy asked

"That would be a good thing why don't you go in and grab us a few beers and grab one for Shane as well if he gets too drunk he can stay here"Mark said while they watched Shane pull up and then get out

"Hey Orton didn't realize you lived close" Shane said

"I live right there" Randy said "You want a beer?"

"I better not with my shoulder but thanks for asking here you go Mark your Mt Dew" Shane said

"Whats up man start talking and eating at the same time but not with your mouth full" Mark said

"I'm going to come right out and say it. I am in love with Kinley and I don't want to lose her" Shane said

"Let me get this right you are in love with my wife my lover and the mother of my children and you don't want to give her up. And you think that I am going to just let you have her?" Mark asked

"I know you love her Mark I know she loves you but I am not letting her go. I am moving to St Louis to be closer to her" Shane said

"Okay, I am still confused on what you want to do" Mark said

"As am I what are you saying Shane?" Randy asked

"I want to share Kinley she lives with you stays with you makes love to you and raises your babies but I want to keep playing with her" Shane said

"You want to share my wife?" Mark asked

"Yes"

"How in the hell are we going to pull this off if I say okay?" Mark asked

"She can come play at my house and all then come home to you since neither of us want to let go of her. I realize you love your wife and I wont try to take her, I want to play with her body make love to her and just fuck her plain and simple" Shane said

"So your saying that if Mark agree's to this, K lives at the house will sleep with Mark and raise the babies but you want to play with her as well and wont take her from her family that she is very close to" Randy said making sure he heard everything right

"Just Sayin but yes" Shane said

"Okay as long as I know you wont convince her to leave me if you do that I will take you out" Mark said "I will tell K in the morning"

"You can tell me now" Kinley said

"Why are you up baby?" Mark asked as he pulled Kinley to him and held her

"Can't sleep got up to look for my meds to take and saw the three of you out here talking got worried so whats going on?" Kinley asked

"As long as Shane here will never convince you to leave me we are going to share you. You can sleep with him when ever you want but me as well" Mark said

"Okay I am going back to bed join me when you can and just hold me" Kinley said "I love the three of you, where is my purse Mark?"

"On the island honey love you too go back to bed" Mark said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's lips and smiled at her when she kissed both Randy and Shane on their foreheads and headed back in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

True Love Conquers All

As the next few days passed everyone was busy, JC and Hailey brought the twins home and after they were all settled in Aubrey Krista and Alanna Kinley were healthy and both parents were happy that the girls were home.

"Hailey honey why don't you go and get some rest you too JC" Carol stated as she walked into the living room while John cleaned up the kitchen from lunch.

"Are you sure Carol?" Hailey asked

"Yes JC you go and take of your wife, we have the girls and we are getting up with them tonight" Carol stated

"Thanks mom thanks for flying out" JC said as he helped Hailey up off the couch and they headed up to their bedroom after they checked on the girls who were sleeping soundly they both crashed till supper was ready they were having a big family supper including not only her parents but Randy's as well.

It wasn't long after Hailey and JC headed up that Elaine and Carol were now starting on the side dishes for their family supper while Bob and John worked on the meat getting it ready for the night.

"I am so happy the girls are home and in good health Elaine" Carol said

"Me too. I claim both Hailey and JC as my own only with Krista and Kinley I love them all" Elaine said "Did Krista tell you the news?"

"Yes that she and Randy are carrying a baby for Kinley and Mark that is very sweet of them, now that we all have twins in the family and we have a new set of grandbabies to spoil I have news for you" Carol stated

"Well what is it Carol?" Bob asked as the four were working in the kitchen

"We are moving to St Louis to be closer to the kids and all the grandbabies" Carol stated

"Finally we get you to move here I am so happy when are you moving?" Elaine asked

"Not till next month we bought a house not to far from the two of you, we aren't selling our house in West Newbury though we are keeping it" Carol said

"This is still exciting let me know and we can go and buy all new bedding and furniture and just have fun and we will kick Bob and John out of the house till its done and you can stay with us" Elaine said as she hugged Carol then John.

The four went back to working on supper for that night. As the afternoon passed the girls finally woke up and both Carol and Elaine were excited to take care of the twins and let both Hailey and JC rest. It wasn't long till the doorbell rang and it wasn't long before the house was filled with three little ones running around Ava had cuddled up to Hailey who was feeding Alanna and smiled down at her niece both Rylan and Xavier were running around in the back yard with their dad's and laughing.

"Hailey how are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Good how are you feeling?" Hailey asked as she burped Alanna and then handed her over to Krista so she could play with Ava.

"Worn out the babies are starting to move some and I just didn't sleep good last night where is Alanna?" Krista asked

"With Kinley somewhere. I am shocked my parents aren't here yet" Hailey said as she hugged Ava close

"I am too baby how are you feeling?" JC asked as he sat down next to his wife and picked up Ava and started to tickle her "Kinley is in the nursery rocking Alanna"

"I should go and check on her I know she has had a rough few days" Krista said and handed over Aubrey to Hailey and walked upstairs to see her sister.

"Hey Kris" Kinley said

"Hey yourself you okay?" Krista asked

"Yes just tired and worn out how are you feeling?" Kinley asked

"Worn out the babies are starting to move some" Krista said and picked up Alanna and held her close while Kinley stood to give her sister a hug and placed a hand on the babies "Have you and Mark thought of a name?"

"Not really I was thinking Shane for the middle name" Kinley said

"Why?" Krista asked

"I love the name" Kinley told her

"And your not naming him after your lover?" Krista asked quietly

"No smartass but did you know oh I will talk to you later about it. How about we go shopping tomorrow just us I need to pick out a theme and want your help" Kinley said

"Thats fine but we had better get back down to everyone Hailey's parents aren't here yet" Krista said while she handed a sleeping Alanna over to Kinley so they could walk down the stairs to find family.

"JC hon I don't know what is keeping my parents they should have been here by now" Hailey said

"Have you tried to call them?" JC asked as he pulled Hailey close to him and held her

"Yes I tried the house phone no answer so maybe they are on the way they knew what time to be here though they are nearly an hour late" Hailey said

"Baby why don't you try your mom's cell hopefully they are on the way" JC said right as the house phone rang "Hello"

"John we are on the way we are just running late" Cathy said

"Okay we hope to see you in a few then" JC said and hung up "They are on the way just running late honey"

"Okay hope they are here shortly then I know that Bob and John are wanting to get the meat on the grill" Hailey said "How is she Kinley?"

"Laney is just fine been sleeping" Kinley said with a smiled as she handed Alanna aka Laney over to her mommy. "She is perfect"

"We think so as well Laney?" Hailey asked with a smiled on her face

"Her nickname from Aunt Kinley and it suits her, I had better go and find Mark and make sure he is okay with little man and Ava which is in Randy's arms" Kinley said

"Kinley your daughter is wanting you but she wont leave my arms and she is refusing to go to Mark or JC" Randy said while trying to hand over Ava to her mom but wouldn't let go of her tight grip on her Uncle Randy

"Come here baby" Kinley said to her daughter and tried to reach for Ava who started to cry and clung even tighter to Randy

"K whats wrong with Ava?" Krista asked

"Don't know why don't you try" Kinley said

"Come here honey come to Aunt Krista" Krista said with her hands out and Ava started to cry some more while Kinley started rub her back and Mark walked up and pressed a kiss to Kinley's cheek

"Ava baby whats wrong tell mommy and daddy" Kinley said while the four were now standing in the backyard and Kinley looked over to notice that both Rylan and Xavier were sitting down next to each other laughing about something.

"Pushed down mommy" Ava said

"Oh by who?" Mark asked as he started to rub her back and tried again to take her from Randy

"Them" Ava said and pointed to her brother and cousin who were still laughing

"Did Xavier and Rylan push you down?" Krista asked her niece

"Yes Sta hurt me" Ava said

"I'm sorry about that sweetie come here, Mark will you talk with Xavier please?" Kinley said and took Ava from Randy and held her close "You are okay sweetie I promise they didn't mean to hurt you"

Mark and Randy turned to talk to their sons "Boys come here please why did you push Ava down?" Mark asked

"Sissy mean" Xavier said

"That doesn't mean you push Ava down young men now go say your sorry" Randy said and watched as both boys got up and walked over to Kinley who had Ava in her lap.

"We sorry Ava" the boys both said

"Otay" Ava said and snuggled more into Kinley

"Mark hon will go and please set up our travel yard please?" Kinley asked

"Sure baby do you want me to set up both?" Mark asked before pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead

"Might be a good idea asked Hailey or JC where to set them up at sweetie" Kinley answered "I love you Mark"

"I love you too baby be back in a bit to get our sleeping daughter" Mark said

As the boys were gone both Kinley and Krista were rocking their little ones in their arms, Ava was sound asleep against Kinley while Rylan was almost asleep against Krista. After Mark came back down he sat Xavier by his mommy and took Ava and Xavier crawled up in his mom's lap and Kinley started to rock him.

"Kris how are you feeling?" Kinley asked

"Okay tired but okay needing to eat as well I know dad was getting the meat ready to put on the grill but we are also still waiting on Hailey's mom and dad to get here." Krista said

"They just arrived let me take Rylan hon go grab some food or something to snack on" Randy said as he took Rylan and went to lay him down as well.

Inside

Hailey was pretty upset that her own parents were late in showing up and gave no explanation to why they were so late. JC wasn't that happy either as he couldn't understand why they were late showing up. Ever since JC and Hailey got married they have been pretty distant then when Hailey announce she was not only pregnant but with twins they never said they were happy nothing just I wish you all the best and that was about it. Hailey wanted to confront her parents but wanted her husband with her when she did it and since no time was like the present to ask them .

"JC come with me please" Hailey asked

"Always baby are you sure you want to do this now?" JC asked knowing his wife way too well

"Yes they had no right to show up late my sister's or brother aren't here for that matter either. I know they aren't happy for us but still they should have been here on time damn it" Hailey said

"Okay baby lets go find your parents" JC said and placed his hand on the small of Hailey's back and they walked over to Cathy and David who were by themselves.

"Mom can the four of us talk please?" Hailey asked

"Sure darling where are the babies?" Cathy asked

"With Carol and Elaine right now we need to talk about a few things"Hailey said while she shut the door to the office

"What is going on Hailey?" David asked

"Why weren't you two at the hospital when the girls were born?" Hailey asked

"We were out of town you know that Hailey." Cathy said

"That is bull shit mom and you know it. I called you at the house after the girls were born and talked to you on your house phone don't lie to me now the truth why weren't you there and why were you late getting here?" Hailey asked

"You want the truth Hailey?" David asked knowing that his daughter wouldn't let up till the truth was told

"Yes dad I want the truth" Hailey said and looked at JC who had reminded silent during all this.

"Well we don't like John, we don't think that his job is good enough we want to see you with someone better. I thought the talk I had with him before the wedding would at least show him that he needs a stable job to support you and the family when you had kids" David said

"David when we sat down the day before the wedding I listened to everything you had to say, you had some good points that being on the road isn't good for a family but I want you to know, Hailey has been able to travel with me, I am here for 10 weeks now to help Hailey with the twins and I told you if I ever got injured and never be able to work again we wouldn't haven't worry about money. I also told you I would give up everything for your daughter and we talked she doesn't want me to give up my job for anything she is my life and I love not only her but those two little angels that were born a few days ago. I will do anything for them." JC said

"If the two of you can't understand why I love JC so much and those two little girls then you have no place here. I want you to know JC had given me so much and more. I love him now if you two don't have anything else to say I would like it if you would leave you are no longer welcome here" Hailey said

Both JC and Hailey sat there and watched as her parents walked out neither said good bye to their daughter or son in law. Hailey wasn't sad by this happening she knew her dad didn't like JC but didn't care as she loved her husband and their daughters very much.

"Hailey come here please" JC said and pulled his wife into his arms and held her while she cried

"I don't care what they think or say JC you are my life you came to me the night before our wedding and told me what my dad said and I am upset with him over that, but I refuse to let it bother me anymore, I have all the family I need, I have you, our girls, your parents, Kinley and Mark, as well as Randy and Krista and Randy's parents too I have all the support I need." Hailey said.

"I have all I need as well baby lets go and enjoy the rest of the evening honey" JC stated before kissing his wife tenderly on the lips

"You keep that up I may not be able to wait for the next six weeks baby" Hailey said and hugged her husband tight.

As the night went on everyone had a great time and loved being able to be with family. Bob and Elaine were the first ones to head out and said they would love to help as well and told Hailey to call anytime. Kinley and Mark were the next ones to head home as both Ava and Xavier were fussy and needed to go to bed and Kinley was starting to get a migraine and wanted to relax some. After they left Krista and Randy headed out as well as Rylan was sound asleep against his mommy.

**Kinley and Mark's House**

Kinley just got Ava down and smiled at her sleeping daughter as she could heard Mark reading to Xavier and smiled to herself as she headed down the stairs to pick up the living room as it was a solid mess of toys. While Kinley picked up the living room before Mark joined her she finally had all the toys put up and grabbed her laptop and booted it up and then reached for the remote to the TV and turned it on and to her favorite show besides Raw Criminal Minds.

As Kinley logged into her email account she wasn't shocked to see one from Stephanie as they kept in close contact since they hadn't been on the road anymore. Kinley openned the email and started to read.

_**Dear My two wonderful friends Kinley and Krista-**_

_**I am missing the two of you on the road with us. How are the little ones doing? I missing being able to talk on a daily basis at the arena and seeing you everyday. How are Mark and Randy doing as well? The main reason I am emailing the two of you is because we need some guest host for two weeks when Raw is in St Louis, if the four of you would be able to come and join us for that night it would be wonderful as well. I am also emailing JC to see if he and Hailey would like to come as well and yes know they just welcomed the twins home a few days ago.**_

_**The other reason for me emailing you is to see if both Mark and Randy would come back on the road from two weeks to the Summer Slam PPV, I know that both Mark and Randy aren't ready to come back to work but we are needing something new for creative and it might be the angle we need, two superstars coming back after a much needed break fresh and ready to dominate in the ring as either single or tag. I have talked to daddy and he as agreed to let the four of you have tour buses and have them outfitted for the best. Also the little one are welcome on the road and we will pay for all babysitting not only when at shows but also PPV's and any time you might want a night away and from the little ones. I know that both Mark and Randy want to be at home with their familes. I know you guys need to talk this over but please let me know as soon as possible.**_

_**Much Love **_

_**Stephanie McMahon**_

As Kinley read the email she smiled knowing that once Mark and Randy knew about it and they wouldn't have to leave their families at home they would probably jump at the chance to travel again. Kinley also knew that Krista would have to be cleared.

"Hey baby Xavier is finally sleeping and I checked on Ava she is out like a light" Mark said "What are you reading?"

"An email from Stephanie she would like the four of us for guest host in two weeks and then to come back on the road. Vince has agreed to tour buses and everything paid for as usual and they will even pay for a babysitter when we want a night out and for all shows and PPV's honey" Kinley said

"Ah we would need to talk with Krista and Randy and make sure Krista is cleared to travel baby" Mark said "Speaking of which have you thought of a name for the baby?"

"Yes I have baby. Shane Marcus Jindrak" Kinley said

"We have a name." Mark stated " Why don't we get some sleep and you are getting a massage before sleep as well, I could tell earlier that your muscles are tight"

"Sounds like a plan baby" Kinley said as Mark picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom and as they both changed for bed Mark came up behind Kinley and pulled her into his arms and started to kiss the back of her neck which was slowly turning her on.

"Mark take me" Kinley said quietly

Mark picked Kinley up and laid her on their bed and get grabbed the massage oil and started to rub Kinley's thighs and worked his fingers into the wetness of his wife as he started to slowly thrust in and out of Kinley's body he traveled up her body to kiss her very full breast and teased her nipple on her left breast before kissing her tattoo then before sliding into his wife's body they both moaned at contact as they melted and blended their bodies together before climaxing in each others arms and falling asleep with Kinley's head resting her head on Mark's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

True Love Conquers All

**Krista and Randy's House**

After arriving home Krista got Rylan ready for bed as he had woken up on the way home and needed to have his diaper changed and then both Randy and Krista tucked him in together. Then after closing the door part way they walked downstairs together. Randy walked into the office and started to pay bills and was looking up baby girl names he was falling in love with Kayla Renee. As Randy was going over bills and paying them Krista was in the living room going through her emails when she saw one from Stephanie.

_**Dear My two wonderful friends Kinley and Krista-**_

_**I am missing the two of you on the road with us. How are the little ones doing? I missing being able to talk on a daily basis at the arena and seeing you everyday. How are Mark and Randy doing as well? The main reason I am emailing the two of you is because we need some guest host for two weeks when Raw is in St Louis, if the four of you would be able to come and join us for that night it would be wonderful as well. I am also emailing JC to see if he and Hailey would like to come as well and yes know they just welcomed the twins home a few days ago.**_

_**The other reason for me emailing you is to see if both Mark and Randy would come back on the road from two weeks to the Summer Slam PPV, I know that both Mark and Randy aren't ready to come back to work but we are needing something new for creative and it might be the angle we need, two superstars coming back after a much needed break fresh and ready to dominate in the ring as either single or tag. I have talked to daddy and he as agreed to let the four of you have tour buses and have them outfitted for the best. Also the little one are welcome on the road and we will pay for all babysitting not only when at shows but also PPV's and any time you might want a night away and from the little ones. I know that both Mark and Randy want to be at home with their families. I know you guys need to talk this over but please let me know as soon as possible.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**Stephanie McMahon**_

After reading the email she knew once she told Randy he would want to go back out on the road, but first of all Krista needed to be cleared in her pregnancy to travel and she was also very thankful that she was complication free. "Randy come here baby" she called

"What is wrong Kris?" Randy asked as he walked into the living room and smiled at Krista who was sitting cross legged on the couch "stretch out baby and put your legs over my lap"

"I just got an email from Stephanie she is asking for a creative change and asking that you and Mark come back on the road till Summer Slam. I am not due till March 22 honey, everything is paid for even babysitters so if we wanted a night out we could and Vince agreed to letting the four of us having tour buses" Krista said "Also have you thought about a name for our little girl?"

"I have been thinking about a name and I like Kayla Renee Orton baby and if we do go on the road you would needs to get cleared by Dr Preston baby." Randy said

"I love the name hon our daughter has a name, and yes I will call Dr Preston in the morning, I should also call Mark and Kinley and tell them that I am getting an appointment to be cleared" Krista said

"Yes you need to baby how about we head up to bed I know you need some sleep hon are the babies moving at all?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on his wife's stomach and the babies started to move under his touch.

As Randy and Krista headed to bed that night and slept wrapped up in each others arms. Both slept through the night and since Rylan was in the habit of waking up early Krista was up with him letting Randy get some sleep and as she was feeding Ryan breakfast she called Dr Preston's office and made an appointment for later that afternoon, after she made the appointment she called her sister.

"Hey sis whats up?" Kinley answered

"Not much I know you got the email from Steph last night and after talking with Randy he would like to go back out on the road and I just called Dr Preston's office I have an appointment at 3 will the two of you please go with us, but we need someone to watch the twins and Rylan" Krista said

"I know of someone I will call Shane and see if he will watch the little ones and all" Kinley stated "Let me call you back"

It wasn't long after talking to Kinley that her mom was calling to see how she was feeling and after telling Carol about the email she was told that once they were moved in completely she wouldn't mind taking all three little ones so the four of them would have some alone time as well.

Krista was fixing some coffee for Randy when Mark and Xavier came in the door and Ava wasn't far behind them as she was walking. "Hey sweets how are you feeling?" Mark asked

"Good I am waiting on K to call me back about a babysitter for my appointment this afternoon" Krista said

"Ah Shane said that he would watch the babies at our house. K was working on his shoulder when I left" Mark said

"Sweet. Would you mind watching Rylan for a few so I can go and wake up Randy" Krista asked

"Sure go on" Mark said and before Krista could move Mark placed his hand on Krista's stomach and was kicked right away. "When did they start kicking?"

"Just yesterday sorry I didn't tell you but with everything going it just slipped my mind hon" Krista told Mark

"I can understand that hon go and wake up your husband. Has Rylan eaten?" Mark asked

"Yes he has"

Mark watched Krista head up to wake up Randy and smiled when the boys attacked him and started to wrestle with him and play Ava was just watching and giggled when her Uncle Randy picked her up and started to tickle her. "Boys take it easy on Mark" Kinley said as she and Shane walked through the door.

"Hey man I better warn you now these three will be a handful" Randy said as he sat down and pulled Ava into his lap to snuggle close with his niece. "How we all go out for breakfast, you too Shane, you are a part of the family."

"Good idea, Mark I am running home to get the diaper bag and their cups meet ya at the truck come on Ava come with mommy" Kinley said and held out her hand for Ava to take and she didn't want to leave her Uncle Randy who she is extremely close with.

"Just leave her here Kinley" Randy said as Ava snuggled into him even more.

Kinley ran home to grab their diaper bag and also their cups of milk and some yogurt puffs and found one of her zip up hoodies and also for both little ones and headed out the door as everyone was getting loaded into the trucks and they soon took off for breakfast. While they were all out eating Shane even said that he would come on tour as well if it was okay with everyone and he would help take care of the little ones as Krista didn't need to be chasing around Rylan being pregnant with twins. Shane couldn't help but notice that both Mark and Randy were very attentive to Krista while they were eating breakfast and sent a text to Kinley who explained that Krista was carrying a baby for her and Mark.

As everyone was out eating breakfast Hailey and JC were up with their girls, both feeding them their bottles and just talking. Hailey was content with JC and their daughters. "JC hon when you go back on the road I would like to join you the most I can with the girls are you okay with that?"

"Perfectly honey, I am going to talk to Vince when they are here in two weeks." JC said "I love you baby I also want to thank you for the girls, between you and them the three of you are my life and I love and thank you for that"

"I love you too JC and our little ones, thank you for loving me and marrying me, you are my life as are those two little ones" Hailey said

As the next two weeks flew by everyone was getting ready to go back out on the road and also be guest host for Raw that is on Monday as it was Friday. Kinley and Krista had not only headed to the doctor to make sure the little ones where healthy but Krista also had her prenatal check and she was healthy as can be as were the babies and they were moving and kicking up a storm. Kinley also had her 3 month check from having cervical cancer and she was doing great.

All the grandparents were attending the show that night as of an hour ago Bob and Elaine had Rylan for the weekend, Mark's parents had the twins and Carol and John were keeping the girls for the evening so everyone was going out for supper.

"Kinley honey we need to go." Mark yelled up the stairs

"Oh hold on don't get your panties in a twist" Kinley yelled back down as she slipped her shoes on and started found her shoulder bag and headed downstairs "Okay I am ready to go"

"Well after an hour I am sure everyone just wants to stay home baby now lets go" Mark kidded

"You are so not getting any tonight. Shane don't even smirk neither are you" Kinley said as both men pouted as they finally headed out the door to join everyone for supper.

Mark helped Kinley into their truck and pressed a kiss to her lips as she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and groaned when Mark pulled away. "I have ways of making you want me and you know it baby girl"

"I love you Mark"

"I love you too baby. Shane you following us or riding with us?" Mark asked as he closed Kinley's door

"Following you I am headed back to the hotel to get some sleep a certain 2 year old kept me busy all day. " Shane said and Mark just laughed. Ava had kept Shane busy all day long playing with her and finally around 1pm Kinley went up to put Ava down for her nap and found Shane and Ava both asleep on the floor and Ava was just snuggled into Shane.

Supper was great, both Hailey and JC were very thankful for the night with family. The girls were talking about going shopping. The guys didn't have much planned but helping JC out with the babies while the girls were gone.

The two weeks passed by very quickly. Everyone was ready for Raw and after talking to Stephanie and Vince they were all arriving by limo and none of the other stars knew they were coming. Mark and Kinley were in their limo and Krista and Randy were riding with them while JC and Hailey were in their own.

"Are we to stay in the limos till we are called or what?" Randy asked

"Who really knows. I know Steph said she would call each of us out one by one, she didn't tell me who would be going first" Kinley said as she laid her head on Mark's shoulder and he brushed a kiss across her forehead

"You feeling okay baby?" Randy asked as he placed his hand on his wife's growing stomach who at 24 weeks was showing nicely.

"I'm fine the little ones are kicking me up a storm but okay, I know the two of you really worry about me, but I am okay so tonight just back off a bit you both are getting over protective now, not that I mind but tonight both of you chill it." Krista stated and both Randy and Mark just laughed and both agreed.

It wasn't long after arriving that Mark's cell phone was ringing and he put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Okay go ahead Steph you are on speaker" Mark stated

"Okay here is the plan, Kinley you are up first, I have hair and make up in my office do you have a hoodie to cover yourself up with you to Krista, we will have the two of you walk into the arena together from the parking lot. After that Mark your up then the hometown favorite Randy you will come out last of the limo I have security to escort both girls to my office so don't worry boys they are safe. Yes I know Krista is pregnant." Stephanie said while the girls got out of the limo and headed to Stephanie's office.

It wasn't long till the show was about to start both JC and Hailey were sitting front row and JC was interacting with his fans while signing autographs and just talking with his fans. JC had every intention of sitting next to Hailey and taking in the show that night.

RAW Live

"We have a wonderful show here tonight live from St Louis here sitting in the front row is John and Hailey Cena and I do believe we might even see Mark and Kinley Jindrak as well as Randy and Krista Orton as we are in their hometowns. " Jerry said

"I heard rumors that Mark and Randy might be in a match against each other tonight that's what the gossip is backstage" Michael said

"Why in the world would you say something like that Cole?" Jerry asked and shook his head at Cole

"Well live from St Louis its Monday Night Raw" Cole said "It looks like a limo is pulling up into the arena I wonder who it is"

The crowd cheered for whoever was in the limo as it finally parked and the driver came around to help the girls out. Kinley was out first as the crowd started to cheer knowing that their favorite's were making appearances tonight next out was Krista as the girls walked into the building and some of the Diva's were in shock to see both Kinley and Krista.

"Krista Kinley what are the two of you doing here tonight?" Josh Matthews asked as he caught up with the girls

"We came to Raw, its in our city and we thought it would be a wonderful surprise to everyone." Krista said with a smile

"Yes it is a wonderful surprise we are glad you two are here. So where are Randy and Mark we know the four of you are usually always together and Krista congrats on being pregnant" Josh said

"Thanks, they said they would be here we haven't seen them for a few hours not since supper." Krista said

"Are the two of you loving the fact that your husbands are home with you and not traveling right now?" Josh asked

Kinley started to answer him when Mark walked up behind her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss the crowd cheered and once they broke apart Kinley just smiled up at Mark and then turned to answer Josh's question. "I love having Mark home with me, both Ava and Xavier love that he is home and not on the road so much, although we do miss the fans we are just happy to be here tonight."

"Krista what about you?" Josh asked

Randy had walked up behind Josh and started to make faces and start to mimic him and Krista couldn't help but laugh at her husband and soon Randy was standing in front of Krista and pulled her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Yes I am happy that Randy is home not only with me but Rylan as well. I am glad he is home with me being pregnant again."

"Well Mark and Randy we are happy to have the two of you back for the night, have the two of you thought about returning to the road anytime soon?" Josh asked

"We have thought about it, but with Krista being pregnant and I don't want to miss out on our pregnancy...Randy's voice trailed off as he caught out of the corner of his eye that Mark was making faces and obscene hand gestures at him he turned around and smacked his brother in law up side the head which lead to the two of them play fighting.

"What a wonderful way to start off Raw tonight" Jerry said as he tried not to laugh at both Mark and Randy.

As the night went on Kinley and Krista joined Hailey and JC ringside while Randy and Mark had fun putting matches together and they had the least likely to win against the ones who were pretty dominate in the ring. As the night went on neither Randy or Mark led on that they were returning to the ring in two weeks while Raw was in Tampa.

Two Weeks Later

While everyone was tour Jamie was headed back to Cameron to pick some things up as she was also staying in St Louis for the reminder of her pregnancy. That afternoon she knew it was pouring down rain and normally it wouldn't bother her to drive in the rain but it was Mark and Kinley's objections that were getting to her, not only did she fight with Mark on it but Kinley as well.

"Jamie I don't want you driving in the rain its too dangerous and with you being pregnant please wait till tomorrow" Mark said

"No I am going home for a few weeks before coming back to St Louis you are on the road as is Kinley I don't have anyone here to help me with things so I am going." Jamie said

"Your one the road now aren't you?" Kinley asked as they had their phone on speaker as they just arrived in the next city and since it was pouring down rain where they were they knew it was raining there as well. "We want you safe Jamie"

"Yes I am on the road and I am headed home and there is nothing you can do about it now good bye I will call once I arrive safely" Jamie said and hung up. Tears were present in her eyes as she hated fighting with Mark and Kinley about things.

Both Mark and Kinley shook their heads here lately Jamie had been pretty strong willed about doing things her way, she was going to doctor's appointments but just not completely taking care of herself and it was starting to show. Mark knew that she missed her family and told her while they were gone she should go and see family.

"Mark hon Jay our driver said he would stay here with Ava and Xavier as is Shane if we want to get out and go for a walk." Kinley said

"Its pouring down rain baby" Mark said and pointed out the window of their tour bus. Truth be known both Mark and Kinley love walking in the rain it was one the one thing they did on the honeymoon that they have done since then if it was raining outside and not bad at all they would go and walk in the rain.

"Shane we are headed out we have our phones on us and thanks again to you and Jay" Kinley said and gave him a hug

"Not a prob the little ones just went down and we have things under control." Shane said

As Mark helped Kinley out of the bus he smiled at Krista and Randy who were coming out of their tour bus as well "You two fill like a walk?"

"In the rain are you nuts?" Randy asked

"No, its one thing we love to do ass come with us since your parents took Rylan for the week" Kinley stated and hugged Mark who wrapped his arms around her.

"You feel up to it Kris?" Randy asked

"Sure why not, we haven't done this in a while Randy. Kinley and I used to play in the rain when we were little, you can ask JC how muddy we were and how much we would get yelled at till we pushed him down in the mud too." Krista said and both girls started to laugh at the memory.

"Krista have you and Randy picked out a name for the baby yet?" Mark asked

"We have Kayla Renee what about the two of you?" asked Randy

"Shane Marcus" Kinley answered

"It will suit him. I love it, Kinley have you guys talked to your lawyer about you adopting the baby?" Krista asked

"Thanks love the name you two have picked out for your daughter. We have papers being drawn up and once you give birth we will have the papers signed and also your parental rights. Mark and I would like for the two of you to be his god parents" Kinley said

"We can do that, we would be honored to have the two of you to be Kayla's god parents" Krista said

"We would love to honey." Kinley answered

As the couples walked in the rain for nearly an hour before heading back to the buses it had stopped raining by the time they reached the arena it as almost time for the show to start when Paul came looking for Mark and Kinley who were getting the twins ready to head into the arena.

"Mark there you are we have been looking all over for you" Paul said as he stepped onto the bus

"Why and whats up?" Mark asked

"There has been a wreck near Cameron and its Jamie" Paul said as he knew of the whole situation.

"What happened is Jamie okay what about the baby?" Kinley asked as she sat down Ava who had been in her arms and started to get the diaper bag ready for Shane.

"I don't know of her status here is where she is at you can call there and talk to the nurse at the ER." Paul said "We will take the twins for the next few nights take the bus and go, the girls and Ava are the same size and I just need clothes and diapers for Xavier"

"Okay Shane grab me Xavier's bag Mark do you want me to call the hospital?" Kinley asked

Mark didn't say anything but hand Kinley the number as she stepped outside to make the phone call. Once she was given all the information she stepped back in to tell Mark what had happened. Jay got the bus started and Paul had left with the twins and while Kinley was out on the phone call Mark asked that Shane come with them as he knew he would be very distant if it was bad, he was starting to accept that Jamie was having his baby.

"K what happened?" Mark asked

"She was in a bad car accident they wont tell me anymore till we get there honey they are doing all they can" Kinley said and Mark just started to cry as he was upset. "I need to let Randy and Krista know that we are headed out. Paul said that they would meet us in Cameron in about three days honey"

"Kinley I will go and find Randy and Krista and tell them you stay here with Mark" Shane said and Kinley just nodded her head in agreement.

As Shane stepped off the bus Mark just clung to Kinley and she held on as both shed tears hoping that both Jamie and the baby were okay. It wasn't long till they got on the road and after talking with both Matt and Jeff Matt said that they could park the bus at his house and they could stay there. Shane was also shaken up as he did at one point in his life love Jamie and even though they didn't get along anymore he knew that Jamie would always have a piece of his heart.

Once they arrived in Cameron and made it to the hospital Kinley and Mark walked into the ER and went to the reception desk and asked for the head nurse they were both told to wait and the doctor would be with the shortly.

"Mark and Kinley Jindrak" a doctor called out

Mark helped Kinley stand up and together they walked to where the doctor was standing. "Hi I am Mark and this is my wife Kinley what can you tell us about Jamie and the baby?" he asked

"Hi I am Dr Peters. Why don't we go into my office where it is more private" he said

As Mark and Kinley followed the young doctor to his office and after stepping in and taking a seat the doctor sighed before talking. "When Jamie was brought in she had several deep wounds around not only to her neck and face from the glass but also her stomach as well. I don't know how much you know but she was hit head on by a drunk driver, we tried everything to stabilize her but she was gone when she was brought in"

"What about the baby please tell me the baby made it" Mark said while trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry the baby was killed on impact as well we tried everything too. The driver was killed on impact as well." Dr Peters stated

"What time did the wreck happen?" Kinley asked

"Not till about four hours ago we had trouble trying to identify who she was and it took a while to get her out of her car she had to be cut out." Dr Peters said "I am sorry for your loss Mark, she had the paternity papers on her so we knew to find you. I am a huge fan of wrestling a called the WWE headquarters and well you are now here."

"Has her family be informed?" Mark asked as he wiped his tears from his face.

"Yes they are with her now. I will show you to them" Dr Peters said and stood up and asked that Mark and Kinley follow him.

"Mark I am going to go and call Steph and let her know what happened and also call Randy and Krista. And also take something for my migraine" Kinley said

"Okay you can stay on the bus if you want and lay down hon, I will be out soon and we can head to Matt's" Mark said as he followed the doctor to see Jamie.

As Mark said his goodbyes to Jamie and the baby he knew that her family would want to keep her and the baby in Cameron and that was fine by him, he left up to her parents to plan and also name the baby as it was a little boy. Susan gave Mark a hug and he said if they needed anything to let him know. Mark was pretty quiet till Jayson asked what to name the baby and Mark said it was up to them, that he would pay for he cost of the burials for both Jamie and the baby.

"Mark we were thinking of Jarred Bryan and we would like for the baby to have your last name are you okay with that?" Jayson asked "We want to pay for Jamie's burial if you want you can start a memorial for single mom's it was one thing Jamie was passionate about."

"Thats fine. I will also pay for headstones just let me know of the cost. I need to go and check on Kinley she as pretty bad migraine. I am sorry for your loss." Mark said "If you need anything let me know you have my number."

Mark turned around to walk out of the room when the nurse stopped him and asked that he follow her. "I didn't want to interrupt Kinley is in a room an asking for you she has a massive migraine"

"I know she does, I was hoping her meds would kick in and soon." Mark said "Thanks"

"Your welcome the doctor will be in with in a few minutes." Lacy said

It wasnt' long and Kinley was being looked at by Dr Peters and he gave her a heavy dose of Stadol and Zofran. Dr Peters kept Kinley for a little bit and when he asked if the pain had let up any she couldn't answer as her head was getting worse, Dr Peters gave Kinley a heavy dose of Demerol and Zofran which knocked her out.

Once they were back on the bus Kinley was sleeping soundly with Mark rubbing his hand up and down her back while the fan was on high and she was stripped down to a tank top and her undies. After reaching Matt's Shane crashed in the guest room while Mark thought it would be a good idea to let Kinley be and not move her.

The next few days were tough for everyone as the had the funeral services for not only Jamie but the baby as well. Both Mark and Kinley shed tears and so did most everyone who showed up. Mark once again said he was sorry to Jamie's parent for the loss of their daughter but grandson as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

True Love Conquers All

As the days passed after the funerals of both Jamie and Jarred Mark was rather quiet. Kinley knew that he was grieving the loss of his son, even though she was sad about what had happened she was trying to stay strong for Mark and Shane as both were upset by the loss of Jamie and even Jarred. Mark's parents flew into Cameron for the funeral and told both Mark and Jamie's family that they were sorry for their loss. Once everyone was back at Matt's Kinley was trying to take care of Ava who was fussy while Xavier was following his daddy around and Mark was just happy that his little ones were healthy and couldn't wait for the birth of Shane Marcus.

"Mark hon" James stated

"Hey dad" Mark answered "Whats up?"

"We have talked your mom and I think it would be best if we took the twins home for the next few weeks while you and Kinley are on the road, Carol and John will also be home to help us and if I know your mom and Carol those two little ones will be spoiled to no end." James said

"You got a point there between both Grandma's they are spoiled. Thank you dad that is very nice of you to take Ava and Xavier for the next few weeks. I know Carol and John are wanting to take them to Boston for a few weeks so they can spend time with their other Aunts and Uncles" Mark said

"I know son, are you doing okay?" James asked

"I will survive somehow. Kinley has broken down a few times but other than that I am trying my hardest to keep it together. Thank you guys for flying out." Mark said

"Your welcome son, so whats my new grand baby's name?" James asked

"Shane Marcus Jindrak" Mark said

"Strong name son very strong how about we head back to the house and see what your mom and Kinley are doing. I know Ava is sleeping and that Xavier is somewhere with Jeff and that alone scares me" James said

"Dad Jeff is harmless." Mark stated with a smiled "When are the two of you wanting to head out?"

"Tomorrow is fine." James said

As the men were outside talking Kinley, Janie were also talking about when they were leaving which was tomorrow they were going to drive home since they had driven out. Carol told Janie that they were headed back as well and they would help out with Ava and Xavier. Janie loved both John and Carol and they were pretty close as well.

The next day came quick as Kinley and Mark said bye to his parents and to Ava and Xavier and said that they would see them in three weeks. As they watched Mark's parents head out with Ava and Xavier, Mark pulled Kinley to his chest and they both shed tears. "Mark honey are you doing okay?"

"I will be okay baby are you okay? I know you didn't like Jamie too well or the whole thing but you were always nice to her, we will get through this honey. How about we go for a walk." Mark said

"Mark hon, I know that I didn't get along with Jamie too well but I was supportive and you are right we can get through this."Kinley told her husband "I would love to go on a walk with you"

As Mark and Kinley were on their walk everyone else was packing for the trip to head back out on the road. Vince had given Mark a few weeks off but he decided that it would be better if he kept busy and not to worry too much about it, as it would wear him down and he wouldn't be able to preform in the ring good and it would increase his risk for injury.

As the months passed by quickly so did Krista's pregnancy, she was glowing for being 34 weeks pregnant and everyone was now off the road till about three or four months after the babies were born. Both Mark and Randy were helping clean the house while Kinley had all the little ones at the house and each of them were down for naps. While they were sleeping Krista came over to help or watch Kinley put the finishing touches on the baby's room.

"You feeling okay honey?" Kinley asked

"I am just worn out. Elaine and Bob are taking Rylan tonight for the weekend so we can have a night of just Randy and I. How are you and Mark doing since everything came out?" Krista asked

"Good we have actually gotten closer, I spend every night with Mark and since Shane moved closer I spend one night or maybe two with him, we are working this out. I love them both and Shane respects that I want to stay married to Mark." Kinley stated

"I love the room Kinley you and Mark did a great job on it." Krista said

"Thanks but you and Hailey did some help as well, you picked out the theme and Hailey the paint colors. Speaking of I talked to Hailey and both Aub and Laney are doing great they love being on the road they have had no problems" Kinley said

"Thats good when are they headed back home?" Krista asked

"In about three weeks, how about we head down to the living room and just relax. Janie and James should be here soon to get Ava and Xavier for the weekend." Kinley said

As the next two weeks passed everyone was busy getting ready for the birth of the twins. It was the night before Krista's doctor's appointment and all the grandparents had taken the little ones when Krista woke up Randy as her water had broken.

"Randy wake up" Krista said as she sat up in bed

"No sleep damn it" Randy said while rolling over to his stomach which pissed Krista off greatly

"If you don't get your ass out of this bed I will beat you to death once the babies are born damn it Orton" Krista yelled "My water broke get up and get dressed."

"Christ woman you don't have threaten me. Call your doctor and I will call Mark and Kinley" Randy said as he helped Krista up who squeezed the life out of his hands till the contraction went away.

After getting dressed Randy helped Krista down to the truck as Mark ran over to ride with them while Kinley followed in their truck. Krista squeezed Mark's hands with each contraction. Once Krista was admitted to the hospital she also had her epidural in place and was only feeling the pressure of each contraction.

In the weeks leading up to the birth of the babies Krista and Mark had all the papers signed stating that she was giving up her rights to the baby boy which made Krista happy to know that she was giving the baby to two people who she loved the most, both her and Randy couldn't wait to spoil Shane. They had all the paperwork ready and with them.

Kinley was sitting on the bed next to Krista and they were both sleeping while the guys were playing cards as neither one was tired. Both knew that this would be the last of the babies in the family unless JC and Hailey had more. It was around 4 am when Krista started to feel more pressure and Kinley walked out to grab her nurse and doctor. Once Dr Preston was in the room she just laughed at everyone who was there. Both Mark and Randy were holding Krista's hands as Kinley encouraged Krista through each contraction and once the pushing began it wasn't long till Kayla Renee Orton was born. Kayla was placed on Krista's chest and cleaned off quickly before being checked out and cleaned up even more while Krista pushed her hardest to deliver Shane. It was about five minutes later that Shane Randal Marcus was born.

Krista held Shane for a few minutes before he was taken to be cleaned up. Everyone had tears in their eyes when hearing the babies cry. "Krista to do you want to hold Shane honey?" Dr Preston asked

"Only if both Mark and Kinley are okay with that but yes" Krista said

"That's fine honey, he is after all apart of you too, he is a handsome little one" Kinley said as she sat down on the bed next to Krista with Shane in her arms. "Here he is perfect thank you so much"

"Your welcome honey. I love you so much Kinley, you too Mark." Krista said as she held Shane who looked exactly like Mark.

"Why don't you all gather around the bed with the babies and I will take your picture" Dr Preston said

Mark got out their camera while Randy handed his over as he was holding his daughter who looked exactly like Krista. Everyone either sat on the bed next to Krista who still had a hold of Shane, Randy sat on one side with Kayla while Kinley and Mark were on the other side.

"So you two know this is a two bed labor and delivery it was an extra large suite when they added on a few years back and we have two queen size beds, so Kinley, Mark I know you two have a room for the next two nights. The four of you can just stay in this room." Dr Preston said

"Thank you" Kinley and Krista said at the same time.

Randy and Mark who now had the babies in their arms walked out to the waiting room with one of the nurses to introduce the babies. "I would like you all to meet Kayla Renee Orton she was born shortly after four am and weighed in at 6lbs even and 22 inches long" Randy said

"She is a beauty Randy congrats" Carol and Elaine said at the same time

"Here is Shane Randal Marcus Jindrak who was born about 10 minutes after Kayla, he tipped the scales at 6lbs 1oz and 22 inches long" Mark said

"He is so handsome congrats Mark" Carol said

"He is a cutie. How is Krista doing?" Elaine asked

"She is resting right now, how about you all come up tomorrow where is everyone else?" Randy asked

"Rylan is with Nathan and Mark I believe that your parents have Ava and Xavier right?" Carol asked "JC and Hailey are on the way home"

"Yes Carol I called my mom and they will be up tomorrow" Mark said "We had better get these little ones back to the room. I know that Krista is wiped and Kinley was worn out as well"

Carol and Elaine along with John and Bob hugged the boys and said congrats again and said that they would be up later to see everyone.

Over the next few days everyone was released and the paperwork was in order. Kinley and Mark headed home with Shane while Krista and Randy headed home with Kayla. As everyone settled in with the babies JC and Hailey arrived home and went right away to see the babies the first stop was Krista and Randy's house.

"She is so cute" Hailey said while she held Kayla "How are you feeling?

"Good she didn't want to sleep much last night be we are doing good, Randy was sweet to get up." Krista said

"Hey sis can I get something to drink?" JC asked "Don't get up either of you I know my way around your kitchen. Krista just waved him on and while he as in the kitchen grabbing something to drink he noticed sitting on the island was the adoption papers. JC quickly scanned the papers and was in shock that Krista was the mother of the little boy who they had yet to meet. JC quickly called Kinley and had her and Mark come over with Shane so they could meet him. "Kris K is bringing the baby over so we don't have go over there."

"Okay" Krista said and laid her head against Randy shoulder

It was only a few minutes later when Mark and Kinley walked in with Shane in his car seat and sound asleep. "Okay here we are whats up?" Kinley asked

"Don't shoot me but Krista are you the mom of Shane aren't you?" JC asked as he picked up Kayla from Hailey's arms "I saw the adoption papers on the island"

"JC let us explain please. I love Shane to death but he is mine and Mark's son but he is now Kinley and Mark's son. Since Kinley can't have anymore kids and I knew that this would mean the world to not only them but us as well. I will always love Shane and that's one reason why I asked Kinley and Mark to raise Shane." Krista said "Please don't say anything to anyone we want this between us."

"Why did you hide this from us?" JC asked "I wont say anything and I think its wonderful that you gave Kinley the chance to have another baby."

"Krista that was a very sweet thing to do and I have a lot of admiration for you and Randy, and yes we wont say anything" Hailey said "JC hon we had better head home and let Carol off the hook and plus I need to get our laundry started and so we can get packed again for the tour"

"Hailey how are the girls? Have they adjusted to being on the road so much?" Kinley asked as she stood and went to get a bottle ready for Shane who was starting to fuss.

"They do just fine. When are the four of you going to join us back on the road?" Hailey asked

"Probably in about three weeks and the babies need to be cleared first as do I. Dr Preston said that she would clear me to travel in a few weeks but till then we are at home." Krista said

As the weeks passed by both Kayla and Shane were growing and just healthy as can be. Krista and the babies were cleared to travel so every one was back on the road. Shane had joined everyone again for this tour and while both Mark and Randy along with JC were training for their tag match that night Shane was playing with Aubrey while Hailey was feeding Laney while Ava was with the Diva's and had been following not only Maria around but also Mickie. Xavier was playing with his toys and just talking away while he and Rylan played together. Kayla was sound asleep in her stroller and Krista was trying to help Randy with his shoulder as it was bothering him down at the ring while the boys were up next for training.

Shane was pacing while holding baby Shane, trying to comfort him while Kinley was now feeding Kayla and taking care of her. Kinley was very thankful to Shane being there to help out. "K do you mind if little man I and I take a walk?" Shane asked

"Thats fine take his paci with you" Kinley said and threw one at him and one of Shane's blankets as well.

"I will probably head over to catering" Shane said

"Okay."

Shane grabbed the blanket for the baby and wrapped it around him and the two took off. While Shane was walking the hallways a few of the Diva's stopped him not only to say sorry about Jamie passing but to see the baby. "When did you have a baby Shane?" Kelly asked

"I didn't, I am helping out Mark and Kinley while on tour since Kinley is working on my shoulder and neck, I thought it would be nice to give Kinley a break from babies" Shane said

"That was sweet of you well I better head out see you later Shane" Kelly said

Shane just waved her off and smiled down at the now sleeping baby in his arms, as Shane walked towards catering he almost ran into the new talent relations Cari Snyder. "Sorry I am not paying any attention" Cari said

"Not your fault I am paying more attention to him and not where I am going you okay?" Shane asked

"Yes no harm done." Cari said "Who do we have here in your arms?"

"Shane Jindrak my nephew" Shane said

"He is a cutie, wait he is the son of Mark and Kinley Jindrak right?" Cari asked

"Yes he is. How long have you been working with the WWE?" Shane asked

"Almost 7 months, how long have you been out with injury?" Cari asked "Care to walk to catering with me?"

"Sure and almost 5 months my shoulder and neck have been bothering me, I also don't work for the WWE" Shane said

"I know I am a follower of you Shane you are one of my fav's. How is TNA treating you?" Cari asked

"Good, I am taking a break till my shoulder and neck are good to go. Kinley wont clear me just yet." Shane said once they reached catering "I still have friends who are with the WWE so I come on the road with them every now and then"

"Sweet. I know this may seem forward but would you like to grab drinks after the show tonight?" Cari asked

"I would love to. I should probably get this little one back to his mom and I will meet ya at the hotel bar say around 11 tonight?" Shane said

"That sounds great see ya then"Cari said and smiled at Shane who smiled back and stood up and headed back to the dressing room where everyone else is.

Kinley just got Xavier and Ava laid down for their naps and was just getting ready to call Shane to bring back the baby as she also just got Kayla down right before Krista came back. After getting baby Shane down. Krista shoo'ed Kinley out of the dressing room to give her a break. Shane asked Kinley if they could go on a walk and Kinley said that was fine, Kinley popped her head in to call her if she needed help.

"Okay whats up?" Kinley asked Shane as they walked around the halls of the arena

"I met someone Kinley her name is Cari Snyder we are meeting for drinks tonight, we had this instant connection. Plus she thought that Shane is a cutie." Shane stated

"That's wonderful Shane. Cari is really sweet and very nice" Kinley said

"What are we going to do, I mean about us, if Cari and I do start to date, I would want to end us would you be okay with that?" Shane asked

"Yes Shane, I want you to find the woman of your dreams and be happy, I love what we have but you need to get married and have babies." Kinley said "We should probably head back and help Krista who I am sure is being driven nuts by little ones."

"I doubt that K." Shane stated

"Why do you say that?" Kinley asked

"Turn around and your husband has the baby in his arms Ava is wrapped up in Randy's arms" Shane said

Kinley turned to see both Mark and Randy coming towards then she smiled when she saw Ava up on Randy's shoulders and the baby was sleeping in Mark's arms he looked so tiny wrapped up in his daddy's arms.

As the night came to a close, the little ones were tucked into their beds at the hotel, Kinley and Krista were feeding the babies and Randy and Mark were getting cleaned up from their matches. JC and Hailey had headed back to their room and put the girls to bed and they were all going to meet up for breakfast.

Shane was in his room getting ready for his date with Cari. After getting cleaned up he slowly slipped on his sling as his shoulder a bothering him and he headed down to the hotel bar. Shane arrived a few minutes early and ordered himself a beer while he waited. "Hey you" Cari said from behind him

"Hey yourself, what do you want to drink?" Shane asked

"Whatever you are having is your arm bothering you?" Cari asked

"Some K did some therapy earlier and its sore so I decided to put my sling on" Shane said and got the bartender's attention and ordered Cari a drink and it wasn't long and they decided to head up to Shane's room and after entering his room Cari took charge and helped Shane out of his sling and slowly helped Shane out of his shirt and before long they were on the bed making love to each other.

The next morning as the couple was waking up Shane was happy that Cari was in his arms he was starting to fall in love with her and knew that she felt the same connection that he did he didn't want to let her go.

"Good morning Shane thank you for last night" Cari said before she placed a kiss to his chest

"Good morning to you too Cari and your welcome I enjoyed our night. This may sound very forward and I am sorry if it does. I love you Cari, I fell in love with you tonight please stay with me and only me." Shane said

"It was an amazing night honey and yes I felt the same connection an yes I will stay with you and only you" Cari said and smiled up at Shane who then claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

Once the kiss broke an idea popped into Shane's head and smiled at Cari who had set up in bed and pulled her to his chest. "Babe this may be crazy, I know you are the one I am to be with for the rest of my life since we are in Vegas marry me. I love you"

"Yes Shane I will marry you and I love you too" Cari said "When do you want to do this now, this afternoon or tonight?"

"Before the show so this afternoon lets get up and go and find some nice clothes to wear and do you want anyone to join us?" Shane said

"No just us baby" Cari said

As Shane and Cari got up and cleaned up quickly they headed out to do some shopping before getting married at a little white chapel. As the day passed Shane and Cari were now husband and wife and couldn't be happier.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read the story...I also want to thank both Krista and Hailey for helping with the story as well...**

Chapter 16

One Year Later

True Love Conquers All

It was almost a year after the girls had been born Aubrey and Alanna aka Laney were complete joys to be around, Hailey and JC were content with their family and smiled at their girls were being chased by their cousins Ava and Kayla.

"I can't believe its been a year since the girls were born Hailey" Krista said as she hugged Hailey

"Neither can I when did Kayla start walking?" Hailey asked

"About three days ago and now its a full fledge run, if you remember Rylan was walking by the time he was 9 months old" Krista said "Have you seen Kinley?"

"Not yet I know she was picking up more ice for us Mark was here for a minute to bring the presents over for the girls and headed to the airport to pick up Cari and Shane who flew in" Hailey said and smiled at JC who now had Xavier in his arms "Where is Randy?"

"Behind you he isn't in the best of moods either" Krista said quietly

"I heard that Krista can I help it if my brother in law took me out and now my knee is in a brace for three months?" Randy asked as he glared at his wife who found this amusing.

"Baby you were injured to begin with and I know that you and Mark worked it out on who was to take you out and every one agreed ti was to be Mark but plans were changed and Miz was the one who actually took you out honey get over it" Krista said

"Meanie" Randy was pouting

"Honey its okay Becky and Mike will be here later so play nice" Krista said and her husband just groaned

It was a few minutes later when every one was now gathered in the back yard and singing Happy Birthday to both Aubrey and Laney who were giggling away as they blew out their candles and then smashed their cakes that Hailey had set before them. Bob was getting this all on tape while Carol was snapping pictures of the girls and the rest of the family.

"Kinley hon you okay?" Hailey asked after everyone was eating cake and Hailey brought a piece over to Kinley and sat down beside her while smiling down at her sleeping nephew.

"Yes I am hon just tired Shane here decided to be up for a few hours in the middle of the night and finally went back to sleep in our bed and he doesn't lay still either" Kinley said and smiled at Hailey "This is a wonderful party"

"Thanks sweetie why don't you go lay him down in the house honey" Hailey said

"Which crib?" Kinely asked as she stood

"Laney's and then bring the moniter out here as well" Hailey said

"Thanks"

Hailey just smiled at her sister in law and held the door open to the kitchen for Kinley and smiled when she felt JC arm's go around her "I love you and our girls"

"I love you and our girls as well" Hailey said and reached up to kiss her husband on the cheek.

Kinley finally rejoined the party and smiled at Ava who was now in Randy's lap and cuddled up to her uncle and sleeping in his arms and handed Randy her blanket and walked over to join Mark who was trying to get Xavier sit still as he was wanting down to go and play with Rylan.

"K where did little man go?" Shane asked

"He is upstairs sleeping he was up for a few hours last night" Kinley said and smiled at Shane and Cari who was showing quite nicely in her pregnancy. "Cari you look wonderful how many more weeks?"

"Too many I am only 22 weeks we find out next week what we are having and we have decided to completely move to St Louis to be closer to family" Cari said

"Thats awesome Cari between all three of us girls we have plenty of baby stuff for either a boy or girl" Kinley said and hugged her then Shane

"Thanks, I hate to do this but I am just completely worn out so we are going to head to our house and rest" Cari said

"Thats understandable thanks for coming you two Cari if you need anything let me know." Hailey said

"Don't forget in both Shane and Kayla's party is in a few weeks" Mark said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world guys see you all later" Shane said and helped his wife up and they headed out.

That night after everyone headed home and all the little ones were put down Kinley and Mark were both paying bills online when Kinley's phone and it was Krista

"Hey your on speaker whats up sis?" Kinley asked

"Would you come over here and look at the big baby's knee its bothering him and he wont dare let me look at it but he will you ugh he is pissing me off today" Krista said

"Sure sweetie be over in a few" Kinley said and they hung up

"Don't be too hard on Randy honey" Mark said while trying not to laugh at Randy.

"I wont be when I get home I will work on your shoulder is it still bothering you?" Kinley asked

"Yes it is honey I love you" Mark replied

"I love you too be back soon" Kiney said and picked up her medical bag and was out the door

Randy wasn't in the best of moods his knee was killing him he didn't want to complain to his wife but he also didn't want her touching his knee as it felt like it was on fire. "Randy Kinley is on her way over honey why can't I look at it?" Krista asked

"K is sports med and I want to kiss you while she is looking at my knee thats why baby I can't kiss her that would be wrong" Randy said then smirked at his own wife who he was very much in love with

"Okay smartass and I can understand that" Krista said "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure a Pepsi honey" Randy answered

It was a few minutes later when Kinley was now looking at Randy's knee and asked Krista to listen to his chest as she could tell that his knee was still swollen a little too much for having surgery on it nearly three weeks ago.

"Kris are his lungs clear?" Kinley asked as she stood up

"Yes they are whats up?" Krista asked

"Infection I want to take your hubby here to the ER now and get pics taken and do some IV meds if he will let me" Kinley said as she wrapped Randy's knee back up and put his brace on

"Yes is that why it feels like its on fire?" Randy asked

"Yep. Let me call Mark and let him know whats going on. Do you think mom and dad will come stay with the little ones so you can go with me Kris?" Kinley asked as she pulled out her phone and called Mark who told her to take care of Randy and he would see her when she got home and that he loved her.

"Mom is on the way over we can take Randy's hummer" Krista said and smiled at her husband who was now standing and grabbed his crutches and Kinley helped him into his own truck and back it out of the garage while Krista was telling her mom what was going on who had shown up right after she was done calling them.

It wasn't long and Randy was now having blood drawn and having X-rays taken and not in the best of moods as the nurse not only couldn't get an IV started and missed twice in getting blood drawn. Krista could tell this was pissing her husband off and asked the nurse if she could try and got both on the first try. After the doctor showed both Krista and Kinley the blood test that Randy did have an infection he started him on some meds to kill the infection through his IV and also gave him some pain meds.

Randy was given strict instructions to say off his leg and was given scripts to have filled in the morning and it wasn't long that they were getting Randy settled in bed and Kinley headed home and walked into the living room and smiled when she saw her husband who was sound asleep on the couch. Kinley pressed a kiss to his forehead and Mark who had been a very light sleeper here lately smiled up at Kinley and just pulled her into his arms.

"How's Randy's knee?" Mark asked

"Swollen and he has an infection and thankfully we caught it fast enough and he is on meds then in a week he has to have it rechecked and then he will start therapy with Kris" Kinley said "Why don't you sit up and I will work on your shoulders honey"

"Why don't we just head up and you can look at my shoulder in bed baby" Mark said and smiled at his wife who kissed his cheek quickly and they headed up to bed.

Hailey and JC finally got the girls down for bed and headed down to finish picking up and once the living room and kitchen were clean they finally were able to sit back and relax with each other. "Hailey hon question for you sweetie"

"What hon?" Hailey asked as she turned to face her husband on the couch as she had been leaning into him.

"I am thinking about taking some time off hon and just working here in St Louis with Mark and Randy to train some of the newbies" JC said

"Well baby I will support you no matter what I would love to have you at home with me and the girls"

"I love you Hailey you are my life and those two little angels are my life as well" JC said

"You are my life too baby and thank you for those two little angels. I love you too baby" Hailey said.

A few weeks later everyone was now gathered over at Randy and Krista's house as it was now time to celebrate the first birthdays of Kayla and Shane. Both Kinley and Krista were busy getting the house ready for the party, Randy was a doctor's appointment for his knee his swelling had finally gone down and the infection was finally gone and he and Krista were working to get his knee rehabed.

"Kinley you okay honey?" Krista asked as they were getting the food set out in the kitchen

"Yes sweetie just thinking about these last few years" Kinley said

"Want to share honey?" Krista asked

"They have just been wonderful and very full of wonderful memories" Kinley said

"Yes they have honey I still can't believe that Shane and Kayla are one now, have you and Mark talked if your going to adopt?" Krista asked

"We have talked and we aren't going to expand anymore what about you and Randy?' Kinley asked as she poured a drink for her and Krista

"We haven't really talked much about it but who knows maybe someday" Krista said as the backdoor opened and Mark walked in with Shane in his arms who was crying

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Kinley asked as Shane was reaching out to her

"Both Rylan and Xavier were playing with their toys and he wanted to play as well so he sat down by his older brother and Xavier just pushed him backwards and he has been crying ever since and that was 10 minutes ago my mom is at the house with the others as Ava is napping" Mark said and hugged Krista who had tears in her eyes as Kayla was now wondering into the kitchen and wanted her Uncle Mark to pick her up and hold her

"You okay Kris?" Mark asked

"Yes just tears of happiness I still can't believe they are one" Krista answered

"Neither can I sweetheart" Randy said as he walked into the kitchen and Kayla saw her daddy and stretched out her arms and Randy took her into his arms

"So what did your doctor say?" Krista asked

"My knee looks great he tested for infection and its completely gone and he was pleased with my rehab" Randy said and then kissed not only his daughter but his wife as well "Wasn't little miss here down for her nap when I left?"

"Yes she was but she woke up and came down here remember we moved her to her big girl bed a few days ago" Krista said

"That we did. Did she climb over her gate?" Randy asked

"Yes or we would have heard a huge bang followed by a ton of crying" Krista said and kissed her daughers cheek.

The party was a huge sucess and every one still couldn't believe all the babies were now one. Krista and Kinley hugged each other before the four set down to watch a movie as the grandparents had decided to give all the parents a break for the night. "We no longer have babies under one sweetie" Kinley stated

"I don't know about that hon" Krista said

"Why do you say that honey?' Kinley asked

"Our husbands are the biggest babies we have they might be this huge ass strong wreslters but the tiniest pain they are the biggest babies I have ever seen." Krista said

"Hey we object to that statement" Mark and Randy said at the same time

"Randy honey you scream like a little girl when you stubbed your toe last night" Krista said and Randy just glared at his wife

"Mark baby you did the same thing" Kinley said and Mark just glared in return "Its worse when your sick"

"I agree there Kinley same with Randy"

"What is this a bash your husband night?" Mark asked and Randy reached over and high fived him and both girls reach over and smack their husbands

"Ow that hurt" both boys shouted

"See my point is proven" Krista said and every one laughed.

As the months passed quickly it was now time for the birth of Cari and Shane they had found out a few weeks back that they were having a little girl and decided on the name Allie Cari Helms. The day of Cari's due date was now here everyone was gathered at the hospital as they were awaiting the news of the arrival of the baby who was born on her due date weighing in at 7lb even and 22 inches long and perfectly healthy.

This year has been one to remember from babies being born to true love being found either as as new couple or couples finding that true love all over again. Looks like true loved did conquer all...

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed...


End file.
